ansias de sangre
by Akariiii
Summary: Battousai es el demonio mas poderoso conocido en estos tiempos, Kaoru es la hija del cazador, pero cuando el amor se interpone entre estas dos realidades, pueden oponerse?... -ADV: some chps rated M por el contenido.-
1. prólogo

**__**

N/A: HOLA DE NUEVO!, ESTE ES MI NUEVA CREACION, COMO SIEMPRE UN A/U, PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEIDO MI PROFILE, SON LOS FICS QUE MAS ME GUSTAN, CREO QUE YA SE DEBEN HABER DADO CUENTA, BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO.

DISCLAIMER: PUES, COMO SIEMPRE, HE DE DECIRLES QUE RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERETENECE, SINO A NOBUHIRO WATSUKI, EL GRAN MAESTRO.

PROLOGO.

"Este mundo esta lleno de males, pero el mas cocido soy yo, un mal que jamas será extinguido, un mal mayor que el poder de aquel que llaman dios, la oscuridad me acompaña, las tinieblas son mi hogar, de ahí, vienen todos aquellos males que reinan este mundo, de ahí vengo yo, que me alimento del miedo, que me rió del temor de otros, que disfruto de la sangre de los mas débiles, esa es la fuerza que me motiva, lo que me impulsa a seguir con el sufrimiento de las personas, eso es lo que disfruto, la sangre."

----------------------------------------------

"Papá, nuevamente tienes que marcharte?" –se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de una alta y gruesa puerta de madera sólida- "acaso no puedes mantenerte cerca de mi tan solo por un tiempo mas"

"kaoru, ya te lo he dicho, es mi trabajo, yo elegí hacer esto" –vino la tranquila respuesta-

"pero.."

"lo siento, ya sabes, esto es muy importante"

"acaso ser un estúpido cazador de demonios es mucho mas importante que permanecer con tu hija!?"

"kaoru!, ya te lo he dicho, para que tu puedas vivir tranquila, necesito ir detrás de aquellos monstruos, no esta dentro de mi poder quedarme aquí por mas tiempo"

"pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí, sola"

"llamaré a hiko y a su hija misao, ellos se quedarán contigo, mientras yo regrese"

"no te entiendo" –fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir a la muchacha, antes de que saliera del cuarto donde había estado discutiendo con su padre, ella se dirigió en dirección de su habitación.-

__

"no puedo entenderte, dices que es por mi bien, pero tu tan solo lo haces por vengar a mi madre, ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que realmente paso, si fue ese demonio llamado battousai, no lo sabes" 

kaoru tan solo sacó un abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros, no quería estar ahí, necesitaba salir, alejarse de su padre por unos momentos, el no la entendía, para ella era mas importante que él se quedara ahí junto a ella, que fuera a vengar a su madre.

"natsu!, ven aquí!" –grito la joven muchacha

"si, señorita kaoru, que se le ofrece"

"voy a salir, si mi padre pregunta, tu no sabes donde estoy"

"y puedo saber adonde irá?"

"voy a caminar por la ciudad, eso es todo"

"pero eso es muy peligroso, dicen que han visto al demonio rondando por la ciudad, dicen que la noche anterior asesino a una joven pareja"

"incluso a la mujer?"

"señorita, ese demonio no le tiene compasión a nadie, ni siquiera a las mujeres"

"entiendo, no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola"

"si, señorita"

"bien, recuerda, tu no sabes nada"

kaoru salió de su mansión, dirigiéndose a la ciudad, cuando llegó a las cercanías del río, se sentó en una orilla, estaba todo muy solitario, muy oscuro, estaba todo extrañamente silencioso, como era de esperarse desde que los demonios empezaron a salir de sus escondites y a invadir la ciudad, desde que ese demonio había aparecido, ese al cual llamaban battousai había llegado, todos los demás no parecían tener miedo, él era algo así como su líder, y mientras el siguiera suelto, nada regresaría a la normalidad, y su padre no volvería a estar con ella.

"maldito battousai, no sabes como te odio, por que no te largas de mi ciudad, déjanos tranquilos, te odio!"

fue lo único que se escucho en la oscuridad de la noche, solo ese grito, seguido por unos sollozos.

**__**

N/A: QUE LES PARECIO, Y ESTO ES SOLO EL PROLOGO, TODAVIA FALTA LO MEJOR.

NATTZUMI.


	2. primer encuentro: sangre con olor a jazm...

**__**

N/A: HOLA DE NUEVO!, BIEN, REALMENTE, CREO QUE LOS ESTOY ABURRIENDO, ASI QUE, MEJOR LOS DEJO CON EL FIC.

DISCLAIMER: DE NUEVO, RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ES MIO, OJALA LO FUERA.

CAPITULO 1: PRIMER ENCUENTRO: SANGRE CON OLOR A JAZMINES.

"La lluvia de sangre cae alrededor de mi, ensuciando las calles, sin embargo, este es mi paisaje favorito, sangre, dolor y sufrimiento"

-------

"natsu!" –se escuchó una fuerte voz resonar en toda la mansión-

"que ocurre señor" –dijo natsu entrando en la sala, seguida por la fría mirada de su señor-

"donde esta mi hija, dime"

"señor, yo no se donde esta la señorita kaoru"

"no te dijo donde iba?"

"no, señor, solo tomo su abrigo y salió" –natsu estaba muy nerviosa, ella jamas le había mentido a su señor, pero kaoru se lo había pedido, y si ella había decidido esconderle a su padre donde estaría, debía ser pon una buena razón, eso esperaba.

--------------------

Kaoru caminaba por las frías y oscuras calles de kyoto, aquella ciudad que había sido testigo de miles de masacres en la antigüedad, ahora, era testigo de la mas terrible de las catástrofes, la invasión de demonios, ahora, sus calles se encontraban solitarias, nadie salía de sus casas, a no ser de que fuera de día, nadie en sus calles, todos en la seguridad des sus hogares, esperando no ser atacados por aquel demonio que ahora, era muy temido, battousai, ese nombre era capaz de provocar la locura en alguien cuerdo, era capaz de atemorizar al mas valiente de los hombres, el solo pensar en que battousai podría atacarte y terminar con tu vida, era un echo que atemorizaba a todos los ciudadanos, nadie se salvaba de aquel temor, y kaoru lo sabía, su padre, a pesar de ser un cazador, temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo y morir en sus manos, en cambio ella, mas que temor, sentía odio, jamas había sentido nada parecido contra nadie, el le había arrebatado a su familia, ella estaba segura de que su madre no había muerto bajo la mano de battousai, sin embargo, había muerto tratando de escapar de el, y ahora, su padre se alejaba de ella para buscar venganza, todo, absolutamente todo lo que era rodeado por kaoru, se alejaba por la culpa de battousai, ciertamente, ella lo odiaba, deseaba verlo muerto, para que así pudiera dejar en paz a su padre, para así vivir tranquila, junto a su única familia.

__

"maldición, como es posible que tal monstruo pueda causar tal dolor en una sola persona, acaso no le basta con destruir familias enteras asesinando, ahora quiere destruir familias emocionalmente, como lo odio, desearía tenerle en frente para decirle todo lo que pienso, aunque mi vida termine en ese momento, terminaría tranquila, por que podría terminar y desacerme de este sentimiento de odio, para así poder reunirme con mi madre, pero él jamas ha sido visto mas que por sus víctimas, jamas nadie ha visto su rostro, pero hay quienes dicen que es una criatura horroroza, que hasta los propios demonios le temen, me pregunto, si realmente..."

los pensamientos de kaoru fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso grito, era la voz de un hombre, ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo lejos del lugar, estaba segura que ahí estaba battousai, a pesar de que ella había deseado conocerle para decirle todo lo que sentía, en ese momento, en el preciso instante en que escucho aquel grito, todo en su interior cambió, un inmenso miedo la embargo, su cuerpo lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a correr, aquel grito, aquel terrible grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, jamas había escuchado nada igual, aquel grito rogaba por ayuda, pero era obvio, que también la persona que había producido aquel sonido estaba segura de que nadie en el mundo podría salvarla, nadie nunca podría.

Kaoru, en su carrera sin darse cuenta, llego a su hogar, los gritos aun retumbaban en sus oídos, ella no había podido hacer nada, el valor que segundos antes había sentido, se había esfumado, su cuerpo temblaba, ella no entró a su casa, solo cayó, apoyada en una pared, abrazándose a si misma, tratando de olvidar aquel dolor que había escuchado, ella sabía que aquel hombre que había gritado por ayuda, aun debía seguir con vida, sufriendo, pero con vida.

------------

"anda, grita mas fuerte" –se escuchaba una voz, mas que pedir, ordenaba-

"por favor, déjeme tranquilo, déjeme vivir, se lo ruego" – una voz casi desahuciada rogaba, se podía adivinar el estado de su condición física solo por su voz.

"jajajajaja, eso llora, sufre, demuéstrame aquel temor que estás sintiendo, jajaja" –la misma voz que antes había ordenado ahora reía burlonamente, mas gritos se escuchaban.

Battousai pateaba a un tipo, que tenía miles de heridas en su cuerpo, este estaba sangrando, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre, pero aun con vida, battousai no había tocado ningún punto vital, solo lo había cortado en partes que no eran importantes, sin embargo, procurando dañar seriamente al hombre, battousai reía histéricamente, relamía sus labios al ver al hombre sufrir, mientras que este le rogaba por piedad, battousai no parecía escuchar, derrepente, battousai se detuvo, y se agacho al lado de hombre, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, observando curiosamente al hombre, una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios, sus ojos ámbar brillaban ante la luz de la luna, única testigo de aquella masacre, battousai repentinamente se paró.

"por que no gritas?" –aquella pregunta había sido un juego, él sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre ya no tenía fuerza para nada, ni siquiera para gritar por el dolor que los golpes provocaban en sus heridas—"responde, quiero saber por que no gritas!" –decía este mientras que se volvía a agachar, esta vez introduciendo un de sus dedos en la herida del hombre, buscando producirle mas dolor –"jejeje, no es divertido, yo siempre quise ser masajista, no te relaja?" –la mueca de battousai se amplio cuando el hombre se quejo levemente por el dolor, sin ningún aviso, battousai saco su mano ensangrentada, y tomó al hombre de su ropa- "esto ya no es divertido, voy a matarte de una vez- 

battousai tomó firmemente el cuello del hombre entre sus manos, el cuerpo del hombre goteaba sangre, haciendo una poza debajo de el, battousai lo miró seriamente, y levanto su mano, revelando sus garras, él era el único demonio que podía demostrar tales cambios, eso era muy divertido para él, podía un día parecer un humano, al otro ser un demonio maldito, aunque esta opción era la que mas disfrutaba, sin aviso battousai empezó a introducir su mano en el costado del hombre, cortando mucho mas su cuerpo, luego, comenzó a darle muchos golpes rápidamente, haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre quedara lleno de agujeros sangrantes, kenshin estaba muy entretenido, el hombre ya estaba muerto, pero el seguía, la expresión de dolor del hombre no se había borrado, seguía ahí, eso lo impulsaba a seguir, después de un rato, el cuerpo de battousai también se encontraba lleno de sangre, este solamente apretó su mano alrededor del cuello del hombre, y la cabeza de este cayó, desprendiéndose de su cuello, battousai tomo la cabeza en sus manos, riendo histéricamente, y casi morbosamente azotó la cabeza del hombre en el suelo, esta se reventó por la magnitud del golpe, battousai se relamía los labios, saboreando la sangre, disfrutando aun el sufrimiento que había causado en aquel hombre, después sin decir nada, desapareció en una niebla oscura, sin dirección predestinada.

-------------

"kaoru" –no hubo respuesta por parte de la muchacha, esta aun estaba pálida, su rostro perdido- "hija que te ocurrió, donde habías estado, te pasó algo?"

"déjame sola" –vino una respuesta de kaoru, esta estaba llena de desesperación, aun se sentía culpable por no haber ayudado a aquel hombre, su cuerpo pesaba, lo único que pudo hacer, fue dejar las lagrimas fluir libremente. 

"maldición, kaoru, que ocurrió" –su padre susurró, su hija estaba muy mal, algo la había dejado así, él solamente se inclinó y tomó a kaoru en brazos, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, cuando kaoru se durmió, el se retiró, no sabía por que, pero estaba seguro que ella había visto o escuchado algo, y al parecer, no era algo bueno.

Kaoru se había hecho la dormida, no quería hablar con su padre, no quería hablar con nadie, jamas se había sentido tan miserable, no había sido capaz de hacer nada, aquel hombre, el debía estar ahora muerto, pero, eso no era lo que mas le molestaba, sino que, algo la había obligado a correr, jamas había sentido tal miedo, por que?, era la única pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de kaoru, debía averiguar que había sido aquello que la había impulsado a salir corriendo de ahí, por que no había sido capaz por lo menos, de ir por ayuda, aunque sabía que no habría servido de nada ya que battousai era mucho mas fuerte que todos los ciudadanos juntos, él era capaz de matarlos a todos al mismo tiempo si así lo quisiera.

"si él lo quisiera..." –fue lo único que kaoru susurro, antes de conciliar completamente el sueño.

-----------------------

"que ha pasado?"

"no lo sé, ayer llegó muy mal"

"no haz hablado con ella?"

"no lo creí conveniente, estaba muy mal"

"entiendo, llegaré mañana, tal vez la presencia de misao la ayude a calmarse y a hablar de lo ocurrido"

"así lo esperó, seijuro, así lo esperó"

la conversación entre los dos hombres prosiguió, ellos acordaron la llegada de seijuro hiko, llegaría mañana, para así poder ayudar a kaoru a hablar de lo que había sucedido.

"padre, por que debo ir yo también?"

"por que tu tienes que apoyar a kaoru, ella, pasó por algo, y no ha querido hablar de eso, por eso, tienes que ir"

"pero yo no quiero ir, tal vez aquella muchacha este un poco loca y por eso ayer estaba así"

"kaoru es una chica muy cuerda, incluso mucho mas que tú, que te pasas corriendo por todos lados."

"pero, padre, yo no estoy loca, es decir, no tanto como aquella chica que dices, de donde conociste gente tan rara?"

"le debo mucho al Sr. Kamiya, lo conocí a él y a su esposa en una viaje, pero, ella murió al poco tiempo, en situaciones extrañas, creen que, ella murió a manos de battousai"

"el demonio?"

"así es, pero, yo estoy seguro que, aquel demonio, no fue el culpable en si, es decir, ella trataba de escapar, obviamente, estaba perdida en el miedo, fue por eso que se produjo el accidente."

"pero, que terrible, te das cuenta de que aquel demonio es muy peligroso, y tu quieres que yo vaya allá"

"ya dije, iremos, tu ayudaras a kaoru a decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió, necesitamos saber si lo que ella vio o oyó esta relacionada con battousai."

"bien, pero quiero llevar mis armas, yo no iré a un lugar tan peligroso como ese desarmada."

"bien, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, partiremos mañana, llegaremos en la tarde a la ciudad."

"iré a arreglarme"

hiko y misao comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas, hiko guardo sus espadas en su bolso, él iría ayudar a el padre de kaoru, ese era su deber, ayudarlo a derrotar a battousai.

----------------------

"jefe, jefe, que ocurrió, no nos trajo nada"

"silencio, estoy pensando" –se escucho la fría voz de battousai-

"pero, es que Ud. Fue a asesinar a alguien, pero llegó muy extraño, ni siquiera se le acerco a las mujeres que le conseguimos."

"maldición!, quieres callarte, estoy pensando, necesito silencio,"

"pero, ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo?" – se escucho la voz de una mujer en la oscuridad del escondite de battousai.-

"que haces aquí?" –fue la fría pregunta de battousai- "te dije que no vinieras, que yo te llamaría si te necesitaba"

"pero, yo quería verte, además, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y tu ni siquiera te dignas a llamarme, eres muy malo"

"je, gracias por el cumplido, tomoe"

"hay, debí haberte dicho que eras una muy buena persona, para haberte molestado"

"no te atrevas, si lo hubieras hecho, realmente no hubieras vivido, aunque eres muy hermosa para morir"

"gracias, querido battousai"

"eres muy tonta, como tu hermano, lastima que este muerto, pero realmente eres muy buena para otras cosas"

"yo no soy tonta!"

"jajajajajajaja, si como no, jajajaja" –se escucho una risa burlona del demonio que se encontraba al lado de battousai-

"silencio, lleva a tomoe a su habitación, y no la toques, consíguete alguna ramera por ahí, pero no la toques"

"ya oíste, llévame a mi cuarto" –tomoe ordenó al demonio, quien la miraba con ojos asesinos.-

"te juro que si mi amo no me lo hubiera ordenado, te mato aquí mismo y después disfruto un poco, total, tu cuerpo no va a cambiar estés viva o muerta"

"inténtalo, sucia rata de alcantarilla"

En ese momento battousai se encontraba meditando sobre su asesinato de esta noche, había sido realmente divertido, pero, algo lo había inquietado, eso que había sentido en el momento que había matado al hombre, estaba seguro que el había escuchado pasos, no cerca de el, sino escapando, también había sentido temor, pero ese temor había nacido repentinamente, estaba seguro que antes había sentido odio, odio hacia el.

__

"odio, je, quien no me odia en esta ciudad, pero, por que me preocupo de esa sensación, estoy acostumbrado a sentir esta clase de sentimientos, pero esto era mucho mas fuerte, supongo que, alguien tiene buenas razones para odiarme de tal manera, jajajajaja, como si eso me importara, seguramente es una viuda frustrada, jajajaja, me pregunto si habrá sido divertido matar a su ser querido, pero, maldición, no puedo quitarme esta estúpida sensación.

Idiotamente preocupante" –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de tomoe, battousai se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a la habitación de tomoe.

"que rayos esta pasando" –dijo battousai, su voz mortalmente cortante- "tetsu!!!", creí haberte dicho que no la tocaras, maldición, eres un idiota" –kenshin se acerco peligrosamente a tetsu, este dejó a tomoe, y comenzó a retroceder, su jefe, lo veía con ojos asesinos, esta vez no se salvaría-

"je..je.fe, perdóneme, yo..yo no..qui..quise, no fue mi intención tocarla, es que ella, ella se lo buscó"

"de esta no te salvas" -battousai aumentó la velocidad, y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, tetsu cayó sin vida al suelo- "llévense esa basura de mi vista"

-----------------------

"hola!!!" –una voz de mujer se escucho- "hay alguien"

"maldición misao, silencio, no grites"

"perdón, padre, pero es que se demoran mucho en abrir"

"si, se les ofrece algo?" –natsu pregunto cordialmente a la muchacha y al hombre .

"venimos a ver al Sr. Kamiya, y a la señorita."

"ah!, Ud. Debe ser el señor hiko seijuro, mi señor los esta esperando, adelante, por favor"

"muchas gracias, señorita" –dijo hiko sonriéndole a la muchacha-

"eres un degenerado" –dijo misao mirándolo de reojo.-

"hija, hay que disfrutar de la vida, así que anda acostumbrándote, pequeña" –dijo hiko sonriendo ante la expresión de su hija-  


natsu condujo a hiko y a misao hacia la mansión, cuando llegaron, el padre de kaoru los esperaba en la puerta, hiko lo saludo amistosamente, bromeando acerca de natsu, por ordenes, natsu condujo a misao a la habitación de kaoru, cuando llegaron, kaoru se encontraba mirando por la ventana, natsu dejo a misao junto con kaoru, esta no presto atención, natsu dejo la habitación de kaoru y las dejo solas.

"así que" –dijo misao, tratando de comenzar una conversación- "tu eres kaoru"

"que haces aquí?" –fue la respuesta de kaoru, aun sin mirar a misao- "si mi padre te envió para saber que fue lo que ocurrió, pierdes tu tiempo"

"no, yo solo, yo solo quería saber tu nombre" –dijo misao mirando a la muchacha delante de ella-

kaoru se volteó repentinamente, mirando fijamente a misao, misao se paró en seco, los ojos de esa muchacha la miraban fríamente, a pesar de tener la misma edad, la miraba de esa muchacha demostraba un profundo sufrimiento, y el silencio que ella imponía, era muy terrorífico, asustaba, pero, aun así, transmitía calidez, muy en el fondo, kaoru era una buena persona, y misao lo sabía.

"bien, si, yo soy kaoru, supongo que tu debes ser misao, no es así?"

"si, yo soy misao makimachi, mucho gusto, kaoru"

"makimachi?" –dijo kaoru muy sorprendida- "por que no llevas el apellido de hiko-san?"

"ah, eso es por que el no es mi padre verdadero, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre hiko me cuido desde pequeña, el es como mi verdadero padre"

"y no extrañas a los tuyos?"

"no, no los conocí, por eso, él es mi único padre"

"entiendo" –dijo kaoru cerrando sus ojos, esa muchacha, le transmitía mucha confianza, jamas había sentido tal sensación- "quieres saber lo que pasó, no es así?"

"tu padre, me pidió que te lo preguntara, pero, te prometo, que si tu me lo pides, yo lo mantendré en secreto."

"anoche, yo salí, peleé con mi padre, él, nuevamente se marchará para seguir el rastro de aquel demonio, battousai, yo le pedí que no fuera, pero como siempre se negó, yo salí, estaba muy enojada, llevaba un rato caminando, pero, escuche un grito..." –kaoru cerró sus ojos recordando aquel grito de sufrimiento- 

"un grito?"

"si, era un grito de dolor, pero yo, no pude ir a socorrer a la persona que gritó , un miedo enorme me invadió, yo corrí, corrí lo mas fuerte que pude, pero, cuando llegue aquí, no se por que, pero, pude escuchar a aquel hombre gritar, pero, su voz se apagó"

"pero estabas muy lejos, como pudiste.."

"no lo sé, tan solo, lo escuche"

misao miró a kaoru, esta se estaba mordiendo el labio, sus ojos estaban apretados, su rostro estaba ahí, pero misao sabía que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

__

"que rayos fue lo que le pasó a esta muchacha, pero, yo no debo decirle nada a mi padre ni a kamiya-san, se lo prometí, pero, es muy difícil guardar tal secreto, como lo haré, necesito pensar en algo."

"en que piensas, misao" –fue la repentina pregunta que interrumpió los pensamientos de misao- "te encuentras bien?"

"si, kaoru, solo me preguntaba como es esta ciudad, tal vez tu, podrías mostrármela"

"si, seguro, pero, que te parece si vamos en la noche"

"en la noche?, pero, me dijeron que esta ciudad era muy peligrosa de noche, que salían demonios" –el rostro de misao palideció, aunque ella sabía defenderse, nunca había visto un demonio, su padre le platicaba de cómo eran, pero jamas había visto uno-

"si, esta noche saldremos, escaparemos cuando nuestros padres duerman, no te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes"

"muy bien, pero, volvemos temprano"

"si" –kaoru observó atentamente el rostro de misao, ella tan solo sonrió, iba a ser muy divertido conocer a esta muchacha.-

---------------------

"tomoe!" –la voz de battousai interrumpió el baño de tomoe-

"dime, querido" –dijo tomoe saliendo de su baño, revelando su cuerpo a battousai- "necesitas algo, amor"

"saldré esta noche, no quiero que me sigas, me oíste" –dijo battousai, no prestando atención al cuerpo ante él, a pesar de que tomoe lo abrazaba seductoramente- "es una orden, pero, esta vez, cúmplela, no me desobedezcas"

"bien, bien, pero, prométeme que regresaras, quiero estar contigo esta noche"

"no tengo que prometerte nada"

"pero, tu eres mío, tienes que darme lo que yo quiero!" –grito tomoe, battousai la tomo repentinamente por la cintura y la jaló hacia él, y llevo su boca a su oído-

"tu, no eres mi dueña, que yo lo sea de ti, no influye en nada, así que, no vuelvas a repetir nada" –battousai la tiró repentinamente al suelo, tomoe lo miró atónita, él jamas la había tratado así- "bien, ya dije, regresaré, pero no sé cuando"

después de decir esto, battousai se alejo de su escondite, con rumbo desconocido, tomoe, en cambio, tan solo cayó en su cama, aun desconcertada con la actitud de battousai.

---------------

"dime, piensas que misao ya ha logrado hablar con kaoru?" –una voz se escucho en el estudio de la mansión-

"no lo sé, pero creo que hay que darle un tiempo"

"cuando partiremos?"

"mañana en la mañana, partiremos apenas brille el primer rayo de sol"

"bien, entonces creo que lo mejor es dormir"

"si"

en ese momento kaoru y misao escuchaban detrás de la puerta, kaoru tan solo sonrió y miró a misao, esta tragó y asintió.

"vamos, ellos ya se despidieron de nosotras, podemos irnos"

"vamos"

ambas salieron de la mansión, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, con rumbo a la ciudad.

En ese momento, battousai se encontraba con el mismo destino, cuando él llegó a un callejón, vio a unas mujeres junto a unos borrachos, battousai solo sonrió.

"hola hermosuras, no creen que ellos ya están muy gastados"

"pero quien te crees..." –la voz de una de una de las dos mujeres se secó, ella tan solo sonrió y se acercó a battousai.- "pero, veo que tu estas mucho mejor"

"no lo dudes"

battousai se acercó a las mujeres, pero las pasó, rumbo a los hombres, estos estaban muy borrachos, así que no se movieron tan solo empezaron a insultarlo, por haberle robado a sus mujeres

"pero, si quieren pelear, levántense y peleen, que quiero divertirme" –battousai dijo en tono burlesco al ver el inútil intento de los hombres para levantarse y enfrentarlo- "bien, entonces si Uds. No vienen, iré yo"

battousai corrió hacia los hombres y tomó a uno del cuello, sonriendo maliciosamente, este gruñía de dolor, las mujeres al principio miraban asombradas como el hombre luchaba por ellas, pero luego, sus ojos se ensancharon horrorizados, el cuello del hombre se había desgarrado, sangrando, el cuerpo del hombre empezó a convulsionar, pero a battousai no le importaba, y tiró el cuerpo sin vida a un lado, ciertamente no se había entretenido, así que mataría al otro hombre rápidamente, así lo hizo, luego se dirigió a donde las mujeres, estas comenzaron a retroceder atemorizadas, battousai sonrió, tal vez esto iba a ser mucho mas divertidos, los hombres no le habían tenido miedo, por eso el no se había divertido, pero estas mujeres, estas mujeres le temían, así que después de divertirse un poco con ellas, las mataría lentamente.

"pero que ocurre, acaso Uds. No se me estaban ofreciendo?" –dijo battousai sonriendo libidinosamente- "acaso no quieren divertirse conmigo"

"tu...tu no eres un hombre, tu eres un monstruo" –una de las mujeres grito, mientras que la otra lo miraba en silencio, temerosa.-

"claro que no, eso es obvio, yo no soy un hombre" –dijo battousai sonriendo, acercándose a una de las mujeres y jalándola hacia el –"así que haces bien en temerme, esta será tu ultima noche de placer, preciosa, así que esto será un honor para ti, que el gran battousai te haga la mujer mas feliz por una noche, para luego enviarte al mismo infierno de donde saliste, puta" –battousai comenzó a reír, su brazo haciendo mayor presión en el cuerpo de la mujer, este después de satisfacer sus necesidades, tiro a la mujer ensangrentada al suelo, este aun jadeaba, reía maliciosamente.

"maldito!" –la otra mujer le dijo, viendo a su compañera tirada en el suelo, inconsciente –"como pudiste"

"quieres que te responda?" –battousai contestó, acercándose a ella, la otra mujer estaba inservible, así que primero mataría a esta mujer viva, luego se encargaría de la otra.

Battousai rápidamente llegó hacia la mujer, esta gritó desesperadamente, esperando a que alguien la oyera, battousai la calló con un golpe en su rostro, el rostro de la mujer inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar, battousai se lamió la mano donde la sangre de la mujer había quedado.

"cállate, no me gustan las mujeres escandalosas"

sin esperar respuesta, battousai comenzó a desgarrar la ropa de la mujer, esta gritaba desesperada, en cambio, para battousai, esto era un juego.

"jajajajaja, eso, sufre, grita de dolor, por que esto es poco, con lo que te espera"

"no, no!!!!"

Kaoru y misao estaban cerca y escucharon el grito, kaoru se detuvo en seco, misao la miro sorprendida, pero aun así, sabía la razón, eso mismo había escuchado la noche anterior

"kaoru, hay que irnos, esto es muy peligroso"

"no, esta vez no voy a escapar,"

"maldición, kaoru, tu no puedes hacer nada, tu no eres nada contra ese demonio"

"entonces ándate, vete a la casa, pero no digas nada"

"kaoru, yo no te voy a dejar sola"

"entonces vamos, rápido"

kaoru tomó a misao de la muñeca y corrió, cuando llegaron cerca del callejón, un increíble olor a sangre las invadió, era repugnante, podían escuchar desde ahí los leves sollozos de una mujer, kaoru se acercó al callejón, misao la siguió, cuando vieron dentro del callejón, quedaron paralizadas, frente a ellas, un horroroso paisaje, habían pedazos de cuerpos, tal vez antes pertenecientes a algún hombre, el cuerpo de una mujer desgarrado, parecía estar muerta hace poco, y en lo mas profundo, un hombre, golpeando a una mujer, pero este hombre era extraño, kaoru agudizó su vista y lo notó, este hombre no la golpeaba con los puños, este hombre la estaba desgarrando.

Su cabello era de un color rojizo, a pesar de la sangre que lo cubría, se notaba el color, no podía verlo bien, pero estaba vestido de negro.

"kaoru, vamonos, esto es terrible, llamemos a la policía" –misao susurró asustada, no podía hacer nada, pero kaoru no hizo caso.-

"vete"

"que?, estas loca?"

"vete, vete de una vez, regresa a la mansión"

"no te dejaré sola, no te das cuenta, parece que el es battousai"

"vete, misao, te prometo que voy a estar bien, solo déjame ver un poco mas, tu vete"

misao se sorprendió de la declaración de kaoru, pero su mirada estaba decidida, misao comenzó a retroceder, lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero choco contra un basurero de metal.

Battousai se detuvo en su trabajo, y miro hacia atrás, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento.

"pero quien rayos..." –las palabras de battousai se detuvieron al ver a kaoru y a misao, kaoru escondía a misao, y a pesar de que no lo hacía muy bien, se esforzaba, battousai sonrió "así que, vienes a unirte a la fiesta" –battousai sonrió, se había dirigido solo a kaoru, simulando no haber visto a misao, kaoru en tanto se petrificó, empujando a misao hacia a tras.-

"misao, escúchame, la mujer, aun vive, tienes que ir por ayuda"

"y tu?" –dijo misao tratando de convencer a su nueva amiga que no dijera estupideces, y que se fueran de ahí juntas.

"vete, yo estaré bien, aprendí de mi padre"

"pero kamiya-san jamas te entrenó"

"vete, misao, hazlo, ve por ayuda, trataré de hacer que se marche, ve"

"pero..."

"ve"

"si" –misao salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba kaoru y battousai.

"pero, eres una muchacha muy valiente, para ser tan solo un niña" –dijo battousai dejando a la mujer muy mal herida, pero con vida, y acercándose a kaoru"

"quien eres?"

"lo sabes"

"respóndeme, quien eres?" –kaoru trataba de mantener su valor, pero era muy difícil, esos ojos, eran fríos y calculadores, pero se notaba que para aquel demonio, era divertido-

"bien, tu sabes quien soy, pero..."

"pero que?" –dijo kaoru retrocediendo un paso-

"tienes miedo" –battousai susurro, y sin aviso se encontraba a solo unas pulgadas de kaoru, esta trato de correr, pero battousai la sostuvo del cuello levantándola del piso, kaoru sostuvo la mano de battousai, pero, para su sorpresa, battousai no ejercía presión-

"battousai..." –kaoru dijo, tratando de verlo a sus ojos, pero era imposible, era imposible verlo sin temerle.

"battousai, jajajaja, lo ves, si me conoces, niña" –dijo battousai disfrutando de aquella situación, era obvio, ella le temía, en ese momento, battousai se detuvo en su diversión, a lo lejos, se podían escuchar sirenas, la otra niña había llamado a la policía.

"por que no me matas ahora, que tienes tiempo"

"silencio, eres una niña muy valiente, me pregunto, si tu..." –los morbosos pensamientos de battousai fueron nuevamente cortados, pero esta vez por un sentimiento, odio, era el mismo odio que había sentido la noche anterior, battousai miró fijamente a kaoru, el la analizaba, sus ojos, estos eran de un azul profundo, pero e aquellas profundidades, había tristeza, dolor y ¿odio?.- "te hice algo, niña, para que me mires así"

"no hay que esperarlo para odiarte"

battousai soltó a kaoru y esta cayó al suelo, battousai la miraba, fijamente, sin decir nada, el comenzó a acercarse a kaoru, ya no tenía ganas de jugar con la niña, solo quería matarla, necesitaba sentirse bien, y estaba seguro que matándola se sentiría mejor, pero no era solo eso, sino que esta muchacha transmitía mucho odio, a él siempre le había gustado sentir tales sensaciones, odio, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, pero esta muchacha, era mucho, battousai estaba seguro que ella había sido la persona que había transmitido tales sentimientos la noche antes, maldita muchacha, como podía ser así.

Kaoru en cambio, lo miraba, ella podía escuchar las sirenas, ya estaban cerca, solo necesitaba detenerlo un poco mas, y lograría detenerlo, así su padre se quedaría con ella, pero lo único que vio en el rostro de battousai, fue una sonrisa.

"creo que tus amigos te buscan" –battousai dijo escuchando los fuertes pasos de personas acercándose –

"no, te buscan a ti" –dijo kaoru, sintiéndose triunfante, battousai tan solo se acerco a ella, y le susurro al oído.

"a mi nunca podrán encontrarme, niña" –battousai sin decir nada, introdujo su mano en el estómago de kaoru, esta gimió de dolor, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, battousai la había herido y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo, solo se había quedado ahí, escuchando su voz, battousai en cambio, estaba aturdido, de un momento a otro sus sentidos se llenaron del olor de la sangre, ese aroma que siempre había disfrutado, y al otro segundo, un olor a jazmines lo invadió, tomando sus sentidos, vagando por donde antes había estado el olor a sangre, ambos, jazmines y sangre se mezclaban en su nariz, era un aroma embriagante, pero battousai no sabía cual de los dos producía esa sensación de mareo, si el aroma a jazmines, o el aroma a sangre, battousai sacó su mano del estomago de kaoru, esta cayó al suelo, mientras lentamente un charco de sangre se formaba a su lado, battousai desapareció en el callejón, kaoru solo pudo escuchar unas voces muy lejanas llamándola.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

N/A: HOLA, ESPERO REALMENTE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR QUE A MI REALMENTE ME GUSTO, BUENO, ESO ES OBVIO, YO SOY LA AUTORA, PERO LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE LES GUSTE A UDS., SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, YO ME DESPIDO.

NATTZUMI.


	3. descendiente del cazador, destinada a ma...

**__**

N/A: HOLA, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI FIC, BUENO, MAS BIEN EL SEGUNDO SIN CONTAR EL PRÓLOGO, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA, JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI SEGUNDA CREACION, POR QUE REALMENTE ESTOY PONIENDO LO MEJOR POSIBLE, PARA NO COMETER ALGUNOS ERRORES, COMO LO HICE EN MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR, BIEN, AQUÍ LES DEJO MI HISTORIA.

LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A MI AMIGA GRIS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL NOMBRE.

DISCLAIMER: SUPONGO QUE, ESTARIA MINTIENDO SI LES DIGO QUE RUROUNI KENSHIN ME PERTENECE, ASI QUE, NO LO ES, ES DE NOBUHIRO WATSUKI.

CAPITULO 2: DESCENDIENTE DEL CAZADOR, DESTINADA A TU MUERTE 

"kaoru, kaoru!!" –se escuchaba la voz de misao desesperada por despertar a su amiga, los policía había ido a buscar al hombre que misao les había dicho, mientras que ella esperaba a su lado a la ambulancia- "kaoru, por favor, despierta"

Cuando misao había llegado al lugar donde había dejado a su nueva amiga junto con la policía, habían encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer muerta, junto con partes humanas destrozadas por todo el callejón, al otro lado, una mujer inconsciente, muy mal herida, misao rodó sus ojos al no ver a su amiga, y se paralizó al verla tirada en la calle, tenía una herida en su estómago, y bajo ella un charco de sangre se extendía a su alrededor, ella estaba con los ojos entre abiertos, pero misao sabía que no podía escucharla.

__

"me están llamando, puedo escucharlos, pero, por que, por que no estoy muerta, se suponía que battousai me había matado, por que sigo aquí, acaso el no me hirió lo suficiente para quitarme la vida, pero, por que se compadeció de mi, si el es un ser sin sentimientos, lo pude comprobar al verlo esta noche, el no tenía piedad con esa mujer, pero yo...creo que ya no me quedan fuerzas, pero, quiero hablar con misao, contarle, pero, por que tengo esta ansiedad..."

---------------------

"señor" –una voz retumbo en una especie de caverna- "ha regresado muy pronto"

"si, es que llegó la policía" –battousai contestó ido- 

"señor, puedo preguntarle algo?" 

"que ocurre"

"Ud. Señor, no huele como todos los días"

"que, acaso no huelo a sangre?"

"si, Ud. Huele a sangre señor, pero tiene otro olor mezclado"

"jazmines..." –battousai dijo despreocupadamente, sin pensar en que su sirviente lo escuchaba-

"si señor, jazmines, Ud. Huele a sangre y jazmines"

"es que hoy me encontré con una mujer" –battousai respondió pensando en la extraña sensación que ese aroma había causado en él- "una niña"

"pues, las niñas son las mejores, jejeje" –el demonio dijo con una voz degenerada- "sobre todo escuchar el sufrimiento al morir2

"esta viva"

"pero...no la mató?"

"eres idiota, o que, no escuchaste que venía la policía"

"pero, Ud. Siempre es mucho mas rápido"

no hubo respuesta por parte de battousai, era cierto lo que su sirviente decía, el pudo haberla matado, pero midió su fuerza, ese aroma lo había aturdido, era extraño, la única vez que eso le había sucedido, fue la vez que conoció a tomoe, pero eso se le había pasado rápidamente, ahora tomoe era solo una mujer más, una mujer para encamarse, y luego dejarla.

---------------------------

"misao, que ocurrió?" –el padre de kaoru preguntó, todos se encontraban en el hospital, hiko miraba a su hija seriamente-

"nosotras, salimos a conocer la ciudad..." –misao contestó recordando la forma en que había encontrado a kaoru- 

"y que ocurrió misao" –la grave voz de hiko resonó en el hospital.

"llegamos a un callejón y estaba battousai" –eso fue todo lo que el padre de kaoru necesitaba escuchar, el salió fuera en dirección a la mansión.

"misao, vieron a battousai?"

"yo no lo vi, kaoru me cubrió, pero ella, ella si lo vio"

"maldición, kaoru esta muy mal, ella no puede describirlo, es muy importante"

"solo la quieren para eso?" –misao preguntó sorprendida- "acaso no les importa su estado?"

"ella estará bien, es la hija de kateshi, no lo olvides, ella es muy fuerte"

"como puedes decir algo así, ella jamás ha recibido entrenamiento para recibir ese tipo de heridas, no te das cuenta de que pudo morir"

"entonces, por que battousai no la mató?"

"no lo sé, no sé que pueda pasar por la mente de un demonio"

"eso es extraño, si mató a todos los que estaban ahí, por que rayos no lo hizo con kaoru"

"simplemente por que llegó la policía"

"eso es imposible..." .hiko dijo, preocupado por la situación que estaban viviendo, era demasiado extraño que battousai no hubiera matado a kaoru, todos estaban confundidos.

"por que?"

"por que battousai no es conocido por ser un demonio de buenos sentimientos"

misao no dijo nada, no alcanzó ya que el doctor que atendía a kaoru llegó de improvisto.

"ella esta bien, perdió mucha sangre, pero se repondrá"

"que bien!!" –misao grito de alegría, pero aun así estaba confundida-

"disculpen, y el señor kamiya?"

"él tuvo algo que hacer, pero volverá"

"bien, entonces, quien de Uds. Entrará primero?"

"yo!!!" –misao dijo, quería ver a kaoru, a pesar de que se conocían poco, algo la unía a ella.

Misao salió en dirección al cuarto de kaoru, cuando llegó, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, misao pensó que ella estaba durmiendo, pero se equivocó.

"misao" –se escuchó la suave voz de kaoru a través del cuarto-

"esas despierta!"

"donde estoy?"

"en el hospital, tu, sufriste un accidente" –misao dijo tratando de no recordarle a kaoru lo sucedido-

"battousai..." –kaoru susurró- "lo atraparon?"

"escapó, cuando llegamos, tu estabas en el piso"

"misao..."

"que ocurre"

"no me mató, él se compadeció de mi"

"no" –misao dijo recordando la conversación con su padre- "mi padre dijo que si no te mató fue por que no tuvo tiempo"

"si lo tuvo" –kaoru respondió recordando el rostro de battousai, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía borrarlo de su mente, esos ojos fríos, simplemente no podía- "misao, él tuvo el suficiente tiempo para matarme, pero no lo hizo"

"entonces, con mayor razón, tienes que decirle a mi padre y a kamiya-san como es, ellos deben matarlo, es muy peligroso, jamás pensé que esto de la cacería de demonios fuera así, ahora comprendo a tu padre."

"lo que hace mi padre no tiene nombre, el prefiere ir a matar que quedarse conmigo, hay miles de cazadores, no puede mandarlos a ellos?"

misao no supo como responder eso, ella estaba acostumbrada a los viajes de su padre, pero ella siempre se quedaba con sus sirvientes, todos eran su familia, pero al parecer la única persona que tenía la confianza de kaoru era natsu.

Kaoru se quedó callada, pensando en que su padre ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de ir a saber si estaba bien.

"ni siquiera vino"

"no es verdad, el vino"

"y por que no está aquí!"

"por que cuando escucho que había sido battousai se enfureció, el salió del hospital, aun no vuelve, kaoru"

"no..." –la voz de kaoru tenía un tono de preocupación- "si lo encuentra, lo va a matar"

"eso esta bien, que mate al maldito de battousai"

"no entiendes, si encuentra a battousai, este lo va a matar, pude ver sus poderes, mi padre no es nada contra él"

"imposible, si kamiya-san es el mejor, incluso mejor que mi padre"

"tengo que ir..."

kaoru se levanto de la cama, pero volvió a caer, esta vez al suelo, kaoru respiraba agitadamente, afirmando su estómago, este le dolía demasiado, si battousai no la había matado, la había dejado lo suficientemente herida para hacerlo en ese momento.

"kaoru!, estas bien?" –misao corrió a auxiliarla- "no debes levantarte, perdiste mucha sangre"

"déjame, tengo que ir"

"kaoru!, quieres lograr lo que battousai no pudo?"

nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte de kaoru, solo reflexionó las palabras de misao, era cierto, si battousai no la había matado, debería quedarse tranquila, si no quería matarse ella misma.

Nuevamente la intriga atrapó a kaoru, por que no la había matado?.

---------------------------------

un hombre corría por las ciudad, lo único que se veía eran sus manos, estas sostenían firmemente un arma, una especia de revolver, pero mas grande, kateshi kamiya se dirigía por la ciudad buscando al culpable del estado de su hija, lo haría pagar por todo, por haberle quitado a su amada, y por casi arrebatarle a su hija, a pesar de que kaoru tenía la mayoría de la culpa por haber salido en la noche, no podía perdonar a aquel monstruo por haberla lastimado.

Ciertamente battousai las pagaría muy caro.

__

"maldito engendro, voy a encontrarte y destruirte con mis propias manos, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer daño, me las pagaras muy caro por haberme robado a mi amada, y por lastimar a kaoru, voy a destrozarte yo mismo, encargarme de que sufras lo mismo o más, que las personas que haz matado, me encargaré de ser yo quien acabe con tu miserable vida, maldito battousai"

------------------------

"jefe, jefe" –un demonio de baja clase corría a través del escondite de battousai con los ojos desorbitados-

"que ocurre, ya te dije que quiero estar solo" –la fría voz de battousai lo paró en seco-

"estaba por la calle, escuche algo muy interesante"

"por eso me interrumpes, por una de tus tonteras?" –la voz de battousai ahora sonaba mortalmente aterradora-

"no, no es una tontera, yo iba buscando algo de comer..."

"te he dicho que en el día no debes"

"no, por favor, escúcheme, yo iba por la calle y escuche algo, a unos policías hablar a las afueras del hospital, decían algo de la hija del cazador"

"no sabía que el cazador tuviera una hija"

"eso no es lo importante, escuche decir que ella había sido atacada por battousai, señor"

"yo jamas he atacado a la hija del cazador"

"pero..."

"bien, tengo una tarea para ti, quiero que cuando la niña esa salga del hospital, la sigas, no le hagas nada" –battousai remarcó esta ultima frase- "quiero que me digas todo, como es, que hace, y si tiene algún tipo de entrenamiento de cazadora"

"bien, jefe, así lo haré"

"bien, ahora déjame solo, y dile a tomoe que venga"

"si!"

el demonio salió en dirección al cuarto de tomoe, minutos después esta se encontraba junto a kenshin

"que ocurre?" –tomoe preguntó acercándose a battousai- "te sirvo de algo"

"quiero que te vayas"

"como?"

"ya oíste, me molesta tu presencia, puedes volver cuando se me pase, pero quiero que te vayas, no me importa a donde, pero lejos, de mi"

"pero que te pasa, desde que llegaste haz estado así, que rayos te pasó, acaso ya no te produzco nada?"

"no" –fue la fría respuesta de battousai- "ya te lo dije, además, yo no fui el que te llamó, cuando quiera algo de ti, ten por seguro que te llamaré, pero ahora lárgate"

"bien, pero no creas que te será tan fácil encontrarme la próxima vez"

"lárgate de una vez"

tomoe salió del cuarto de battousai dejándolo solo, battousai suspiró, ni él entendía por que había hecho eso.

Battousai solo se paró de su asiento, no le gustaba mucho estar encerrado en su hogar, así que nuevamente salió a la ciudad.

Después de caminar mucho llego a una especie de plaza, ahí se sorprendió mucho de ver a un hombre, battousai sonrió, ahí estaba su diversión.

Kateshi kamiya sintió la presencia de alguien, analizando el aura que emitía esta persona, se dio cuenta que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

"así que, tu eres battousai" –dijo kateshi sin voltear, battousai se sorprendió de esto.-

"jejeje, me conoces, pero que honor" –battousai había visto muchas veces al cazador, pero no se había percatado que lo tenía frente a él- "y dime, con quien tengo el gusto, es que jamás había conocido a alguien que me hablara tan familiarmente, jejeje, además, sería un honor para mi saber tu nombre antes de matarte, jajajaja"

"eso si es que puedes" –kateshi se volteo y miro fijamente a battousai, este se sorprendió, y tan solo sonrió-

"vaya, con que el cazador, jajajaja, y dime, como esta tu hija, supe que esta muy herida" –dijo battousai fingiendo una mirada de tristeza ante la noticia-

"maldito, como te atreviste a dañarla, acaso fue por que es mi descendiente y esta destinada a matarte?"

"no digas estupideces, anciano, sabes bien que no tenía idea de que tuvieras descendientes, además no recuerdo haber herido a ninguna niña" –battousai derrepente se detuvo en seco, acaso la muchacha del aroma a flores era la hija del cazador?, coincidencias...- 

"no mientas maldito engendro"

"hey, amigo., yo no te he ofendido, pero bueno, si quieres saber, fue muy divertido estar con tu hija" –battousai sonreía abiertamente al ver la cara de furia en el cazador, para el era muy divertido enfurecer a este hombre-

"así que fue divertido?" –kateshi dijo en tono serio, preparando su arma- "que te parece esto, idiota"

battousai pudo evitar fácilmente el tiro de kateshi, este quedo sorprendido por la rapidez de battousai, en cambio battousai solo sonreía ante la sorpresa del hombre delante de él.

"jajajaja, piensas que con estúpidas armas de fuego puedes matarme?" –battousai se burló de kateshi, este lo miraba furioso-

"y tu piensas que tienes derecho a matar a la gente inocente?" 

"yo, tengo todo el derecho, por que soy mas fuerte que todas las personas que he matado, ellos no tenían derecho a vivir, inundaban el mundo con su existencia y no servían de nada" –fue la dura respuesta de battousai, sus ojos, esta vez en vez de brillar ante la futura diversión, se apagaron-

"veo que, ese tema te afecto" –kateshi lo estaba apuntando con su arma, pero no disparaba, sabía que sería inútil, así que solo esperaba el movimiento de battousai.-

"te arrepentirás de no haber tirado del gatillo, cazador" –battousai acometió contra kateshi, este comenzó a disparar, todos sus tiros le llegaban a battousai, pero este no parecía sentirlos, cuando battousai llegó con kateshi, lo golpeó fuertemente tirándolo lejos- "te lo dije, no eres mas fuerte que yo, olvídalo"

"voy a matarte así sea lo ultimo que haga"

"será lo ultimo" 

battousai nuevamente se lanzó para atacar a su rival, a pesar de que battousai era mucho mas fuerte que kateshi, battousai estaba cegado por aquellas palabras, nadie tenía derecho a decirle si el podía o no matar, esa era su diversión, pero, por que le había molestado, siempre se lo habían dicho, pero este hombre había removido algo en su memoria, algo que había tratado de olvidar.

-------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------

"aléjate!!!"

"no, yo quiero ver como lo haces"

"que te marches, maldición, si no quieres quedar igual"

"entonces, mátame ahora, atrévete a acabar conmigo"

la voz de una muchacha sonaba en la oscuridad de la noche, se podía escuchar agitada bajo la lluvia, una silueta se encontraba cerca de ella.

"no lo haré"

"por que, por que te sientes con ese derecho?" –la muchacha preguntó al borde de las lagrimas- 

"por que tu mereces vivir, ellos no, son gente que no merece el aire que respira, por eso..."

"vas a matarlos?" –ella explotó, su voz se quebró- "por eso te sientes con el derecho de elegir quien vive y quien no"

"hikaru, entiende, márchate de una vez"

"no, no, no, yo me quedaré aquí, viendo como asesinas, viendo como acabas con la vida de esos hombres, kenshin"

"MALDICION!, que no entiendes, yo no puedo controlarlo"

"entonces, mátame a mi también, si eso te hace feliz" –la muchacha se acerco al hombre delante de ella, esta tan solo apegó su cabeza a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de aquel hombre- "entonces mátame después"

"no podría"

"por que?" –ella susurró- "si podrás, tu no lo sabrás después"

"vete, por favor"

"no"

"yo no puedo controlar esto, lo sabes bien"

"lo sé" –ella respondió- "por eso, también se que tu no recordaras"

"perdóname"

Esto fue lo último que se escucho decir al hombre, ahora, sus ojos habían cambiado, él se dirigió a los hombres que se encontraban tirados inconscientes, desgarrando sus cuerpos, después, sin decir nada, hizo lo mismo con la muchacha que se encontraba antes con él.

"tu no tienes derecho a decidir..." –fue lo ultimo que la muchacha dijo antes de que aquel hombre-demonio la terminara de asesinar, su cuerpo ahora no era nada mas que montones de carne y sangre.

---------------------------FIN FLASH-BACK-------------------------------------------------

"vas a morir"

battousai siguió con su ataque, kateshi ya estaba cansado, sin contar las heridas, battousai al ver esto se detuvo.

"cuando tengas suficiente fuerza para aguantar esto, ten la seguridad de que seré yo el que te busque, ahora lárgate, idiota"

"voy a acabar contigo, maldito engendro"

"maldito estúpido, ya te lo dije, si vuelves a buscarme, no me voy a detener, voy a matarte, y después seguiré con tu descendiente, me oyes"

battousai después de decir esto se marchó, no deseaba matar a ese hombre, algo lo intrigaba, después de dejar herida a aquella muchacha, había quedado realmente confundido, la niña esa había sido valiente, pero en el fondo, tenía miedo.

----------------------------

"aun no regresa?" –kaoru pregunto a hiko-

"kaoru, debes esperar en tu cuarto, estas muy débil"

"kaoru, por favor, si quieres, yo estaré contigo, pero ve a recostarte"

"dejen de tratarme como una niña, ya crecí, y parece que ni Uds. Ni mi padre se da cuenta"

"te comportas como una niña, escapando de casa y desafiando cosas que sabes que están fuera de tu alcance" –hiko dijo fríamente, ciertamente eso era lo que kaoru necesitaba-

kaoru al escuchar esto, salió del cuarto donde misao y hiko esperaban a su padre, sus ojos lentamente fueron cambiando a una expresión de total tristeza, era cierto, se comportaba como una niña al rogarle a su padre que se quedara, siendo que ella sabía muy bien la situación de su padre.

__

"después de todo, yo seré igual, ese es mi destino, acabar con todo, y si mi padre no lo logra, acabar con battousai.

Pero, seré capaz de hacer algo así?"

Cuando kaoru entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave, no quería ver a nadie, después de todo, su padre se iría al otro día, no quería estar cuando eso pasara.

Pero, a los pocos minutos de que kaoru se encerrara en su cuarto, su padre llegó, venía sangrando, con su arma en sus manos, cuando llegó, se sentó en su sillón, no le importaban sus heridas.

"que ocurrió?" –preguntó hiko a kateshi, este estaba con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea-

"ese maldito, se cree superior"

"te dejo vivir?"

"lo hizo por que no estaba disfrutando de la pelea, si lo hubiera hecho, ten la seguridad de que me hubiera descuartizado ahí mismo"

"misao!"

"si, padre?"

"vete, tengo que hablar con kateshi, mañana saldremos temprano, así que, cuídate mucho"

"si, padre"

misao abandono la sala dejando a hiko y a kateshi solos.

"estas bien?"

"si" –kateshi contesto, sacando de un mueble vendas y gasa- "será mejor que descansemos, para marcharnos mañana a primera hora, no descansaré hasta ver a ese maldito muerto."

"bien, entonces, hasta mañana"

hiko también abandonó la sala, kateshi comenzó a curarse, mañana sería un día muy largo, sin contar que aun no podía hablar bien con kaoru, aun ella estaba enfadada, por que el no podría estar con ella.

--------------------------------

"tomoe ya se fue?"

"si, iba muy enojada, jefe, dijo algo de que se arrepentiría de esto" 

"siempre dice lo mismo, déjala" –fue la despreocupada respuesta de battousai- "han sabido algo de esos sujetos?"

"no, pero, tomoe dijo que iría al norte"

"maldición, no le advirtieron?""

"no nos escuchaba"

"idiota, corre peligro"

"y Ud., por que viene agitado?"

"peleaba con el cazador, jamás lo había visto, pero, es realmente fuerte"

"jefe, a propósito, ya vi a la muchacha, es solo una niña, no creo que Ud. La haya herido"

"como era?"

"tenía el pelo negro, y los ojos azules, si, así era"

"jejejeje, ya veo, la niña impulsiva..." –battousai cerró sus ojos recordando aquel aroma que rodeaba a aquella niña, era un enigma para él, extraña-

"y que hará?"

"nada, solo, vigílala, creo que el cazador se ira pronto, jejejeje, quiere cazarme" 

"bien, y que hará respecto a eso?"

"déjame a mi, eso es asunto mío, solo, debo calmarme"

battousai comenzó a respirar profundo, era cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no había recordado a aquella muchacha.

__

"solo calmarme, hikaru..."

------------------------------

****

N/A: HOLAP, QUE LES PARECIO?, VERDAD QUE ESTA MUY INTRIGANTE, JEJEJE, DESPUES LES REVELARE SOBRE KENSHIN, Y A QUE SE REFERIA CON ESO, JEJEJE, POR AHORA LAS DEJO EN SUSPENSO, BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

NATTZUMI.


	4. tu en un mar de tristeza, yo en un mar d...

**__**

N/A: HOLAP!, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, JEJEJE, YA VERAN QUE PRONTO BATTOUSAI SE ABLANDA, PERO AUN NO.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN....

CAPITULO 3: TU EN UN MAR DE TRISTEZA, YO EN UN MAR DE SANGRE.

"como es que decido?, esa pregunta me la hicieron mil veces, pero ellos no saben el por que, solo tu lo supiste alguna vez, antes de todo, antes de nada..."

---------------------------------

kaoru había despertado apoyada en la pared, no había dormido casi nada, pudo sentir a su padre y a hiko abandonar la mansión con destino desconocido, ella no sabía donde encontrarían a battousai, pero rogaba que no lo encontraran, en ese momento, kaoru se estremeció, ese día hacía frío, era cierto, era invierno, pero los días anteriores no habían sido fríos.

Kaoru se levantó del piso y se dirigió al baño, se observó unos minutos al espejo, analizando sus rasgos, toda su vida había estado casi sola, la única persona que siempre había estado con ella era natsu, pero no era lo mismo, kaoru abrió la llave de la ducha, y se introdujo bajo el agua, rogando a los dioses que el agua limpiara toda su tristeza.

"kaoru!!!" –ella pudo sentir que la llamaban desde afuera de su cuarto- "puedo pasar?"

"pasa misao, estoy en el baño" –fue la respuesta de kaoru-

misao entró a la pieza, ahora que sus padres se habían ido, ella podría preguntarle bien a kaoru sobre su encuentro con battousai. Kaoru salió de la ducha envuelta en una bata, y sacó una falda gris, con una blusa blanca, después de vestirse, se sentó junto a misao.

"que ocurre, misao?"

"bien, ahora que estamos solas, yo quería saber acerca de esa noche"

"no pasó nada"

"pero, el te dejó vivir, entonces, tuvo que haber pasado algo"

"nada"

"kaoru, que fue lo que pasó?"

"el iba a matarme, lo sentí, sus intenciones eran esas, pero no sé que pudo haber ocurrido para que battousai no lo hiciera" -kaoru contestó aun confusa por la forma de actuar de aquel demonio, había algo en él que la intrigaba, sobre todo, que en ese momento, ella no sentía odio hacia él, temor si, pero nunca odio.-

"bien, tal vez de apiado de ti por que eres bonita"

"eso es estúpido misao, jamás había escuchado tal estupidez" –dijo kaoru sonriendo ante el comentario de su nueva amiga-

"jajajaja, pero, tu lo viste"

"si, lo vi"

"como era?, era un monstruo asqueroso?"

"no" –dijo kaoru cerrando sus ojos recordando el rostro d e aquel demonio- "era...era...era apuesto"

"apuesto?" –dijo misao incrédula por la descripción de su amiga-

"si, sus ojos eran extraños, no lo sé, eran hechizantes"

"hechizantes?, kaoru, que rayos te pasa?"

"no lo sé" –kaoru respondió asustada de su reacción- "pero, ahora mejor vamos a desayunar, que te parece"

"vamos"

Ambas salieron en dirección al comedor, cuando llegaron, natsu tenía todo servido, el desayuno pasó en silencio, misao miraba a kaoru, aun no se explicaba la reacción de kaoru ante tal demonio, ciertamente, era extraño, hasta para ella.

------------------------------------

"se encuentra bien?" –la voz de uno de los sirvientes se escuchó, preocupado por su jefe-

"vete de aquí, ahora" –battousai ordenó, él estaba presionando su pecho, y respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban oscuros, mucho mas tenebrosos de lo normal- "que te largues!!!!"

El sirviente de battousai obedeció, no solo por que su jefe se lo había ordenado, sino que el estaba muy extraño, parecía querer evitar algo, y era cierto, battousai pasaba por un mal momento, hace mucho que no le costaba tanto detener ese impulso de matar hasta a sus propios aliados, la ultima vez había sido....

__

"hikaru..." –fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de battousai, esa había sido la ultima vez que no había podido controlarlo, desde que le había quitado la vida a ella- _"cuanto mas tendré que aguantar esto, necesito saberlo, hikaru, ayúdame, por favor, regresa aquí, perdóname por todo" _– battousai cayó de rodillas, ella era la única persona que lograba calmarlo en sus impulsos asesinos, a pesar de que antes de conocerla a ella, era mucho mas fácil de controlar, ella lo había controlado por completo, pero ahora, todo cambiaba, estaba volviendo, todo lo acontecido en los últimos días lo había confundido, aquella niña, las palabras del cazador, ese aroma, todo lo tenía realmente confundido, pero, por que ahora le costaba controlarse, por que?.

--------------------------------

"hiko, cuando peleé con battousai, había algo extraño en sus ojos"

"extraño?"

"si, estos al principio estaban divirtiéndose, después solo querían acabar con eso"

"pero, kaoru no nos quiso decir nada, no podemos estar seguros de las habilidades ni comportamiento de battousai"

"maldición, si solo kaoru ayudara, podríamos terminar con esto muy pronto"

"donde empezaremos?" –hiko preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados-

"vamos al sur, ahí empezaremos"

"bien"

La silueta de los dos hombres se perdió en el fondo de la oscuridad, ellos se dirigían a buscar a battousai, pero, a pesar de todo, ninguno sabía realmente a que se enfrentaba.

------------------------------------

"vamos, tenemos que encontrar a kateshi kamiya"

"pero, por que debemos ir, por que simplemente no lo llamaste por teléfono" –se escuchó la queja de un hombre que caminaba junto a otro de estatura alta y a una mujer-

"por que esto es importante, debemos encontrarlo, ahora no solo debemos preocuparnos por battousai, ahora debemos preocuparnos por el grupo de kiyosato" –la mujer respondió la pregunta del hombre-

"pero, nosotros debemos encargarnos de kiyosato, solo debemos avisar"

"maldición, esto se esta complicando, que va a pasar si esos dos se unen?"

"tendremos que unirnos nosotros también, aunque, eso es muy difícil"

"que es difícil, aoshi?" –la mujer preguntó extrañada-

"que battousai se una a kiyosato, creo que ellos se conocen, pero, hace algún tiempo hubo un incidente"

"que ocurrió" –el otro hombre preguntó curioso-

"creo que kiyosato organizó una revuelta, el le tendió una trampa a battousai"

"que ocurrió?"

"megumi, kiyosato hizo que battousai matara a alguien"

"a quien?" –el otro hombre pregunto, ahora con un ceño de seriedad- "a quien mató battousai"

"una muchacha" –fue la respuesta de aoshi- "sanosuke, hace un tiempo, se decía que había una muchacha que podía calmar los deseos de sangre de battousai, por eso, kiyosato hizo que el la matara"

"eso es muy cruel, pero, quiere decir que battousai ahora no se controla?" –megumi pregunto un poco extrañada-

"no, el se puede controlar, creo que después el lo logro solo, pero, no se por que, tengo un mal presentimiento, hay algo que no calza en todo esto, no se por que creo que eso va a volver a pasar"

"que battousai pierda el control?" –sanosuke pregunto-

"si, y no se si esta vez alguien pueda calmarlo"

"pero aoshi" -.megumi dijo con voz seria- "que podría provocar que battousai se descontrole"

"él no es un demonio completo, no se por que, pero es mucho mas poderoso que cualquier demonio, su transformación jamás debió suceder, pero, es por eso que al principio no se controlaba, con el tiempo el aprendió como hacerlo, pero su carácter es extraño, para kiyosato sería muy útil que battousai se descontrole, hay que evitarlo, debemos acabar con él, sin importar en precio"

"entonces, ese es el motivo de nuestro viaje"

"si, iremos a la casa del cazador"

Los tres siguieron su camino, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de kateshi, solo necesitaban esperar que todo resultara bien.

-------------------------------------

"misao, saldré por un momento, tu quédate callada"

"pero, donde iras?"

"necesito respirar, quiero caminar un rato, pero no le digas a natsu"

"bien, cuídate amiga"

"si"

kaoru salió de su casa, en dirección al parque, ella iba caminando, cuando por su lado pasaron tres personas, eran extrañas, iban con abrigos y sombreros, no pudo ver sus caras, pero se les quedo viendo hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

__

"extraños..." fue lo único que kaoru pudo pensar, ella siguió su camino hacia el parque, cuando llegó, se sentó en el pasto, y cerró sus ojos.

-----------------------

"viste eso?"

"si"

"no crees que es muy tarde para que una niña ande sola por las calles, y mas si se sabe de la existencia de battousai?"

"eso no nos incumbe sanosuke, apresurémonos, hay que llegar a la casa de kamiya-san"

Después de recorrer un corto trayecto, los tres llegaron a la mansión de kaoru, natsu les abrió, ellos le explicaron acerca de su motivo, ella solo asintió.

"lo lamento, pero mi señor no esta"

"y su hija, supimos que tenía una"

"ella si esta, por favor, adelante, llamaré a la señorita para que los atienda"

"muchas gracias"

Los tres se sentaron y esperaron a la hija de kateshi, cuando natsu llegó de nuevo, venía con una muchacha, aoshi se levantó para presentarse, pero la voz de natsu lo detuvo.

"señor, la señorita no esta" –dijo natsu preocupadamente-

"pero ella?" –megumi dijo impaciente-

"ella es la señorita misao, es la hija de hiko-san, pero la señorita kaoru no esta"

"donde esta?" –aoshi exigió fríamente, misao lo analizaba de pies a cabeza-

"pues, ella salió, pero no dijo donde"

"maldición, vamos, hay que encontrarla"

"pero por que?"

"eres tonta o algo, comadreja?" –sanosuke preguntó- "que no entiendes que al ser la hija del cazador es el blanco preferido de demonios"

Misao se calló, meditando las palabras de aquel hombre, era cierto, misao tan solo corrió por unas cosas y siguió a los demás, que habían salido de la mansión buscando a kaoru.

"dime, como es kaoru?" –aoshi preguntó mientras corrían, sorprendido de la velocidad de la muchacha-

"bien, ella tiene el cabello negro, los ojos azules, iba con una falda gris y una blusa blanca, y con un suéter gris"

"aoshi, la muchacha que vimos!!"

"si, creo que iba en dirección al parque"

"bien, hacia allá vamos nosotros también"

--------------------------------------

kaoru estaba sentada en el parque, pero abrió sus ojos súbitamente al sentir pasos detrás de ella, ella se paró rápidamente y vio a un hombre un poco mas alto que ella, con los ojos negros al igual que su vestimenta.

"vaya, no pensé encontrarte tan luego, niñita" –el extraño hombre dijo-

"quien eres tu, que quieres?" –kaoru estaba asustada, debía reconocerlo, este hombre no le daba confianza-

"a mi jefe le va a gustar mucho verte, además, como no pudo matarte antes, ahora lo hará, jejejeje" 

"como?" –kaoru dijo incrédula- "que...que eres?" –kaoru comenzó a retroceder, el hombre solamente avanzaba hacia ella.

"jejeje, creo que eres una niña muy fuerte al seguir viva después del golpe de mi jefe, era obvio, por algo eres la hija del cazador"

"tu eres un demonio...." –kaoru dijo tratando de salir de aquel lugar, sin decir nada comenzó a correr fuera del parque, pero el demonio fue mas rápido que ella y la atrapó de la muñeca-

"vamos niña, tienes que venir conmigo"

"déjame, déjame, maldito monstruo" –kaoru gritaba, mientras el demonio comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, kaoru miró hacia abajo y comenzó a sacudirse.

En ese momento, aoshi, megumi, sanosuke y misao llegaron al parque, al ver la escena, comenzaron a atacar a aquel demonio, este evitaba fácilmente sus ataques, le era mucho mas fácil hacerlo en el aire.

"déjala!" –aoshi gritó tratando de darle a aquel demonio- "quieres al cazador no a la niña"

"no la voy a soltar, jejejeje, la muchacha viene conmigo" –sin decir mas, el demonio se marcho del lugar, kaoru trataba de zafarce, pero era imposible, después de un largo camino, llegaron a una especie de casona, todo estaba oscuro, no se veía el lugar en donde se encontraba-

"donde me trajiste, engendro"

"ya te lo dije, te daré a mi jefe, va a estar muy contento" –este respondió diabólicamente-

"tu jefe?"

no obtuvo respuesta por parte del demonio, este solo aterrizó y la jaló de la muñeca, kaoru iba apenas caminando, este la jaló hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, el demonio solo la empujó y adentro habían muchos demonios mas, y en el centro, sentado estaba battousai sentado, kaoru se quedó sin habla, acaso el jefe de esa cosa era battousai?, esta no dijo nada, solo lo observó, battousai estaba con los ojos cerrados, todos los demonios la miraban como queriendo destrozarla con la miraba, unos le gritaban a battousai que se las dejara, pero este los ignoraba.

"donde estabas?" –la voz autoritaria de battousai resonó en todo el salón-

"yo fui a vigilar a la niña como me dijo, pero la encontré por eso se la traje"

"la niña?" –battousai abrió sus ojos lentamente y los fijó en kaoru-

"va a matarla?" –el demonio preguntó-

"váyanse todos, déjenla aquí" –fue la orden de battousai, cuando todos estuvieron fuera, battousai se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia kaoru, esta estaba en el lugar donde había caído después de que aquel demonio la soltara- "nos volvemos a ver, niña"

"que quieres, para que me mandaste a traer"

"yo no lo hice"

"entonces, por que, acaso quieres matarme, ya que no pudiste la ultima vez?"

Battousai frunció el ceño, esa niña era muy impulsiva, no medía sus palabras, incluso aquellas podrían haber causado su muerte, pero no se sentía de ánimos de aguantar a esta niñita.

"mira niña, yo no te mande a traer, si hubiera querido matarte, yo mismo te hubiera buscado, así que cállate de una vez, tu voz me enferma" –battousai había perdido el control nuevamente, es niña lo molestaba sobremanera, era exasperante, y terriblemente hermosa-

"entonces, deja que me vaya"

"no, ahora que lo pienso, serás una muy buena presa, así el cazador tendrá motivos para fortalecerse." –battousai respondió, tratando de quitar su vista de ella, pero era imposible- "gin!"- battousai llamó-

"si señor!"

"llévala a un cuarto o algo, no dejes que escape, y no la toques, ni tu ni nadie"

"si, señor" –este no tuvo mas que asentir, la voz de su jefe había sonado terriblemente amenazadora, y no quería morir-

cuando battousai se halló solo, volvió a su asiento, y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, después iría ver a kaoru, ahora necesitaba pensar.

---------------------------

"y ahora que haremos, se llevaron a kaoru" –decía misao desesperada, se habían llevado a kaoru en frente de sus propios ojos-

"no sacas nada con estar así, tenemos que pensar en algo, pero debemos estar tranquilos"

"misao-chan, mejor regresemos a la mansión, te aseguro que nos encargaremos de traer de vuelta a kaoru, pero cálmate" –megumi trató de calmar a misao, aunque ella estaba igual, se hacía llamar cazadora y no había podido hacer nada contra ese demonio.-

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, natsu los recibió, al no ver a kaoru se preocupo, pero quedó peor después de saber lo sucedido.

"aoshi, que haremos?" –sanosuke preguntó-

"es verdad, nos hacemos llamar cazadores y no pudimos ni siquiera salvar a la muchacha" 

"debemos esperar, ya verán que la recuperaremos antes de que kamiya-san regrese"

"eso espero"

todos se quedaron en silencio, misao solo miraba el fuego fijamente, aoshi estaba con los ojos cerrados, megumi solo esperaba que kaoru estuviera bien al igual que sano.

----------------------------

"rayos, acaso no escuchaste a tu jefe, trátame bien" –dijo kaoru al ser empujada dentro de una habitación-

"cállate niña, si quisiera, te mataría aquí"

"pero no puedes, si es que no quieres ser asesinado por tu "jefe", así que respétame" –kaoru respondió desafiante-

"maldita niña"

"maldito engendro" –el demonio no dijo nada, solo la miró con ojos asesinos, sin decir nada mas, se marchó de la habitación, dejando a kaoru sola.

__

"por que me tiene aquí, por que no me mata de una vez, ciertamente ese demonio es extraño, muy extraño, pero, por que cuando estoy a su lado el odio que siento se desvanece..."

seguramente esa sería una noche muy larga...

--------------------------

**__**

N/A: HOLAP, LES GUSTO?, POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, YA LES IRE REVELANDO QUIEN ES HIKARU Y MAS SOBRE LO DE KIYOSATO, JEJEJE, POR AHORA, TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR, BUENO, ESPERANDO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO, YO ME DESPIDO.

NATTZUMI.


	5. noche de revelaciones

**__**

N/A: KE TAL, AKI LES TRAIGO EL CAP.4 DE MI FIC, ESPERO KE HASTA EL MOMENTO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, BUENO, SIN MAS KE DECIR, YO LOS DEJO.

DISCLAIMER: KIEN NO SABE KE RUROUNI KENSHIN ES DE NOBUHIRO WATSUKI?, BIEN, PARA LOS KE AUN NO SE ENTERAN, ES DE EL.

CAPITULO 4: NOCHE DE REVELACIONES.

"Puedes distinguir entre el bien y el mal cuando lo ves?, bien, ella es una representación del bien, pura e inocente, yo, soy la representación del mal, marcado por un pasado lleno de sangre, y probablemente por un futuro igual...o peor..."

--------------------------------------

"maldición, quieres dejarme salir de aquí?" –kaoru gritaba desde la habitación, para que cualquiera que la escuchara, fuera donde battousai a decirle, quería irse de aquel lugar- "se que me escuchas, ahora déjame de una vez"

Battousai podía escucharla desde su habitación, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, sentado en su asiento sin decir ninguna palabra, a su alrededor, demonios se juntaban y lo observaban discretamente, preguntándose si realmente él no escucharía a la niña que gritaba, battousai llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo sujeto por unos momentos, esa niña ya le estaba molestando demasiado, sin decir nada, él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, seguido por los ojos curiosos de decenas de demonios, battousai se dirigió al cuarto donde habían dejado a kaoru, con la intención de callarla de una vez, cuando llegó a la puerta, la empujo fuertemente, kaoru quien estaba apoyada en esta, cayó al suelo.

"por que rayos no puedes tocar?" –vino la pregunta de una adolorida kaoru desde el suelo-

"cállate de una buena vez" –fue la respuesta fría de battousai-

"no, no me callaré hasta que me dejes marcharme de este lugar"

"pues, te callarás y te quedarás aquí"

"no, no me callaré" –fue la respuesta de kaoru, esta lo miró desafiante-

"maldita niña, cierra tu boca de una vez, tu voz me enferma, eres muy molesta, como rayos el idiota del cazador te soporta"

Los ojos de kaoru ante este comentario se llenaron de lagrimas, ella no dijo nada, solo se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la cama del cuarto.

"él no me aguanta" –dijo kaoru débilmente-

"quien podría aguantarte" –fue lo único que dijo battousai-

"vete de aquí"

"este es mi lugar, yo decido si irme o no"

"entonces, por que rayos no me dejas en paz, lárgate"

"eres una niña demasiado impulsiva"

"no te incumbe"

"si, tienes razón, no me incumbe, pero tampoco creo que a alguien le importe"

"es verdad, hasta un demonio como tu tiene mas personas a su alrededor que yo"

battousai la observó unos momentos, esas palabras, habían sido las mismas que hikaru le había dicho, ella era huérfana, por eso ella se sentía mal de saber que hasta él, siendo un demonio, tenía gente a su alrededor.

"tu...tu eres una niña extraña" –dijo battousai aturdido-

"extraña?, crees que soy extraña y eres tu el que disfruta matando"

"son cosas distintas"

"no lo son"

"es lo mismo que yo no estoy acompañado por nadie, ellos solo son sirvientes, en cambio, tu deberías estar contenta de que por lo menos alguien tan insignificante como el cazador se preocupe de ti"

"el no se preocupa de mi, para él es mucho mas importante salir a cazarte que quedarse conmigo"

Battousai se volteó, él, segundos antes, había pensado marcharse y dejar que la muchacha siguiera gritando hasta que se cansara, pero ahora, había algo que le decía que se quedara, tenía que saber por que esta muchacha lo aturdía tanto, se quedaría ahí, solo por satisfacer su curiosidad.

"tal vez es por que piensa que si no me caza, no podrá estar contigo nunca."

"no lo justifica"

"hay cosas, que tu jamás podrás entender, por que eres solo una niña, que lo único que piensa es en tener todo lo que le guste, solo quiere estar al lado de su padre por que no se siente capaz de vivir por su cuenta"

"tu no sabes nada!"

"eso es lo que tu crees"

"no necesito consejos de vida de alguien que se alimenta del sufrimiento de las demás personas"

"pues, si piensas así, vas a quedarte sola, y eso es mucho peor que morir sufriendo"

"tu...tu...no tienes derecho a hablarme así, engendro"

"yo hago lo que se me antoja, y tu no puedes decirme que puedo o no puedo decirte"

"por que no te vas de una vez.?"

"por que si me voy, comenzarás a gritar, y ya te lo dije, tu voz de pito me enferma, niñita"

Kaoru no respondió, se sorprendió de lo que battousai le dijo, en cambio, el solo se sentó apoyado en la pared, cerrando sus ojos, kaoru lo observó durante unos momentos, le daba mucha desconfianza quedarse ahí con él, sobre todo después de ver lo que le había hecho a esas mujeres, después de mucho rato, kaoru solo se acomodó en la cama sin dormir, solo observando al demonio.

Battousai llevaba cerca de tres horas en el cuarto de kaoru, y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, se durmió, al principio, fue un sueño ligero, pero luego, cayó en un sueño profundo, sus sentidos se durmieron, recordando todo lo acontecido en su pasado.

----------------------------SUEÑO--------------------

"puedes decirme tu nombre?" –la voz de una niña se escuchaba en el bosque, esta estaba detrás de un hombre de rasgos fríos, él no le prestaba atención.-

"vete niña"

"pero, quiero saber tu nombre"

"por que?"

"para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi"

"solo hice algo que tenía ganas"

"tenías ganas de golpear a esos hombres?"

"quería matarlos, pero tu eres muy entrometida"

"no esta bien lo que haces, aun siendo un demonio" –la niña dijo seria, el hombre se volteó repentinamente sorprendido-

"como es que tu?"

"es muy fácil, pero no me importa, de todas formas me salvaste"

"no me temes?"

"por que debería?"

"olvídalo"

"me dirás tu nombre ahora?"

"kenshin" 

"bien, yo soy hikaru, disculpa?"

"que quieres ahora"

"yo quería decirte si puedo ir contigo"

"no tienes padre o algo niña?"

"no" –ella respondió tristemente- "por eso, permíteme acompañarte"

"no, niña, eres muy molesta"

"por que me dices niña, no eres mas mayor que yo, tan solo por cinco años"

"como sabes eso?"

"por que cuando estabas en ese lugar, tu lo dijiste"

"aun así, eres una niña"

"bien, entonces, como soy una niña, debo tener tutores, tu lo serás"

"no lo seré, no es mi obligación cuidar de una niña entrometida"

"por favor, kenshin" –su voz ahora rogaba, ella inesperadamente se abrazo a él, kenshin solo se quedo parado-

"suéltame" –el ordeno-

"por que eres así?" –ella susurró mientras las lagrimas caían-

"tu eres solo una niña, no sabes lo que haces"

"por eso, déjame ir contigo, te prometo que no molestare"

Battousai se separó de la muchacha, y la miró unos segundos.

"bien, pero trata de mantenerte alejada de mi lo suficientemente para no escuchar tu voz"

"de acuerdo" –ella respondió secando las lagrimas, después ambos siguieron su camino-

Ella se había convertido en una persona muy especial para él, desde ese día había viajado con él, y sin que él se lo pidiera ella había aprendido a controlarlo, pero, eso había servido para que ese tipo se aprovechara, ella se había sacrificado por él, y lo peor, había sido él mismo quien había acabado con su valiosa vida.

--------------------------------------FIN DEL SUEÑO-------------------------

"hikaru...." –battousai murmuro entre sueños, repentinamente el abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos ojos azules observándolo sorprendidamente, kaoru se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama.

"hikaru?" –ella preguntó- "quien es ella?"

"no te importa"

"por que?"

"por que tu solo debes preocuparte de si mañana estarás viva, solo de eso"

"me matarás?"

"apártate" –el dijo quitando a kaoru, quien se había acercado a él, sentándose en frente para escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta-

"quien es esa muchacha?"

"una persona muy importante para mi"

"y por que no esta aquí a tu lado?"

"esta muerta"

"yo, lo siento, no quise"

"no te he culpado, o si?"

"como?"

Incluso battousai se sorprendió de si mismo, había hecho eso para que aquella niña no se sintiera mal por haberlo hecho recordar algo que el no quería.

"que no te he culpado de lo que le paso a hikaru."

"por que te preocupa que me sienta culpable?"

"no me preocupa"

"entonces?"

"solo..." –battousai no sabía que responder, esa niña lo había arrastrado a una pregunta sin respuesta-

"solo que?" –kaoru preguntó mirando a battousai, trataba de no distraerse con sus ojos, pero le era imposible- "dime, battousai"

"niña, eres muy entrometida"

"esa no es la respuesta"

"maldición, que no te enseñaron a quedarte callada, eres desagradable"

"no mas que un demonio que se divierte matando" 

"jajajaja, crees que eso me ofende? –battousai dijo sarcástico-

"por que eres así, por que no puedes responderme bien"

"por que eres tan entrometida?"

"eso es simple, engendro, soy una "niña", como tu dices, pero tu no tienes razón" –kaoru dijo quitando sus ojos de él cuando él levantó su rostro para mirarla-

"engendro?" –battousai preguntó interesado en la forma de decirle de la niña-

"si, engendro, eso eres"

"eso crees tu?"

"si, esa es la única forma de decirle a un demonio"

"entonces, estas completamente segura de que yo soy un demonio?" –battousai dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro de sorpresa en kaoru-

"acaso no lo eres?" –kaoru preguntó intrigada-

"eso te preguntó, crees que soy un demonio?"

"bueno...yo...si, lo creo, y eres el peor de todos, por eso te odio" –kaoru dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila-

"me odias?" –battousai comenzó a acercarse a kaoru, quien por instinto, se levantó y comenzó a retroceder-

"si....yo...te...te...odio" –kaoru trató de articular, ese demonio la ponía muy nerviosa, y eso la asustaba-

"entonces, por que estas nerviosa?" –battousai se acercó aun más- "acaso alguien que odia a otra persona no debe tan solo ignorarla, no ponerse nerviosa"

"pero...tu...no eres una persona" –kaoru susurró, sintiendo como battousai se acercaba aun más-

"y que soy?" –fue la pregunta de battousai, su cercanía era ahora muy peligrosa-

"un....un demonio" –kaoru susurró tratando de tranquilizarse- "eso eres....un demonio"

"jejejeje, no, no lo soy" –battousai susurró al oído a kaoru-

"no lo eres?"

Battousai se separó de kaoru, poniendo nuevamente una distancia prudente entre ambos, kaoru lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a romper el silencio.

"como es eso de que no eres un demonio?" 

"lo que oyes niña"

"eso es mentira, creo que lo haces para confundirme y luego matarme tranquilamente."

"eres una niña muy estúpida, si quisiera matarte, lo haría sin problemas y no tendría que inventar toda esta estupidez que no es divertida" –battousai dijo casi al punto de la furia, pero logrando controlar sus impulsos a ultimo momento.-

"entonces, ¿qué eres?" –kaoru preguntó interesada en las razones que battousai le había dado-

"yo ahora no soy nada, niña"

"como es eso, debes ser algo, demonio o...humano" –kaoru paró repentinamente, como era posible que matara si era humano-

"yo no soy nada, hace mucho tiempo que deje de pertenecer a este mundo, y al otro" –battousai dijo calmadamente, era extraño para él revelarle estas cosas a cualquier persona, pero esta muchacha le daba comodidad- "yo me convertí en esto por un accidente, aunque creo que realmente lo deseaba"

"entonces tu...eras humano?"

"hace mucho tiempo...yo fui humano, con unos amigos quisimos probarnos a nosotros mismos quien era mas valiente, cuando llegamos a una parte del bosque muy oscura, uno de ellos, comenzó a conportarse extraño, fuimos muy tontos al creerle, sobre todo por que en principio fue idea suya..." –battousai abrió sus ojos y los fijó en kaoru, observando sus rasgos, estos estaban pasivos-

"que ocurrió?"

"él era un demonio, los mató a todos, primero los torturaba para ver si eran capaces de soportar el dolor, realmente yo no sé como aguante, después de que él terminara de jugar con nosotros, comenzó a matarlos de a uno, no me mató, dijo que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser como él, cuando desperté estaba tirado, durante algunos días no supe que había pasado, no recordaba nada, cuando lo volví a encontrar, él empezó a provocarme, diciendo estupideces, no me pude controlar y cuando volví en mi, me di cuenta de que había matado a todos los tipos que iban junto a él, él solamente se reía y me observaba, luego me dijo lo que yo me temía, que yo había sido, y que sin importar lo que hiciera ya no podía hacer nada para evitar en lo que me había convertido, ese maldito, nuestro contacto se rompió completamente, yo no podía controlar el impulso de matar que ese maldito había creado en mi, ahí fue cuando conocí a hikaru" –kenshin no pudo continuar por que kaoru lo interrumpió-

"entonces, tu la amabas?" – kaoru no sabía por que un nudo en su garganta se formo antes de formular esa pregunta, realmente algo en su interior no quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa-

"no, yo jamás la ame, ella fue una persona muy importante para mi, fue como mi hermana, yo la protegí de unos tipos, ella se quedo conmigo, pero un día hubo un incidente, ella murió..." –la voz de battousai se apago- "después me enteré que kiyosato, el tipo ese había planeado todo, quería probar mis poderes, mi fuerza, el maldito no le importo nada, solo satisfacer su curiosidad"

"que cruel" –kaoru susurró tratando de imaginar lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de battousai, battousai repentinamente se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos en el cuello de kaoru suavemente, ella se congeló- "que...que...ocurre?"

"tu me recuerdas a ella, tus ojos, tienen la misma inocencia, por eso yo..." –battousai abrazó repentinamente a kaoru, esta no dijo nada, se sorprendió mucho de esta acción.-

"por que te comportas así?" –kaoru susurró, nuevamente esa sensación de nerviosismo-

"por que preguntas tantas cosas?" –battousai preguntó en un susurro al oído de kaoru- "por que?, igual que ella, por que tienes que ser como ella"

"solo por eso...te recuerdo a esa niña, por eso...por eso tu no te atreves a matarme?" –kaoru preguntó, ella no sabía por que, pero no quería saber la respuesta-

"eso no importa"

"suéltame" –kaoru dijo, su voz se estaba quebrando, pero no quería llorar, pero era incorrecto, era incorrecto que llorara por un demonio-

"eso es lo que quieres, niña?"

Kaoru no respondió, se quedó callada, después de unos segundos, battousai la soltó abruptamente, kaoru cayó al suelo, battousai caminó hacia la puerta, y se detuvo en el umbral.

"niña" –battousai llamó-

"que quieres?"

"duérmete"

"no puedo si tu estás aquí"

"ya me voy, ahora, quiero que olvides lo que pasó, y todo lo que te dije"

"no tienes que preocuparte"

"mañana...."- battousai comenzó- "mañana volverás con los tuyos, no hay razón por la que debas quedarte aquí, tu te quedaras callada si no quieres morir, y yo no te molestaré, por que no hay razón para que permanezcas aquí, no me importa lo que te suceda, por eso, mañana te prometo que te irás"

"como confiar en un demonio"

"simple, por que yo no soy uno"

Battousai se fue del cuarto, kaoru solo se recostó en la cama y trató de dormir, aunque era muy difícil, pero, ahora solo debía esperar, mañana la dejarían ir, no tendría que soportar al petulante demonio, tampoco volvería a preocuparse por esa extraña sensación que este le producía.

__

"solo una noche, kaoru, espera una noche, y volverás a tu casa, volverás junto a los tuyos"

"solo una noche, y volverás a estar tranquilo, no tendrás que preocuparte de esa niña molesta y entrometida, una noche"

Battousai volvió a su asiento en su cuarto, cerró sus ojos para olvidar todo, pero lo que mas quería olvidar era el por que le había contado todo a esa niña, lo inquietaba, y mas extraño aun, la había abrazado!, como había siquiera pensado en abrazarla, y ese aroma, maldición, eran tan parecidas, pero a la vez tan distintas. Estúpido, pensaba battousai, era ilógico que esa niña lo inquietara tanto, pero todo eso pasaría mañana.

-------------------------------------------

"lo encontraron?"

"si, señor, esta en Tokio"

"bien, saben en que lugar?"

"no, pero señor, que es lo que quiere con battousai?"

"saber hasta cuanto han evolucionado sus poderes, y ahora será muy fácil, ya que la muchacha esta muerta"

La voz del hombre se apagó en la oscuridad de la caverna, esperando el amanecer para iniciar su viaje hacia el infierno en que se convertiría Tokio...

**__**

--------------------

N/A: HOLAP, REALMENTE ME SIENTO MUY MAL POR NO PODER RESPONDERLES SUS REWIEWS, PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO HARE, ES KE ESTO DEL COLEGIO ME TIENE ATADA COMPLETAMENTE, PERO YA ME ESTOY DESOCUPANDO, ESPERO KE ME COMPRENDAN, BIEN, OJALA KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES LO DE BROKEN PIECES, ME VOY A DEMORAR UN POKO EN LAS PROX. ACTUALIZACIONES DE ESE FIC, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, KE NO PIENSO DEJARLO TIRADO.

NATTZUMI.


	6. la llegada del infierno

**__**

N/A: HOLAP!, COMO ESTAN, ESPERO KE ESTEN BIEN, AKI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAP. DE ANSIAS DE SANGRE, OJALA KE LES GUSTE.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, NUK LO SERA TAMPOCO...

CAPITULO 5: LA LLEGADA DEL INFIERNO

"no han sabido nada de kaoru?"

"no" –fue la fría respuesta de aoshi ante la pregunta de misao-

"acaso no eres un cazador?"

"lo soy"

"entonces ve a buscarla!!"

"maldición, si quieres encontrar a tu amiga, tienes que callarte, si estás hablando no puedo planear las cosas"

Misao se quedó callada ante la llamada de atención de aoshi, ciertamente el tenía razón, pero no podía quedarse callada, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que diría el padre de kaoru si se llegara a enterar, sin duda esto era desesperante.

"aoshi?"

"dime, megumi"

"no es culpa de misao todo esto"

"lo sé"

"entonces no la trates así, ella solo esta preocupada"

"eso es verdad aoshi, sin duda esto es muy preocupante para ella, es decir, son amigas" –sanosuke interrumpió, entrando a la sala donde se encontraban todos-

"bien, entonces por que no se quedan callados todos, estoy pensando un lugar"

"un lugar?"

"donde encontraron el cuerpo de la niña"

"que niña?"

"la niña que decían acompañaba a battousai"

"pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?" –megumi preguntó tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de aoshi sin éxito alguno-

"creo que debe haber algún lugar cerca de ahí donde podamos buscar pistas sobre a donde se pudieron llevar a kaoru"

"eso es ilógico"

"tienes una idea mejor?"

"no"

La conversación llegó hasta ahí, todos se alejaron del cuarto, misao se dirigió a la pieza de kaoru, megumi y sanosuke se dirigieron al salón principal, aoshi se quedo ahí, cerrando sus ojos para meditar.

--------------------------

"kateshi, crees que vamos por el camino correcto?"

"si, eso creo, además, no crees que si no lo fuéramos, no hubiéramos tenido que pelear con todos esos engendros por el camino?"

"tienes razón"

"entonces, sigamos con nuestro camino, cuando lleguemos al pueblo más cercano, llamaremos para saber la situación allá"

"entendido"

Ambos hombres siguieron su camino, kateshi aun podía recordar su batalla con battousai, este lo había prácticamente humillado, no le importo mucho que lo hubiera derrotado, lo que lo había enfadado era que aquel demonio se hubiera atrevido a dañar a su hija, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca.

"hiko, creo que es mejor que paremos en este pueblo" –se escucho la voz de kateshi, había pasado algún tiempo desde que ambos habían dejado de hablar para seguir su camino en silencio-

"bien, aquí llamaremos a las muchachas para ver si todo anda bien allá"

Ambos se adentraron en el pueblo, la gente los miraba con cierto temor, se veía a distancias que ese pueblo no era muy conocido, y que si alguien andaba en ese pueblo, era solo por coincidencias.

"disculpe" –hiko llamó a una mujer que barría las afueras de una casa con un gran patio- "podría decirnos donde hay un teléfono cerca"

"vaya al bar del centro, ahí encontrará uno" –fue la respuesta de la mujer, esta los miraba asustada, era cierto que no era muy común ver a dos hombres con abrigos largos, pero no podían mostrara sus armas-

"muchas gracias, señora"

"no se preocupe"

La mujer inmediatamente se entró en su casa, temiendo por su vida.

"estas personas son muy extrañas" –kateshi susurró a hiko mientras pasaban por el pueblo-

"mas extraño aun, que este pueblo es prácticamente incivilizado"

"a que se deberá todo esto"

"no lo sé, por eso, será mejor que nos larguemos pronto de aquí, además tengo un mal presentimiento sobre las chicas"

"bien, llamémoslas y nos largamos"

"vamos"

Hiko y kateshi entraron al bar que la mujer les había indicado, no había sido muy difícil distinguirlo siendo que era el único en ese pequeño pueblo, todos los hombres que ahí estaban los miraban curiosos, pero uno sobresalía de todos, un hombre que iba junto a dos los miraba como queriendo analizar que era lo que llevaban debajo de sus abrigos, ciertamente eso era lo que hacía.

"podría usar su teléfono?" –kateshi interrumpió al cantinero-

"claro, mientras pague"

"no se preocupe" –kateshi tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hogar, la llamada fue atendida por natsu.

"natsu, como estas"

__

"mi señor, Ud...."

"que ocurre?"

"_nada, señor, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar con Ud."_

"kaoru?"

__

"no, su hija no se encuentra" –una voz fría contestó el teléfono, kateshi se sorprendió de esto e inmediatamente quiso explicaciones-

"quien rayos es Ud.?"

"_kamiya-san, mi nombre es shinomori aoshi, me encuentro en su casa junto a takani megumi y sagara sanosuke, nosotros vinimos a hablar con Ud. Pero Ud. Ya se había ido, lamentablemente su hija no nos pudo atender por que no estaba, así que salimos a buscarla, cuando llegamos, un demonio se la llevó" –_aoshi explicaba todo calmadamente, kateshi en cambio, había pasado por distintos tonos de colores, no daba crédito a lo que oía, su hija había sido secuestrada-

"oiga Ud. Quien rayos es Ud. Y por que quería hablar conmigo"

"_señor, tiene que calmarse, así no podré explicarle nada"_

"maldición, que quiere explicarme, que vio como se llevaban a mi hija y no fue capaz de hacer nada?"

__

"yo no vine a cuidar a su hija, solo vine a hablar con Ud. Y si ella es una niña malcriada que no puede seguir ordenes de quedarse en casa, eso es su problema, kamiya-san"

"dígame, quien fue, fue ese demonio?"

__

"señor, yo no le voy a decir nada por teléfono, Ud. Debe regresar, esto es un asunto de vida o muerte, es necesario que Ud. Regrese."

"que es esto?, que cosa puede ser mas importante que mi búsqueda?"

__

le aseguro que su búsqueda esta errada, lo que Ud. Busca, se encuentra aquí, así que, Ud. Decide, seguir vagando estúpidamente sin obtener nada, o regresar y encontrar todo lo que busca y alcanzar sus objetivos"

"aoshi-san, regresare esta misma noche, estaré por allá dentro de un día o dos"

__

"aquí lo espero, kamiya-san"

"solo quiero pedirle que encuentre a mi hija"

__

"me estoy encargando de eso, kamiya-san, creo que nuestra conversación debe seguir aquí, lo dejo"

"aoshi?"

Kateshi colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia hiko, quien lo miraba curioso por la extraña conversación que había sostenido con ese hombre.

"y?, que ocurrió por allá?" –hiko preguntó interesado en la respuesta que kateshi podría darle-

"kaoru, se la llevaron"

"como?"

"lo que oyes, pero, ese sujeto me dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para rescatarla, pero, lo que más me extraño fue a lo que se refirió aparte"

"que te dijo?"

"él dice que lo que busco esta en Tokio, pero, no entiendo por que dice que es un asunto de vida o muerte"

"y misao?"

"no lo sé, lo de kaoru me quito todo lo que tenía en la mente, no entiendo por que ella es así, por que no siguió mis ordenes"

"entiéndela"

"imposible!"

"eso es lo que piensas?" –hiko dijo serenamente tomando un sorbo de sake, no recibió respuesta, lo único que hubo fue silencio, un silencio que se colgó sobre ellos-

----------------------------

"aoshi?" –sanosuke preguntó-

"que sucede sanosuke"

"que fue lo que te dijo el cazador?"

"estará aquí dentro de uno o dos días, por mientras, nos encargaremos de la muchacha, la tendremos aquí antes de que kamiya-san regrese"

"crees que lo logremos?" –una voz femenina interrumpió en la sala-

"haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance"

"pero nosotros no vinimos a eso"

"lo sé, pero es lo menos que podemos hacer si queremos la ayuda de kamiya-san"

"entiendo, mañana comenzaremos?"

"así es"

"bien, yo me retiro, iré al cuarto que natsu dispuso para nosotros, descansen"

"descansa, megumi, y tu también sanosuke, vete a dormir"

"si, buenas noche"

Aoshi nuevamente quedo solo, después de unos minutos, el también se dirigió a su cuarto, el día siguiente sería un día muy duro, y si es que querían recuperar a kaoru, necesitaban descansar.

-------------------------------

Había amanecido y el sol llegó a la habitación en la que kaoru se encontraba, ella abrió los ojos, y se levantó lentamente de la cama, ella se dirigió a la puerta y poso su cabeza de lado sobre esta, escuchando lo que sucedía afuera.

"ya despertaste?" –una voz fría se escuchó de afuera, kaoru se sobresalto-

"s..s..si, estoy despierta"

"bien, te esperó en mi sala"

"para que?" –kaoru preguntó temerosa-

"solo apresúrate"

"yo no conozco este lugar, como quieres que llegue si esto es inmenso"

"te esta esperando uno de mis sirvientes aquí, así que apresúrate"

Battousai miró fríamente a el demonio que estaba a su lado, su mirada era una de advertencia, el demonio solo asintió, battousai caminó en dirección a su salón, aun un poco confundido por lo sucedido la noche anterior, aun no descifrada por que le había contado todo eso a la niña, eso era un verdadero enigma para él, al igual como la niña.

Kaoru salió del cuarto y el demonio la miró libidinosamente, kaoru se estremeció ante esta mirada, pero el demonio solo la jaló del brazo en dirección al pasillo.

"oye, suéltame engendro, puedo caminar sola"

"niña, deberías ser menos engreída si no quieres terminar muerta"

"atrévete a matarme, si es que no quieres seguir tu después" –kaoru dijo desafiante, el demonio la ignoró-

"mi jefe quiere verte, así que es mejor que camines"

Ambos se detuvieron ante una puerta muy grande, kaoru recordó que ese era el cuarto de battousai, ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Cuando entraron, battousai estaba sentado en el mismo asiento que cuando ella llegó, battousai lo miró fijamente y le indicó que se acercará mientras que ordeno que los dejaran a solas, nuevamente ellos estaban solos.

"que es lo que quieres?, prometiste que me dejarías marcharme de aquí"

"y lo harás"

"entonces, déjame salir de este horrendo lugar" –kaoru dijo casi rogando-

"primero, niña, si quieres irte, prometerás callarte, no dirás nada de este lugar, si no quieres morir y quedar como los hombres que viste cuando nos conocimos, te callaras" –battousai dijo sin emoción alguna, kaoru palideció al recordar a esos hombres, si es que a eso que había visto se le podía llamar hombres-

"muy bien, yo me callaré, pero tu te irás de esta ciudad"

"tu no me ordenas niña" –battousai dijo mirando a kaoru, ella retrocedió ante el repentino cambio en la voz del demonio-

"entonces, déjame salir de aquí ahora"

"bien" –battousai se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia kaoru esta solo comenzó a retroceder pero battousai la tomó del brazo, kaoru trató de soltarse pero le fue imposible-

"que haces, suéltame, suéltame de una vez"

"silencio"

"que harás conmigo?" –kaoru preguntó angustiada, pero en su interior disfrutaba de su cercanía con el demonio-

"llevarte de regreso a tu hogar, niña"

Kaoru no dijo nada más, no sabía por que, pero algo le decía que confiara en él, battousai aflojo el agarre y rápidamente la golpeó en la nuca, kaoru cayó desmayada, ella no se había dado cuenta cuando la mano de battousai la había alcanzado, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando caía inconsciente, battousai la sostuvo en sus brazos cuando kaoru cayó, lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, cuando llegó a un salón muy amplio, todos los demonios miraron a kaoru con degeneración, pero battousai los miró fríamente.

"saldré por esta noche, no hagan nada, entendido?"

"bien, pero jefe, no nos dejará divertirnos un poco con la chiquilla?"

"no, y no quiero volver a verla por aquí, no quiero que la vuelvan a traer, si alguien desobedece esa orden, yo mismo me encargaré de que sea la última que desobedezca"

Battousai salió de su escondite con kaoru en brazos, él desapareció en la oscuridad, cuando llegó al parque donde se habían llevado a kaoru se dirigió a la orilla del río que lo cruzaba, y depositó a kaoru en la base de un árbol, kaoru estaba aun inconsciente, battousai la observó por unos momentos, analizando los rasgos de kaoru, esta parecía que solo dormía, que dormía profundamente.

__

"por que me incomoda tanto que se parezca a hikaru, es decir, no es la primera vez que encuentro a una niña entrometida al igual que ella, pero no es solo eso, algo me impulsó a decirle todo, pero, ya no es solo su parecido con hikaru, ahora es algo en ella, que realmente quiero evitar, a toda costa quiero espantar este molesto sentimiento de comodidad."

Kaoru en ese momento despertó, pero al sentir aun la presencia de battousai, permaneció con los ojos cerrados solo los abrió un poco para poder ver que era lo que battousai hacía, y se sorprendió mucho de ver que la observaba, pero no era con la mirada que todos los demonios que estaban a su cargo le daban en el escondite de battousai, era distinta, esta tenía confusión, y ternura?.

__

"imposible, él no conoce esos sentimientos, pero lo que me contó, no, kaoru no debes dejarte engañar, el es un demonio, y es el mas cruel de todos, es el culpable de todo...de todo..."

Los pensamientos de kaoru fueron interrumpidos por voces, y estas eran voces conocidas, no solo ella las escuchó, también battousai, este le dio una última mirada a kaoru antes de salir y desaparecer de la vista de kaoru, kaoru al no percibir la presencia de battousai se levantó lentamente, lo primero que oyó fue un grito de aviso.

"aquí esta, la encontré, aquí esta!!!" –kaoru pudo escuchar la voz de misao-

"misao!!!" –kaoru corrió hacia su amiga-

"donde estabas?, nosotros te buscamos pero no te encontramos, como es que tu..."

"nosotros?" –kaoru preguntó extrañada-

"si, aoshi-sama, megumi-san y sagara-san"

"quienes son ellos, misao?"

"nosotros vinimos a hablar con su padre, señorita kamiya, pero nos encontramos con su desaparición" –una voz interrumpió la conversación de misao y kaoru-

"si, es sobre un asunto importante, pero cuando llegamos, Ud. No se encontraba y cuando llegamos aquí, era demasiado tarde" –megumi agregó-

"entonces, Uds. Eran esas personas que vi antes de..." –kaoru recordó lo que battousai le había hecho prometer y calló repentinamente-

"antes de que, kamiya-san?" –aoshi preguntó al ver la expresión de kaoru-

"yo, yo no lo recuerdo, creo que me golpeé la cabeza, esta todo muy confuso" –kaoru inventó algo para no romper su promesa-

"creo que, necesitamos que recupere la memoria, su padre viene en camino y necesitamos saber todo acerca del lugar hacia donde la llevaron, estamos seguros que battousai esta detrás de esto"

"battousai?" –kaoru se hizo la que no sabía de que hablaban- "donde se supone que he estado?"2

"como?, acaso Ud. No vio el lugar?" –sanosuke preguntó viendo a kaoru-

"no, lo único que recuerdo es que era un lugar muy oscuro y..."

Kaoru no pudo seguir hablando por que un fuerte trueno resonó en todo el parque, no era un trueno anunciando tormenta, era algo mucho peor, battousai que en ese momento se encontraba observando la forma de actuar de kaoru, comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar donde todos se encontraban sin ser visto, el sabía que ese trueno no era un trueno anunciando lluvia, el estaba seguro que nuevamente podría encontrarse con el ser que lo había desgraciado.

"que extraño, no anunciaron lluvia" –misao dijo extrañada-

"no..." –fue lo único que aoshi dijo, megumi y sanosuke lo miraron preocupados, pronto descubrieron a lo que aoshi se refería-

"misao, kaoru váyanse de aquí lo antes posible" –megumi se adelantó a aoshi-

"pero, que pasa?" –kaoru dijo mirando hacia todos lados- "que es esto?"

"esto, hermosa dama, es la entrada del infierno" –una voz resonó a través del parque, aoshi se volteó y se paralizó, en frente de él se encontraba lo que él había ido a detener a Tokio, pero lo que él no se esperaba, era que llegara tan pronto, todavía no le había explicado nada al cazador, aun no era el momento, todo esto se había adelantado-

"kaoru, misao, corran!!!" –fue la orden de aoshi, kaoru y misao no tuvieron mas que correr, megumi y sanosuke se pusieron al lado de aoshi en posición de ataque, ellos mas que atacar, querían proteger a las muchachas que trataban de escapar por la orden antes dada-

"iluso, por mas que las salves ahora, nada las salvará después" –el extraño hombre dijo sonriendo-

"kiyosato..." –una voz fría los detuvo a todos, kiyosato no tuvo mas que voltear para encontrarse a battousai mirándolo con los ojos mas fríos del mundo-

"vaya, vaya, creo que esto se va a poner muy emocionante, los tres cazadores y el "demonio" reprimido, jajajaja" –akira kiyosato reía burlonamente al verlos a todos, aoshi discretamente le daba la orden a megumi que siguiera a kaoru y misao, esta acataba esa orden inmediatamente, aoshi y sanosuke se quedarían a observar la situación.

Akira miraba a battousai directamente, había dejado de prestarle atención a aoshi y a sanosuke, ahora solo quería ver a su "creación".

"battousai, esos ojos no son los mismos con los que mirabas a la niña, jajaja" –akira se burló de battousai al recordar ese incidente- "no, eso es mentira, así la mirabas el día que la mataste"

"maldito desgraciado, voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas"

"por que?, acaso nuevamente tienes algo por que luchar?"

"voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a hikaru"

"idiota, yo no hice nada, fuiste tu"

Battousai no escuchó mas los argumentos de kiyosato y se lanzó al ataque, cegado por la furia que le producía ver a ese monstruo frente a él, aoshi y sano observaban atentos, ninguno se había dado cuenta del momento en que battousai había dado el primer golpe, pero akira ya se encontraba en el suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

"jajajaja, eso es todo lo que tienes?" –dijo arremetiendo contra battousai- "yo pense que valdría la pena gastar mi tiempo en ti, veo que me equivoque"

"vas a ver de lo que es capaz tu "creación", después de que te mate"

"eso no lo harás, por que tu serás parte de mi infierno, tu vivirás en el, y matarás por mi, por que para eso fue que te necesitaba en un principio, y lo peor para ti, nadie va a poder controlarte..."

Aoshi escuchaba atónito, era para eso que kiyosato había hecho a battousai, por eso había creado tal monstruo, pero ahora, como el mismo había dicho, nada iba a detenerlo, como nada podría tampoco detener el infierno que acababa de llegar a Tokio junto con ese demonio...

------------------------

**__**

N/A: KE TAL, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, TAMBIEN ME ESTOY ENCARGANDO DE BROKEN PIECES Y ESO SI QUE QUITA TIEMPO, PERO ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA (LITERALMENTE), BUENO, NUEVAMENTE TENGO 0% DE TIEMPO PARA REWIEWS, SOLO PUEDO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y DECIRLES KE SIN FALTA, AHORA SI, EN EL PROX. LES RESPONDO LOS REWIEWS, Y DE NUEVO DISCULPAS POR NO PODE RESPONDER AHORA.

NATTZUMI.


	7. descontrol, por ella o por ti?

**__**

N/A: BIEN, AKI LES TRAIGO EL CAP. 6 DE ANSIAS DE SANGRE, ESPERO KE LES GUSTE POR KE LO HICE CON TODO MI ENTUSIASMO.

DISCLAIMER: COMO HOY ANDO DE HUMOR, ME DARE EL TRABAJO DE PONER TODO, RUROUNI KENSHIN (SAMURAI X) NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE AL GRAN WATSUKI-SENSEI, POR SI ALGUIEN AUN NO CONOCIA AL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTA SERIE.

CAPITULO 6: DESCONTROL, POR ELLA O POR TI?

"Ahora nadie puede salvarme, excepto tú, que me llevas sin querer a un mundo idílico, donde todo es posible con tu sola sonrisa, pero, aun no es tiempo, el tiempo de que por fin pueda disfrutar de esta sensación de comodidad libremente, aun no llega, pero estoy completamente seguro de que llegará, por ahora, solo deja ahogarme en tus ojos, déjame perderme en ellos, una vez más..."

-------

"battousai, jamás podrás revivirla, aunque me mates, así que deja esas estupideces y acepta que solo podrás vivir matando, en mi infierno" –akira decía mientras esquivaba los ataques de battousai fácilmente-

"cállate, tu no tienes que decirme nada, solo pelea" –battousai ya se encontraba cansado, llevaban tiempo peleando, y solo había podido golpear a kiyosato una solo vez-

Akira se paró lejos de battousai y lo observó, battousai había comenzado a jadear por el cansancio, a pesar de que él era muy poderoso, estaba cegado por la ira, lo único que battousai quería era matar a kiyosato por lo que lo había obligado a hacer, solo eso lo motivaba a seguir, pero ahora esa motivación no estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte.

Aoshi y sanosuke miraban sorprendidos, sin decir nada, aoshi jaló el brazo de sanosuke jaciendo que este girara a verlo.

"que sucede?"

"vámonos, hay que dejar esto hasta aquí, no tenemos los suficientes poderes para enfrentarlos a ambos, por ahora, solo podemos dejar que ellos terminen su asunto pendiente, nosotros debemos esperar a kamiya-san, solo eso, ahora, larguémonos de este lugar, por que cuando uno de los dos caiga muerto, seguiremos nosotros"

"bien, pero, como?"

"cuando te diga, retrocederas, regresaremos a la residencia de kamiya-san, ahí es donde tenemos que esperarlo"

"ahora?"

"ahora, vamos" –ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, pero su acción no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los demonios, pero los dos estaban demasiado ocupados para preocuparse de los cazadores.-

--------------------------

"kaoru?" 

"que sucede?" –kaoru decía mientras entraba a su cuarto con una agitada misao, ambas habían llegado hace un momento, kaoru no parecía sentir el cansancio de haber corrido desde el parque hasta allí escapando, tampoco se habían percatado de la presencia de megumi detrás de ellas-

"te ves, preocupada"

"estas loca"

"no, ahora mismo me vas a decir por que no le dijiste la verdad a aoshi-san"

"de que hablas" –kaoru dijo acercandose al balcón de su cuarto, observando en dirección al parque-

"tu recuerdas donde te llevaron, verdad?"

"no"

"no me mientas, por favor"

"si" –kaoru dijo cerrando sus ojos, recordando la sensación que le había producido el abrazo de battousai-

"por que no le dijiste?"

"se lo prometí"

"a battousai?" –misao preguntó sorprendida-

"si"

"que ocurrió?"

"su cuerpo, era cálido..." –kaoru susurró abrazándose a si misma-

"de que hablas?"

"yo pensé, que sería frío, pero, era cálido, confortante..." –kaoru decía recordando todo lo sucedido la noche en que ella se quedó en el escondite de battousai- "pero él, aun la recuerda..."

"de que hablas kaoru?"

"aun la ve en sus sueños, yo jamás podré cambiar eso..." 

Misao la observaba sorprendida, su amiga hablaba como si conociera muy bien a battousai, misao observó a kaoru unos momentos, su rostro, demostraba tristeza.

"de que hablas, kaoru, me estás asustando" –misao dijo sin poder creer aun lo que escuchaba-

"que?" –kaoru abrió sus ojos repentinamente-

"tu...tu estabas diciendo algo de battousai"

"no" –kaoru dijo negando lo que su corazón inconsciente sentía- "yo no he dicho nada..."

"que ocurrió?"

"nada"

"dime, kaoru, puedes confiar en mi"

"sabes?, battousai no es un demonio" –dijo kaoru aun tratando de calmar sus nervios ante el solo recuerdo de sentir a battousai abrazandola-

"como que no?, solo un demonio puede asesinar a tantas personas sin sentir nada"

"yo no sé, eso fue lo que él me dijo"

"le creíste?" –misao volvió a sonar sorprendida-

"yo...si le creí, no vi por que no"

"solo lo hizo para ganar tu confianza"

"pero sonaba sincero"

"kaoru, que fue lo que te hizo?"

"nada"

Un silencio se colgó sobre ellas, kaoru había vuelto a posar su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche, repentinamente kaoru comenzó a retroceder.

"kaoru?"

"misao, tengo que ir"

"donde?"

"él esta ahí"

"quien?"

"estoy segura de que él está ahí"

Kaoru sin decir nada salió de su cuarto atropellando a megumi quien se dirigía a verla, misao se quedo parada en el cuarto meditando las últimas palabras de kaoru.

-----------------------

"kenshin, amigo, es hora de que te rindas, ya no podrás ganarme"

"tu....maldito, como te atreves a decir mi nombre"

"que te pasa?, no estás feliz de ver a un viejo amigo?"

"jamás fuiste mi amigo"

"yo quería que domináramos este asqueroso mundo juntos, pero tu tenías que seguir siendo un demonio asesino, no un estúpido que cuidaba niñitas"

"por eso la mataste?"

"yo no la maté, que te quede claro, fuiste tú"

"mentira!!" –battousai dijo atacando de nuevo sin éxito- "yo no quise"

"eres un bastardo, no mereces seguir viviendo, voy a matarte ahora para que no sigas sufriendo, maldito híbrido"

"matarme?, pues me harías un gran favor..." –battousai cerró sus ojos y se paró, estaba muy cansado como para seguir luchando, esa batalla la había perdido el mismo instante en que se había dejado cegar por la ira, ya no había nada más que hacer.

-----------------

"misao!!!, kaoru!!!" –sanosuke gritó al entrar a la mansión-

"no grites sano" –megumi dijo entrando junto con misao al cuarto de donde provenían los gritos-

"y kaoru-san?" –aoshi preguntó al no verla-

"eh...ella está..." –misao iba a decir que ella había salido por que su amiga corría peligro allá afuera-

"está durmiendo" –megumi la interrumpió 

"entonces, hay que dejarla, pasó por muchas cosas hoy"

"si" –megumi respondió –"misao y yo nos retiraremos ahora a nuestras habitaciones"

"si, aoshi-sama, sagara-san, buenas noches"

"buenas noches" –ambos respondieron-

-------------------

__

"tengo que llegar, estoy segura de que él está ahí, junto a ese extraño hombre, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé por que, pero siento que él va a salir muy mal de esto, y realmente no quiero que eso suceda..."

Kaoru ya casi llegaba al parque, ella corría lo más rápido que podía, algo le decía que battousai estaba ahí, ella no estaba equivocada, pero realmente lo que vería no iba a gustarle mucho.

------------------

Battousai estaba arrodillado en el suelo, akira lo observaba sin emoción alguna, sin decir nada, akira corrió hacia él, battousai lo esquivó a penas, en ese momento kaoru llegaba al parque, se quedó paralizada al ver a battousai así.

"kenshin, tienes que rendirte, nada de lo que hagas te va a salvar, si decides ayudarme, tal vez te perdone la vida"

"nun...nun...ca" –battousai dijo presionando su estómago, akira ya lo tenía muy herido, pero battousai no pensaba rendirse-

kaoru avanzó lentamente, sorprendida de lo que veía, battousai estaba herido, mientras que el otro hombre estaba ileso, kaoru estaba realmente sorprendida, pero eso no le importaba mucho, lo que más le importaba era la condición física de battousai, kaoru avanzó hasta él, pero no pasó desapercibida para kiyosato.

"vaya, hermosa joven, no debería estar aquí" –akira dijo avanzando hacia ella, battousai se volteó y al ver a kaoru se paralizó- "que ocurre?, acaso no quieres divertirte conmigo?"

"dé....dé..ja...déjala" –battousai saco fuerzas para ponerse de pie y tratar de acercarse a kaoru y kiyosato"

"por que?, acaso la conoces kenshin?" –akira dijo sonriendo- "quien es ella?" –akira tomó a kaoru del cuello y la levantó, kaoru miraba de reojo a battousai, cuando kaoru lo vio, este avanzaba lentamente hacia akira, pero sus ojos no expresaban ninguna emocion, kaoru se asustó al verlo así.

"te dije que la dejaras"

"como?" –akira se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de battousai, esta era fría, de ultratumba-

Akira dejó a kaoru de golpe, esta cayó al suelo, sin decir nada battousai nuevamente comenzó a pelear con akira, pero esta vez era distinto, no parecía sentir el dolor de sus heridas, ahora era él el que dominaba la pelea, battousai golpeaba sin compasión a akira, este cayó al suelo sangrando, akira miró a battousai, y luego miró a kaoru, y se sorprendió.

__

"Imposible, esa niña logró esto, ella logró que battousai perdiera el control, él solo lo hizo por protegerla, acaso ya no le importa lo de la otra niña?, por que?, esto no estaba planeado, no, no lo estaba" –los pensamientos de akira fueron interrumpidos cuando battousai lo atraveso con su brazo, akira escupió sangre, y battousai lo soltó, mirandolo con odio-

"vete de aquí"

"jajajaja, por que no me matas?"

"vete de una vez, terminaremos esto en otra ocasión"

"por que?, por que está esa mujer?"

"no tiene nada que ver con ella"

"acaso ya no te importa la niña?" –no obtuvo respuesta- "acaso perdiste el control de ti mismo solo para poder soportar el dolor y salvarla?"

"que te vayas!!!"

"me iré, pero voy a volver, a ver si puedes salvarla entonces" –akira desapareció tal como había llegado ahí-

Battousai cayó al suelo, kaoru inconscientemente corrió hacia él, y se arrodilló a su lado.

"despierta, tienes que despertar" –la voz de kaoru sonaba angustiada-

"vete" 

"no voy a dejarte así"

"tienes....debes irte" –battousai luchaba contra el impulso de levantarse y matarla, eso era lo que su cuerpo le ordenaba, pero no lo que sus pensamientos querían-

"por que?, que ocurre?"

"yo no puedo...no puedo controlar mi cuerpo" –battousai abrió sus ojos, kaoru notó la pelea interna en la que él se encontraba- 

"vas a matarme?"

"si no te vas, yo podría..."

"entonces mátame" –kaoru sin decir nada comenzó a levantar a battousai-

"déjame solo"

"no, aquí pueden verte" –battousai no dijo nada más, por que sus heridas no se lo permitieron, kaoru aprovechó esto y se lo llevó lejos del parque, a un lugar que su madre le había enseñado-

---------------------

"megumi-san?" –misao dijo en la oscuridad- "megumi-san, está despierta?"

"si, misao"

"por que le mintió a aoshi-sama, no creé que debió decirle para que fueran a ayudar a kaoru?"

"misao, que fue lo que te dijo ella antes de salir?"

"que él estaba allí"

"quien?"

"battousai"

"lo supuse"

"que cosa?" –misao se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la orilla de la de megumi-

"ella nos escondió la verdad, estoy segura de que ella recuerda lo que sucedió en su secuestro-

"así es"

"que más te dijo?"

"me dijo algo sobre que él no podía olvidarla"

"misao, no hay que decirle nada a nadie, entendido?"

"si"

Misao volvió a su cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

__

"esa niña" –megumi pensaba- _"esa niña se ha enamorado, pero estoy segura de que ella sabe que es incorrecto, es por eso que mintió, él le debe haber dicho que no dijera nada, pero ella pudo decirnos, él no sabría, pero prefirió guardarlo como secreto, esto va a terminar muy mal, estoy segura."_

-------------------------

"hiko, llegaremos en la mañana"

"así es, espero que se encuentren bien"

"lo estarán, estoy seguro de que ambas ya están en casa seguras"

"ese sujeto, aoshi shinomori, escondía algo, estoy seguro, por eso te mandó a llamar, kateshi"

"pienso igual, pero no hay que apresurarnos"

---------------------------

"donde estoy?" –la voz de battousai sonó en una especie de cabaña abandonada-

"en mi lugar secreto"

"ya no es secreto, niña"

"no me llames así, me llamo kaoru" –kaoru dijo vendando a battousai-

"crees que me importa?" –kaoru no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio para reprimir las lagrimas que rogaban por salir, ciertamente ese demonio era muy cruel cuando quería serlo- "niña, no tienes que hacer eso"

"por que?" –kaoru levantó su vista, su rostro quedó a solo unos centimetros del de battousai- "estás herido, tengo que curarte si no quiero que te desangres" –kaoru se detuvo abruptamente y se sonrojó, había dicho que no quería que le pasará nada malo, battousai si lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada-

"sabes, por algo soy un ser superior a ti, sano solo sin necesidad de vendajes"

"entiendo" –kaoru dejó de vendar a battousai, ya había vendado sus brazos, pero repentinamente, battousai llevó su mano a su estómago- "que ocurre?"

"nada"

"pero estás herido"

"no ocurre nada!" –battousai alzó la voz, kaoru no le hizo caso y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de battousai, kaoru tragó saliva al ver el cuerpo de battousai, pero borró esa idea de su mente para encargarse de curarlo, cuando terminó de curarlo, kaoru se sentó a su lado-

"tu nombre es kenshin?"

"que importa eso"

"yo quiero saber, acaso no puedo?"

"no, ya te lo he dicho, deja de ser tan entrometida, eres molesta"

"solo dime si así te llamas y te dejaré en paz"

"ese era mi nombre"

"era?"

"dijiste que te callarías"

"perdón" –kaoru bajo la vista, battousai la miró de reojo y suspiró-

"así me llamaba cuando era humano"

"ya veo, ese es un nombre muy bonito"

"los nombres solo son para que las demás personas te llamen, da igual si es bonito o feo"

"esa es una opinión muy antisocial"

"ese es mi estilo de vida, yo jamás he querido compañía"

"quieres que me vaya?"

"me da igual" –nuevamente silencio-

"kenshin"

"que ocurre, deja de llamarme así"

"tengo que irme, pero regresaré mañana"

"no lo hagas, tal vez ya no esté aquí"

"no te irás, verdad?"

"por que te importa?"

"estás herido"

"y que?" –battousai la miró a los ojos-

"prométeme que no te irás"

"como?"

"prométemelo"

"por que debería, solo eres una niña molesta"

"por favor" –battousai la miró por unos momentos y suspiró- "te lo prometo, pero mañana me largaré de aquí"

"si" –kaoru dijo entusiasmada- "que descanses, kenshin" –no recibió respuesta, kaoru tampoco la pidió, solo salió de la cabaña alejandose en dirección a su mansión-

"tu también, kaoru" –susurró battousai cuando kaoru se hubo ido de el lugar- "que descanses"

El sueño se adueñó de battousai, por primera vez pudo dormir tranquilo, con solo una cosa en sus pensamientos, el aroma a jazmines que kaoru había dejado en el lugar.

--------------------------

**__**

N/A: HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR QUE AUN FALTA MUCHO, SIII!!!!, AUN FALTA LO MEJOR.

REALMENTE JAMÁS ME DEJARAN TIEMPO PARA NADA, SOLO LES PUEDO DAR LAS GRACIAS, CON SUERTE PUEDO ESCRIBIR ESTO AHORA, ASI KE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS KIMMY_ANGY (ANGY HIMURA), GABY (HYATT, YUKI_KUDO, SAKURA, MEG_EK, SAIKO KATSUKA, LIME_KAMIYA, NAOKO LIZI KINOMOTO (naoko l k), SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, BUENO, A TODAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, REALMENTE ME SIENTO MUY MAL POR NO PODER RESPONDERLES BN, OJALA KE ME PERDONEN Y KE SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC.

SE DESPIDE DE UDS. UNA MUY APENADA NATTZUMI. T_T

__


	8. por que no puedo olvidarte?

**__**

N/A: HOOOLAAAA!!!!!, COMO ESTAN?, ESPERO KE TODOS SE ENCUENTREN BIEN, AHORA SI KE SI, AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO LES RESPONDO LOS REWIEWS, SIP, POR KE COMO ME HA IDO BIEN EN LAS ULTIMAS PRUEBAS, ME KEDO TIEMPO PARA ESTO, AHORA LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, YA KISIERA YO, EXCEPTO LOS OVAS SEISOUHEN POR KE ME DEJO TRAUMADA _ (PERO ESO ES OTRO CUENTO)._

CAPITULO 7: POR QUE NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE?

"Aún puedo sentir tu aroma rodeándome, estás tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, mi cuerpo me implora poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, pero mi razón me recuerda cruelmente quien eres, lo que yo soy..."

-------------

"kateshi, estamos llegando" –la voz de un hombre resonó en una calle muy desolada-

"si" –fue la única respuesta-

"deja de preocuparte, si lo que ese sujeto, shinomori, dijo es cierto, kaoru ya debe encontrarse en tu casa-

"eso supongo, pero, eso no es lo único que me preocupa, sino también lo otro que me dijo"

"eso también lo sabremos cuando lleguemos"

Ambos hombres llegaron por fin a un portón muy grande, color negro, kateshi tocó el timbre avisando e inmediatamente entraron, cuando llegaron dentro de la mansión, ambos analizaron a las personas que ahí se encontraban, kateshi miró fijamente a aoshi, pasando por sanosuke y megumi, hasta llegar a misao y kaoru quien se encontraba con la mirada baja.

"bienvenido, mi señor" –la voz suave de una mujer cruzó por el salón en el que todos se encontraban, natsu se dirigió hacia kateshi y hiko y tomó sus abrigos y armas- "shinomori-san lo esperaba junto a sus acompañantes"

"bien, gracias natsu, ahora por favor, déjame con el shinomori-san y sus acompañantes"

"si"

"kaoru!" –kateshi dijo haciendo que kaoru se parara en seco- "de ahí hablaremos"

"si, padre" –kaoru susurró-

Cuando kaoru abandonó el salón junto a misao y natsu kateshi comenzó a hablar.

"bien, me presento, yo soy kateshi kamiya, soy el cazador encargado de esta zona, el señor aquí presente es seijuro hiko, el encargado de la zona de kyoto" –kateshi dijo formalmente-

"yo soy, aoshi shinomori, ellos son sanosuke sagara y megumi takani, yo soy el encargado de los últimos incidentes relacionados con akira kiyosato, ellos son mis ayudantes"

"entonces, no veo la razón por la cual Ud. Se encuentre aquí, shinomori-san"

"battousai, él conoció a kiyosato, es por eso que kiyosato lo busca, estoy seguro que Ud. No querrá que esto se complique"

"aun no lo entiendo, shinomori-san"

"kiyosato ha llegado aquí a Tokio, kiyosato está planeando algo, pero aun no hemos podido averiguar bien de que se trata, ese algo que kiyosato planea, incluye a battousai en sus planes"

"quiere que lo ayude a detener a kiyosato?, imposible, estoy encargándome de lo de battousai"

"su hija, estoy seguro de que ella nos puede ayudar respecto a battousai, si logramos atrapar a battousai, podemos hacerlo confesar lo de kiyosato"

"ya veo, ayuda al prójimo, ese es el esquema que me está presentando"

"algo parecido, por eso, kamiya-san, necesitamos su ayuda, esto se está complicando, ayer battousai tuvo un enfrentamiento con kiyosato, por lo poco que pudimos presenciar, esto se está saliendo de control"

"bien, lo ayudaré, pero luego Ud. Hará lo mismo, yo estoy dejando algo muy importante"

"entiendo, kamiya-san, le aseguro que Ud. También saldrá ganando"

"eso espero" -kateshi dijo cerrando sus ojos, cuando los abrió miró fijamente a shinomori- "supongo que natsu ya les debe haber dado sus respectivas habitaciones y no tengo que preocuparme de eso"

"así es, kamiya-san"

"bien, pues les deseo muy buenas tardes, yo me retiro, necesito hablar con mi hija"

"buenas tardes" –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, sano y megumi miraron a hiko quien había permanecido en silencio toda la conversación, este solo hizo lo mismo que kateshi.-

----------------------

"kaoru, donde fuiste anoche?"

"a inspeccionar"

"a inspeccionar que?" –misao la miró con curiosidad mientras kaoru tomaba su taza de té-

"veo que, amaneciste muy curiosa, misao"

"es que me pareció muy extraño, solo dijiste "estoy segura que está ahí", y te marchaste" –

"ah, pues, no me acuerdo de que fue lo que dije"

"fuiste al parque a ver a battousai?" –misao dijo mirando fijamente a kaoru, esta dejó la taza de té en su lugar y solo le sonrió-

"que te hace pensar eso?"

"pues, es un presentimiento"

"misao, si ese hubiera sido el caso, ¿crees que estuvo mal?"

"depende"

"de que?"

"de cual fue el motivo que te llevo a ir hacia allá"

"el motivo?"

"si, dime kaoru, ¿cuál fue el motivo?"

"yo, yo solo pensé que estaría en problemas, y...y por eso, por eso yo me...me pre..preocu..."

"kaoru!!" -la voz de kateshi se escuchó-

"padre?"

"que?, acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi hija"

"claro que si, es solo que yo pensé que estarías enojado" –kaoru bajo la vista-

"misao, podrías concederme un momento con mi hija?"

"claro, kamiya-san, yo iré adentro"

"misao" –kateshi dijo antes de que está se fuera- 

"dígame?" -creo que hiko está en su cuarto"

"muchas gracias" –misao dijo sonriendo y después desapareció de donde se encontraba kaoru y kateshi.-

"dime algo hija, quieres que esté enojado?"

"claro que no, aunque sé que eso sería lo más correcto"

"sabes?, más que enojado, estoy decepcionado, te pedí muchas veces que cuando yo no estuviera tu no salieras, y lo primero que haces es desobedecerme"

"lo siento"

"sé que lo sientes, espero que, hayas aprendido"

"si"

"y dime, recuerdas algo, esto es muy importante"

"no, y hubiera preferido mil veces que te enojaras conmigo a que solo te preocuparas de tu estúpido trabajo"

"kaoru, esto es por ti, si no encuentro a ese demonio, podrías volver a caer en sus manos" –kateshi vio a kaoru, está solo quitó la vista, kateshi prefirió dejarla- "creo que es mejor que te deje sola" –diciendo esto se marcho, kaoru tan solo cerró sus ojos-

"incluso el se preocupa más por mi" –susurró al viento, para luego pararse-

-------------------------

"misao" 

"si?"

"no sabes lo que ocurrió?"

"eh...no" –dijo misao despreocupada-

"entiendo, y te encuentras bien?"

"claro!, por que iba a estar mal"

"no lo sé, solo estaba preocupado"

"no tienes por que, yo puedo cuidarme sola, además kaoru también sabe cuidarse sola, deberían dejar de tratarla como a una niña pequeña"

"si ella pudiera distinguir lo peligroso kateshi no la trataría así, el le advirtió que salir era peligroso"

"eres imposible" –misao dejo a su padre solo y salió en dirección al cuarto de kaoru"

--------------------------

"kiyosato" –la voz de un hombre resonó en una casona abandonada-

"que sucede"

"te demoraste mucho anoche"

"encontré a battousai"

"donde se encuentra?"

"no lo sé, tuve que irme, estoy seguro de que si me hubiera quedado me hubiera matado"

"tú eres mucho más poderoso que él"

"takashi...yo lo soy cuando el está normal"

"normal?"

"anoche, el perdió el control de si mismo por unos momentos"

"pero eso nos favorece" –takashi dijo sonriendo-

"si, pero no nos favorece si lo pierde para salvar a una humana"

"una humana?"

"ella, estoy seguro que ella puede ser capaz de..."

"hay que matarla"

"como?"

"eso va a arruinar nuestros planes, hay que matarla de una vez"

"entiendo, me encargaré de eso"

"iré a revisar el terreno"

"dirás a ver si encuentras alguna mujer"

"jajaja, eso digo, kiyosato, eso digo"

---------------------------

"kaoru?, puedo pasar?"

"pasa, pero cierra" –misao entró y vio a kaoru metiendo unas vendas a un bolso-

"donde vas?"

"misao, dile a mi padre que fui a la casa de una amiga, pero no le digas donde voy"

"pero, si ni siquiera se donde vas"

"misao, no puedo decirte, no ahora"

"irás donde battousai?"

"é está herido, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie"

"de acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a cuidar"

"te lo prometo"

"bien, ahora ándate antes de que kamiya-san se de cuenta"

"si, nos vemos" –kaoru salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, misao la ayudo a salir-

---------------

Kaoru salió de su mansión hasta llegar al parque, ella vigiló que no hubiera nadie mirando y se introdujo entre unos arbustos hasta llegar a la "cabaña" donde había dejado a battousai, esa casa se la había enseñado su madre, era un secreto, pero ahora ya era otra persona la que la conocía, cuando llegó a la puerta, rogó por que battousai se encontrara aún en ese lugar.

"si no vas a entrar, para que rayos me pediste que me quedara" –kaoru escuchó desde adentro-

"como supiste?" –kaoru dijo entrando lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

"niña, todas las personas huelen a algo"

"tu hueles a sangre?" –la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada fría, así que prefirió cambiar el tema- "y yo?"

"tu que?"

"a que huelo?"

"no tengo que responder esa estupidez"

""eres muy antisocial"

"eres muy molesta" –kaoru se acercó a battousai mirándolo y se arrodilló a su lado, lentamente empezó a quitarle los vendajes que le había puesto la noche anterior- "vaya, ya estás bien"

"niña, soy un demonio, sano más rápido que tú"

"lo olvidé"

"para que me pediste que me quedara?"

"por que estabas herido, y podrías morir desangrado"

"eso alegraría a tu padre, me hubieras dejado"

"mi padre ya no se alegra con nada, cuando logré su objetivo, no se sentirá satisfecho y seguirá igual"

"eso te molesta?"

"como quieres que me sienta si mi padre ni siquiera se preocupa de mi"

"no creo que no se haya preocupado por tu ausencia durante esa noche"

"él no estaba"

"entonces lo mantienes en secreto"

"se lo dijeron" –kaoru dijo- "aoshi-san se lo dijo"

"aoshi-san?" –battousai dijo mirando a kaoru, algo le molestaba, y no le gustaba- "y quien es ese?" –kaoru lo miró divertida, los ojos de battousai brillaban entre curiosidad y ¿celos?-

"te importa?"

"no realmente" –battousai dijo dándose cuenta de la forma en que había reaccionado- 

"de todas formas te lo diré, él es un cazador, junto a sagara-san y megumi-san vinieron a resolver un asunto"

"que asunto?"

"conoces al tipo de anoche?"

"por que preguntas?"

"por que ellos vinieron a destruirlo"

"jajaja, jamás podrán derrotar a kiyosato"

"pero, tu ayer casi lo logras"

"niña, tu no sabes el precio que casi tuve que pagar por eso"

"ayer tu me dijiste algo, tu me dijiste que no podías controlar tu cuerpo"

"no lo recuerdo"

"pero recordaste la promesa"

"son cosas distintas"

"por que no quieres decirme"

"niña, te estás metiendo en donde no debes"

"acaso te preocupa?"

"claro que no"

"entonces?"

"mira niña, ayer sucedió algo que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, no sé si pueda controlar bien ese estúpido deseo de matar, si, es divertido, lo admito, pero no quiero que eso se repita"

"que cosa?"

"corres peligro"

"pero, de que?"

"niña, que no entiendes, puedo matarte cuando quiera, eso yo lo decido, y más si estoy de esa forma"

"mátame entonces"

"no"

"acaso te importa lo que me pase?"

"jajajaja, tu eres solo una niña, no me importa lo que te pase, lo dije por tu bien, pero si quieres poner tu vida en peligro, haz lo que te plazca"

"bien, yo quiero quedarme aquí"

"bien, entonces yo me iré"

"bien" –kaoru cerró sus ojos y se sentó, cuando battousai se paró inmediatamente cayó, kaoru comenzó a reír, los ojos de battousai destellaron de furia-

"se puede saber que es tan divertido"

"que tu te das de super hombre, super demonio, y no puedes ni mantenerte en pie" –kaoru se paró y ayudó a battousai a levantarse, este la miró e inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura- 

"por que no te ríes ahora?"

"por que no es gracioso" –kaoru dijo sonrojándose- "ahora suéltame"

"por que?"

"por que me molesta que me trates como cualquier cosa"

"ah, ya veo, pero, a mi me molesta que seas tan entrometida y no te digo nada"

"bien, yo dejo de molestarte y tu me sueltas"

"y que gano yo?"

"que ahora podrás quedarte tranquilo, sin escucharme"

"bien" –battousai soltó a kaoru y esta se alejo de él inmediatamente-

"bien, ahora, solo te pido que dejes de tratarme como una niña, me llamo kaoru, ka-o-ru, entendiste?"

"bien, ka-o-ru, por que no te callas y cumples con tu parte del trato"

Kaoru lo miró enfadada y luego se volteó- "oye, kenshin, volveré más tarde, iré a comer con mi padre"

"yo me voy ahora"

"entonces" –kaoru se volteó y lo miró a los ojos- "no te quedarás?"

"no"

"sabes?, tienes que cuidarte, tu herida del abdomen aun no está bien" –kaoru dijo sonriendo-

"eso no es problema" –battousai caminó hacia kaoru y se paró a su lado- "hueles a jazmines"

"como?"

"esa es tu esencia" –después de decir esto battousai se marchó del lugar, kaoru tan solo suspiró y se dirigió a su casa-

---------------------

"aoshi?"

"dime, megumi"

"no creo que sea necesario que sigamos molestando a kaoru, nosotros mismos deberíamos seguir con esto"

"megumi, ella sabe algo y lo está ocultando"

Megumi solo cerró sus ojos, ella sabía que esto no iba a salir nada de bien, sobre todo si battousai aceptaba unirse con kiyosato.

"megumi?"

"que?"

"te quedaste callada"

"no, nada, solo pensaba"

"acerca de que?"

"cosas mías"

------------------------

"akira?"

"dime"

"encontré a la chica"

"y bien?"

"es la hija del cazador"

"entonces, battousai además de estar protegiendo humanos, esta decepcionando a la raza"

"el no es un demonio"

"pero, es mucho mas poderoso que tu, y eso que tu eres un demonio real"

"eso es un insulto"

"eso es la verdad, ahora, déjame a mi, que yo me encargo de la muchacha, ese idiota de battousai, muy poderoso será, pero me la debe"

"te dejo con la diversión, yo me encargaré de los detalles"

Kiyosato salió del cuarto en donde había mantenido la conversación con takashi, iba a buscar a kaoru, debían matarla antes de que battousai volviera a caer, ella era un peligro para sus planes, en cambio takashi se dirigió a afinar los detalles de su plan.

-------------------

**__**

N/A: HOLA, BIEN, KE LES PARECIO?, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR KE A MI SI, JEJEJE, BATTOUSAI DE A POCO SE ABLANDA.

AHORA, SE LOS DEBIA, ASI KE ES VOY A RESPONDER LOS REWIEWS.

**__**

KIMMY_ANGY (angy himura): hola, pues, con lo de cómo trata battousai a kaoru, eso se mejorara con el tiempo, y tomoe, ella va a volver a aparecer, pero no va a tener nada ke ver con battousai, ke para ella le tengo otra cosita preparada, bueno, te cuidas, besos.

YUKI-KUDO: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ke bueno ke te guste el fic, realmente me estoy esforzando mucho para hacerlo y no cometer los mismos errores ke cometí con mi primer fic, de nuevo gracias, n_n, byesssss..

GABY HYATT: oye, no te preocupes, ke por lo menos sé ke cuento con tu apoyo, así ke, cuando puedas, me mandas un rewiew, pero no te presiones, cuídate.

NAOKO LIZI KINOMOTO: oye, verdad ke esta muy emocionante?, ah, y gracias por tu apoyo, pues, aki estoy, te debía las respuestas de tus rewiews, ojalá ke sigas leyendo mi fic, por ke esto es para Uds., bueno, te cuidas, chau.

SAKURA: espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias por leer mi fic, te cuidas.

MEG_EK: ke bueno ke te guste el fic, mejor aun ke pueda llamar tu atención con este, gracias por leerlo, espero ke sigas interesada en el, gracias por tu apoyo, chao, te cuidas.

ELLA-SHIN: holap, pues, si hay k/k aun no lo sé, pero ten por seguro ke la relación va a evolucionar muy bien, sip, besos.

MAKARENA: gracias por leer mis fics, y sobre lo de broken pieces, me voy a demorar un pokito, aun me falta para poder subir el cap. 12, pero ya lo subiré, estoy tratando de hacerlo rápido, al igual ke lo hago con este, bien, cuídate, besos.

Y PARA KIENES LEEN EL FIC SIN DEJAR REWIEWS, GRACIAS IGUAL POR LEERLO, AUNQUE, NO LES PIDO MUCHO, PLEASE, DEJEN REWIEWS.

SE DESPIDE DE UDS. UNA MUY CONTENTA Y ALIVIADA NATTZUMI. n_n.


	9. el regreso del demonio

**__**

N/A: HOLA, LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA, ES KE MI PC TUVO UNOS PEKEÑOS PROBLEMITAS ¬¬, PERO YA ESTA MEJOR nn ASI KE ESO ES COSA DEL PASADO, OKESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, HOY EMPIEZO MIS PRUEBAS ASI KE NO TENGO IDEA SI ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, COMO SIEMPRE, ESO LO DEBEN TENER MUY CLARO.

CAPITULO 8: EL REGRESO DEL DEMONIO

"Por más que lo traten de ocultar, yo sé muy bien la verdad, esa es que, hay seres que viven para la obscuridad, nacen en ella y para ella, sin saberlo, incluso cuando aún están vivos, así me encuentro yo, perdido en la obscuridad de mi dolor, sin embargo, al conocerte, lograste crear una luz, aunque muy distante, ahora, solo me queda eso, la luz distante de tu presencia..."

--------------------------

"kaoru?" –misao golpeo levemente la puerta de kaoru para que nadie escuchara- "estás aquí?"

"pasa, pero no hagas ruido" –misao entró y encontró a kaoru mirando por la ventana-

"que te ocurre?"

"misao, le crees a tu padre que todo estará bien?"

"claro, el nunca me ha decepcionado, siempre cumple"

"pues, yo no lo creo así"

"como?"

"sabes, kenshin me dijo que corro peligro" –kaoru dijo meditando-

"kenshin?" –misao dijo extrañado- "es decir, battousai?"

"si, él, dijo que ni siquiera mi padre junto a los demás podrían terminar con esto, yo vi su pelea contra ese tipo extraño que llegó"

"y que tiene?"

"a duras penas kenshin podía contra ese sujeto" –la mirada de kaoru se entristeció- "él perdió el control de si mismo"

"te preocupa lo que le pase a ese demonio?"

"misao, yo no sé lo que me pasa, realmente traté de evitar todo esto, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, te juro que lo odiaba, pero cuando me miró, no pude odiarlo, no pude" –kaoru abrazó a misao y comenzó a llorar- "misao, yo no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, yo trato y trato, pero no puedo"

"kaoru, cálmate, tienes que, es decir, lo correcto sería que lo olvidaras, pero tú, kaoru, por favor, no llores" –misao hacia todo lo posible para calmar a kaoru así que ninguna de las dos escuchó entrar a megumi, esta solo las observaba, había alcanzado a escuchar lo que kaoru había dicho-

"llorando no solucionarás nada" –la voz de megumi interrumpió el llanto de kaoru- "misao"

"si?"

"déjame sola con kaoru" –megumi ordenó-

"pero"

"misao, por favor"

"de acuerdo, kaoru, amiga, por favor, debes intentarlo"

Misao salió del cuarto y dejó a megumi junto a kaoru, kaoru se seco las lágrimas y se sentó en su cama, megumi la miraba expectante, pero rápidamente avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de kaoru.

"sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, kaoru?"

"lo sé"

"pero ni siquiera intentaste evitarlo"

"evitar que, no te entiendo" –kaoru estaba confundida, realmente ella no sabía lo que le pasaba con battousai-

"kaoru, que es lo que sientes por battousai?"

"yo...yo...no lo sé" –kaoru bajó la vista-

"kaoru, supongo que battousai ya se encuentra mejor"

"no sé a que te refieres" –kaoru se puso nerviosa-

"no me mientas, no a mi, yo sé que tu has ido estos últimos días a ver a battousai, supongo que él está herido"

"mi padre lo sabe?"

"no, no voy a decircelo, por que tu lo harás" –dijo megumi sentándose al lado de kaoru-

"no puedo, es decir, eso lo destruiría"

"que cosa, saber que estás ayudando a aquel que es su enemigo, o saber que sin que tu quisieras te enamoraste de battousai?"

"e...ena..enamorada?" –kaoru dijo tratando de darle otra explicación a lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque en el fondo ella lo sabía-

"acaso me vas a negar que eso es lo que sientes?"

"no lo sé"

"kaoru, tu ya tienes la suficiente edad como para saber que es lo que te pasa, y si, yo sé muy bien que tu no quieres aceptar esa verdad por miedo a lo que tu padre pueda hacer, pero también estoy muy consciente de que lo que tu estás haciendo es incorrecto, por eso, tu serás la que le dirá a tu padre lo que quiere saber, le dirás el lugar donde te llevaron, todo"

"no lo haré"

"como?"

"megumi, yo no le diré a mi padre, se lo prometí, y no voy a romper esa pregunta" –kaoru se paró y abrió la puerta- "ahora, te quiero pedir que te vayas de mi cuarto, necesito estar sola"

"bien, esa es tu opción, yo no voy a hacer nada, ya que tu te estás metiendo en algo que después ninguno de nosotros te va a poder sacar"

"entonces, yo misma saldré de "eso" en lo que me estoy metiendo, sin la ayuda de nadie"

Megumi salió del cuarto dejando a una kaoru muy confundida por lo que había hecho.

__

"que estoy haciendo, debería decirle todo a mi padre así esto terminaría de una vez por toda, pero, no puedo romper la promesa, es decir, el me prometió que se quedaría esa noche en la cabaña y cumplió, pero, eso que dijo megumi, es imposible, no voy a negar que me gusta, es decir, es muy apuesto, y sus ojos son muy penetrantes, pero eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él, pero entonces, por que me siento de esta forma, por que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, por que?..."

-------------------------------

"jefe?"

"que?, acaso no vas a ayudarme idiota, tráeme algo limpio, esto huele a ese sujeto"

"a que sujeto se refiere? Y donde había estado todo este tiempo, nosotros pensamos que Ud. Ya había muerto"

"eres un idiota, agradece que estoy de humor, por que o sino, te hubiera matado por solo pensar eso"

"discúlpeme jefe, pero, donde ha estado?"

"escúchame, kiyosato volvió, tenemos que estar preparados"

"ki..ki..yo...sa..to" –el demonio contestó temeroso-

"si, así que so quieres morir a manos de kiyosato, tienes que estar alerta, oíste"

"si, daré el aviso"

"no, no por ahora, necesito que te encargues de algo"

"de que cosa?"

"vigila a la hija del cazador"

"de nuevo?" –él preguntó extrañado- "pero si Ud. Me dijo que no quería volver a verla"

"kiyosato va ir tras ella"

"y eso que tiene? Eso nos alivianaría las cosas"

"maldición!, te estoy diciendo que la vigiles, hazlo, si es necesario, protégela con tu vida"

"pero..."

"hazlo, es una orden, no quiero que nada le suceda, si me llego a enterar de que fue así, te juro que te seguiré hasta en el mismo infierno y te mataré" –el tono de battousai sonaba fríamente macabro, el demonio solo pudo asentir, estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de su amo, pero esas eran las órdenes, y había que cumplirlas-

"si, yo me encargaré de que a la niña nada le pase" –el demonio dejo a battousai sumido en sus pensamientos y se fue de ese lugar-

__

"maldición, por que estoy haciendo eso, es solo una niña entrometida, nada más que eso, pero ella, ella me ayudo, tengo que pagarle eso, supongo que, por ahora, esa es la única excusa que puedo dar a este estúpido comportamiento ante aquella niña...kaoru."

---------------------

Aoshi se encontraba en el estudio junto a kateshi, ambos se encontraban en silencio, la mente de kateshi se encontraba en su hija, él solo quería que kaoru se encontrara bien, y aoshi se encontraba meditando sobre como vencer a kiyosato y a battousai.

"kamiya-san" –aoshi rompió el silencio-

"que ocurre, shinomori-san?"

"estaba pensando, que sin la ayuda de su hija, jamás podremos conseguir nada si Ud. No le dice a kaoru que debe cooperar, esto no va a avanzar en nada"

"cree que no lo sé, pero no puedo obligar a kaoru a que recuerde"

"se equivoca"

"como?, a que se refiere?"

"ella si recuerda en donde estuvo esa noche, estoy seguro de ello, pero, ella no quiere decirlo"

"cree que battousai la haya amenazado si es que hablaba?"

"no estoy seguro de ello, la primera vez que le preguntamos, parecía esconderlo por su propia voluntad"

"imposible"

"ella sabe algo y lo está escondiendo, necesitamos esa información, es vital"

"tendré que hablar con ella, si es necesario, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerla hablar"

Nuevamente el silencio cayó sobre la habitación en la que aoshi y kateshi se encontraban, sin embargo, kateshi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación de kaoru con motivo de hablar con ella.

--------------------------

"kiyosato"

"la encontraste"

"si, pero, no estoy seguro de si podrás matarla"

"por que?"

"nunca la dejan sola, está siempre rodeada de los cazadores"

"cuantos son?"

"cinco en total, mas la hija del hombre de kyoto"

"con ella no habrá problema, el problema será deshacerse de la mujer y los dos hombres"

"pero, tu ya sabes cuales son sus habilidades"

"si, pero aún así, será mucho mas difícil si están siempre juntos"

"entonces, yo me encargaré de prepararte algo"

"quiero que sea en el templo, para que battousai vaya"

"vas a matarlo?"

"no, voy a ver si mis suposiciones son ciertas"

"las de la niña?"

"si, hoy veré si battousai es capaz de volver a ser como era antes por aquella muchacha"

"sabes que podrías morir?"

"vale la pena el riesgo, será un espectáculo interesante"

"estás demente, si mueres no podremos seguir con esto"

"si yo muero a manos de battousai, ten por seguro que no será cuando el esté cuerdo"

"a que te refieres?"

"que cuando yo muera, nadie en esta ciudad se va a salvar, absolutamente nadie"

"quieres decir que si tu mueres, battousai se va a encargar de matarlos a todos?"

"así es, ahora, prepara todo"

"entendido" –takashi dejó solo a kiyosato, este solo cerró sus ojos y no advirtió la presencia de alguien-

"no deberías cerrar tus ojos, battousai podría venir y matarte"

"quien rayos eres tú?" –kiyosato abrió los ojos repentinamente-

"esa es la forma de tratar a una dama?"

"responde"

"pero que sensible eres, yo solo venía a conversar"

"bien, no puedo conversar contigo si no me dices tu nombre"

"tomoe, ese es mi nombre"

"bien, ahora, dime como entraste sin ser vista"

"sabes, llevo muchos años estando al lado de battousai, y aprendí a entrar en su guarida sin ser vista por sus hombres"

"battousai?" –akira dijo parándose-

"si, por que?"

"eres su mujer?"

"bien, nunca me reconoció como tal, pero se podría decir que si"

"pues, creo que ya perdiste ese título"

"a que te refieres?" –tomoe dijo un poco extrañada- "el no tiene a ninguna otra mujer"

"eso crees tu, hermosa"

"estás mintiendo, apuesto que lo dices solo por que él te venció en la pelea pasada"

"como sabes eso?"

"eso no importa"

"pues, si, admito que fue degradante perder de esa forma, sobre todo si él solo lo hizo para proteger a la niña"

"a quien protegió?"

"ya te lo dije, él protegió a su mujer, si se puede decir de alguna forma"

"pero, quien es?"

"no querrás saberlo, creo que sería humillante para ti saber por quien te dejo si tú eres un demonio"

"quiero saber, dime"

"bien, linda, te lo diré, battousai te dejó por la hija del cazador, por ella, te botó como a una basura" –akira dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de tomoe, esta solo sonrió tristemente y cerró sus ojos-

"pero, él no podrá estar con ella" –tomoe dijo en un susurro- "por que jamás podrá ser digno de una humana que es pura, él, aunque no sea de raza pura, es un asesino, nada va a cambiar eso"

"parece que eso no le importa mucho, tomoe"

"entonces" –tomoe abrió sus ojos, ahora estos solo estaban enojados- "yo me encargaré de que nunca estén juntos"

"bien, entonces puedes ayudarme, battousai no estará con la niña, pero solo debes hacerme un favor"

"de que favor estás hablando?"

"ve a la casa del cazador, y tráeme a la niña, no la mates, solo tráemela"

"bien" –tomoe salió del lugar con dirección a la mansión de el cazador-

"esta mujer me va a servir de mucho" –akira dijo saliendo en dirección al templo-

------------------------

Kateshi llevaba un buen tiempo intentando hacer que kaoru le dijera el lugar donde la habían tenido, pero kaoru no decía nada.

"kaoru, ahora mismo me vas a decir por que no puedes decírmelo"

"por que no, solo por eso" –kaoru ya no sacaba nada con mentirle a su padre, ya que él sabía que kaoru recordaba-

"que fue lo que te hizo ese demonio"

"ken..battousai no me hizo nada" –kaoru trago aire al darse cuenta de que casi comete un error muy grave-

"kaoru!, me vas a decir ahora mismo!!" –kateshi alzó la voz-

"no lo haré" –kateshi se acercó a kaoru y alzó su mano para abofetearla-

"vas a pegarme?, adelante, si te crees tan valiente como para pegarme, hazlo, te vas a dar cuenta que no vas a sacar nada" –kateshi iba a golpearla pero paró su mano antes de que esta golpeara la mejilla de kaoru-

"como podría" –kateshi poso su mano en el rostro de kaoru- "jamás podría golpearte, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, además, le prometí a tu madre que nunca te castigaría de ninguna forma, eso sería destruir la promesa a tu madre"

"aunque me golpearas, jamás conseguirías lo que quieres, padre" –kaoru se separó de kateshi y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto, cuando llegó se detuvo- "yo no quiero pelear contigo, pero si eso es necesario para guardar mi silencio, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo" –después de decir esto, kaoru salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al jardín de su mansión, kateshi la siguió, necesitaba hablar con ella, ninguno de los dos estando en el jardín advirtió la presencia de tomoe, quien los observaba-

--------------------

"maldición, me retrasé, mi jefe me va a matar si le llega a pasar algo a la niña" –el demonio que siempre estaba con battousai volaba lo más rápido que podía hasta la mansión de kaoru, cuando llegó, vio que kaoru peleaba con su padre, pero también notó a tomoe quien estaba observando desde un árbol- "tomoe?"

"que haces aquí, idiota, lárgate"

"un momento, que haces tú aquí?"

"vengo a visitar a una amiga"

"maldición, no juegues conmigo estúpida, aquí no está mi jefe para protegerte"

"pues tampoco está tu jefe para protegerla a ella" –tomoe sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hasta kaoru, cuando kateshi lo notó, se puso delante de kaoru-

"quien eres tu?" –kateshi le dijo empujando a kaoru-

"cazador, no te metas, vengo a llevarme a la niña"

"maldición,. Déjala!" –kateshi se sorprendió del grito extraño, kaoru miró para ver de quien provenía el grito y se sorprendió al ver al demonio que siempre estaba al lado de battousai-

"no te metas, le llevaré a la niña a akira, y tu no vas a detenerme" –tomoe se acercó a kateshi y uso su poder, tomoe siempre había tenido el poder para hipnotizar a los hombres, aunque eso nunca le sirvió con battousai ni tampoco le sirvió con akira, aunque con kateshi pudo usarlo9 fácilmente, kateshi cayó de rodillas, tratando de alejar aquella fuerza extraña que no lo dejaba moverse-

"ka...ka..o...ru, corre" –fue lo único que kateshi pudo decir, pero kaoru no podía moverse, tomoe la tenía tomada firmemente del brazo-

"maldición, maldita perra, suéltala de una vez" –gin, el demonio más fiel de battousai golpeó a tomoe, alejándola de kaoru-

"no te metas en esto, por que estás aquí?"

"voy a cumplir mis órdenes, y ninguna estúpida rastrera me lo va a impedir"

"a quien le dices rastrera" –tomoe se enfureció y atacó a gin, cuando logró alejarlo de kaoru, la tomó del brazo y la golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que kaoru perdiera el conocimiento, aoshi y los demás al escuchar el ruido salieron para ver que sucedía, al ver, hiko y aoshi fueron a donde la extraña mujer que tenía a kaoru, megumi y sano fueron donde kateshi a auxiliarlo, misao se quedó dentro por órdenes de su padre- "vaya, si tenemos compañía, escuchen, si quieren volver a ver a la niña, no se metan en nuestros planes" –tomo dijo elevándose del suelo- "y si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a battousai, él es el culpable de todo"

"no mientas, maldita, baja a la muchacha, regresa!!!" gin le gritó a tomoe siguiendo el mismo camino de tomoe, pero no alcanzó a tomar a kaoru por que tomoe desapareció-

Kateshi iba despertando lentamente, al ver al gin solo comenzó a levantarse, gin lo observó por unos momentos para luego desaparecer e ir en busca de battousai.

"se la llevó" –kateshi susurró- "de nuevo, no pude hacer nada"

"quien era la mujer?"

"estoy seguro que él la mando"

"no lo creo" –megumi interrumpió a aoshi y a kateshi, hiko permanecía en silencio-

"a que te refieres megumi"

"el demonio que se acaba de marchar, es el mismo que se llevó a kaoru la última vez, pero ahora estaban peleando"

"ilógico" –sanosuke susurró- "que haremos?"

"seguir el rastro"

"de que, si no dejaron nada" sanosuke dijo exasperado-

"nos separaremos, no creo que sean tan tontos de ir al parque, saben que los buscaremos ahí, buscaremos en los lugares de las cercanía, megumi y sano, vayan al templo que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, hiko y yo iremos al templo del río, kateshi-san, Ud. Debe quedarse aquí, necesita reponerse, cuando se reponga un poco, megumi y sano lo esperarán en el templo" –kateshi solo asintió, hiko llamó a misao para que levará a kateshi dentro, después todos se dirigieron a sus lugares asignados-

----------------------

"Jefe, jefe!!!" –gin llegó gritando desesperado-

"que sucede gin" –battousai preguntó aunque ya suponía la razón-

"jefe, cuando llegué, la niña se encontraba con el cazador, pero tomoe estaba ahí y ella.."

"espera, dijiste tomoe?"

"si, ella está con kiyosato, y se llevó a la niña, no sé donde"

"maldición" –battousai salió del lugar rápidamente-

Después de un tiempo de recorrer los lugares de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, llego a una especie de templo abandonado, a ese lugar lo había llevado el perfume de tomoe mezclado con el de kaoru

"kiyosato, sal de ahí, maldito bastardo"

"veo que pudiste encontrarme, kenshin"

"donde está?" –battousai dijo fríamente-

"quien, la niña?"

"maldición, no te hagas el que no sabes, dime donde está" –battousai ahora exigió-

"tanto significa esa niña para ti que mandaste protegerla?" –akira dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de enojo de battousai, battousai entrecerró sus ojos levemente- "pues no cumplieron bien tu orden"

"dame a la niña de una vez, maldito estúpido"

"tomoe!" –kiyosato llamó a tomoe y esta apareció jalando a kaoru del brazo, kaoru estaba semiconsciente, pero aun así pudo distinguir a battousai"

"vaya, así que ahora te vas arrastrando con este idiota" –tomoe solo apretó más fuerte el brazo de kaoru haciendo que esta gritara levemente de dolor- "maldición, deja de hacerle daño, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto" –battousai ya se estaba desesperando, akira podía sentirlo, si seguía así, battousai se descontrolaría rápidamente-

"que te pasa battousai" –dijo kiyosato tomando a kaoru del cuello- "te molesta que le haga esto?" –kiyosato presiono el cuello de kaoru, esta trató de soltarse pero le era imposible-

"no....no...la ..to..ques, dé..ja...la" –battousai apretaba sus puños fuertemente, las manos de battousai comenzaron a sangrar, battousai sabía que si hacia algo, kiyosato mataría a kaoru-

"por que no vienes, si la quieres tanto" –tomoe solo observaba, miraba a kaoru con envidia, ella muchas veces había intentado crear esas reacciones en él, pero nunca había conseguido que él la mirara de esa forma, en la forma en que battousai miraba a kaoru- "tomoe, encárgate de darles la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos visitantes"

"a cuales?" –tomoe dijo extrañada-

"llegaron los cazadores"

"tan rápido?"

"tomoe, es muy fácil saber cual es lugar"

"entendido, yo me encargo" –tomoe se iba yendo cuando la voz de battousai la detuvo-

"sabes, tomoe, las ratas rastreras siempre terminan mal"

"yo no me preocuparía por mi, preocúpate de la niña" –tomoe salió del lugar dejando a akira y a battousai frente a frente-

"bien, kenshin, ahora que estamos solo, podemos conversar un poco"

"devuélvemela"

"voy a matarla" –ahora la mirada de akira estaba completamente oscura-

"si lo haces, me encargaré de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa" –akira comenzó a apretar mas fuerte el cuello de kaoru, kaoru tan solo trataba de soltarse, aunque le era imposible, akira sonreía ante el sufrimiento de kaoru, battousai comenzó a caminar hacia akira, ahora su cara no demostraba ningún sentimiento, sus ojos estaban vacíos- "te dije...que la soltaras" –akira soltó a kaoru y la lanzó donde battousai, este la tomó en brazos y la dejo alejada de ahí-

"battousai, voy a matarte"

"inténtalo"

Akira se lanzó al ataque, battousai recibió el golpe directo en su rostro, esto provocó que retrocediera, akira solo sonrió ante la aparente derrota de battousai, pero se quedó helado al escuchar la risa maquiavélica de battousai.

"jajajajaja, piensas, que con esos golpes tan inútiles me vas a derrotar, estás equivocado"

"maldito desgraciado, debí matar a la niña de una sola vez"

"te hubiera ido peor"

Battousai ahora fue el que atacó, pero no esperó a que akira se levantara para atacarlo, sino que siguió golpeándolo brutalmente hasta que este comenzó a escupir sangre, battousai lo golpeaba, y lentamente este comenzaba a reír histéricamente ante la escena, akira recibía los golpes, pero en su interior disfrutaba de eso, estaba logrando lo que quería, battousai estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo, había comenzado a disfrutar la matanza, kaoru miraba horrorizada como battousai golpeaba a akira sin dejar que este se defendiera.

__

"no, basta, no lo hagas, kenshin, por favor, no regreses, tienes que despertar, por favor, no te rebajes a lo que kiyosato quiere, despierta, por favor, te lo ruego." –kaoru trataba de quitar la vista de esa horrorosa imagen, kenshin había casi desfigurado la cara de kiyosato a golpes, y bajo ellos se formaba un charco por la sangre, que saltaba del rostro de kiyosato, la cara de battousai se encontraba igual de ensangrentada que la de akira. "kenshin!!!" –kaoru le gritó, pero fue inútil, battousai no la escuchaba- _"que harías en una situación como esta, hikaru?, como lograbas calmarlo, acaso realmente eras tan especial, por que él no me escucha, por que no puedo calmarlo, por que?" _–los ojos de kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba desesperada, battousai no la escuchaba y seguía golpeando ferozmente a akira-

--------------

tomoe no estaba teniendo ningún problema con sano y megumi, hasta cuando llegó kateshi, hace un tiempo que se había logrado reponer del efecto del poder de tomoe, y estaba con ellos luchando, tomoe ahora estaba perdiendo, pero, todos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de kaoru, kateshi pudo reconocer la voz de kaoru, y golpeo fuertemente a tomoe para quitarla del camino, sanosuke y megumi lo siguieron hasta donde se encontraban peleando akira y battousai, megumi ladeo su cabeza al ver la escena, akira ahora se encontraba inconsciente, pero battousai seguía golpeándolo, kateshi puedo ver a kaoru, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver sus ojos, kaoru estaba llorando por aquel demonio, eso lo confundió, pero no pudo advertir cuando battousai dejó de golpear a akira y se levantó.

"cazador" –dijo sarcásticamente- "acaso quieres quedar como ese idiota" –kateshi empezó a caminar hacia kaoru, pero la mirada fría de battousai lo detuvo, este lo miraba con odio- "no te le acerques"

"como?"

"que no te le acerques" –battousai dijo caminando hasta kaoru y tomándola del brazo suavemente para no lastimarla, kaoru tan solo se levantó, pero no lo miró, no quería ver a battousai a sus ojos, los que antes la habían encantado, ahora solo le trasmitían miedo- "que te ocurre?, ahora me temes?" –battousai dijo sarcástico-

"tu no eres...tu no eres"

"yo no soy?, te equivocas, este soy yo" –kaoru se soltó de battousai y corrió hacia su padre, kaoru no notó que akira se había levantado a penas y se dirigía hacia ella, cuando battousai lo notó, trato de detenerlo, pero no alcanzó, akira iba directo a matar a kaoru, después de todo, ella ya no servía de nada, kateshi miraba paralizado, él tampoco había notado a akira, y sanosuke al igual que él, trataron de llegar lo antes posible, kaoru solo miraba, estaba paralizada del miedo, akira llegó donde ella y nadie pudo detener el golpe....

-----------------------------

**__**

N/A: HOOLAAA!!!, SIP, SOY MUY MALA, LOS DEJE CON LA INTRIGA, PERO, SOLO TIENEN QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL PROX. CAP. PARA SABER QUE PASO CON TODOS, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AH, OTRA COSITA, ME VOY A DEMORAR UN POKITO CON EL OTRO CAPITULO, ES KE TENGO TODA ESTA Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA PRUEBAS, ¬¬ (no me culpen a mi, culpen a mis profes que no tienen consideración conmigo) TT. _TAMBIEN KERIA DECIRLES KE LOS REWIEWS LOS VOY A CONTESTAR EN EL OTRO CAPITULO, ES KE AHORA ESTOY AMARRADA CON PRUEBAS DEL 30% DE MI NOTA TRIMESTRAL _TT _ASI KE VOY A ESTAR UN POCO MAS OCUPADA DE LO NORMAL, MIL, MIL DISCULPAS._

SE DESPIDE DE UDS. NATTZUMI, CON MILES DE PRUEBAS A LA ESPALDA.


	10. déjame quedar a tu lado

**__**

N/A: HOLA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP. LES GUSTE, AVANZARE UN POCO MAS EN LA RELACION B/K, AUNQUE AUN FALA PARA LO MEJOR, COMO DIRÍA MI PROFESORA DE CASTELLANO, "TIENE QUE TENER UN BUEN INTRO PARA QUE EL CLIMAX SEA INTERESANTE", LAMENTO LA DEMORA, JEJEJE, ES KE AUN NO TERMINO TODAS MIS PRUEBAS, ESPERO COMPRENDAN QUE LA VIDA DE UNA ESTUDIANTE NUNK ES TAN FACIL COMO CREEN ¬¬, AHORA LOS DEJO CON EL CAP. ANTES DE KE SE ABURRAN DE LEER MIS PROBLEMAS.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, YA KISIERA YO... PERO NO SE PUEDE.

CAPITULO 9: DÉJAME QUEDARME A TU LADO...

"Puedo oler la sangre, me está rodeando, me envuelve, me asfixia, me va matando poco a poco, a eso fue a lo que me condenaron, esa fue la condena que yo acepté, para olvidar algo, pero ahora que tú estás, quiero librarme de ella, quiero poder estar limpio, para poder tenerte conmigo, sin nada que nos separe, sin ningún temor a nada, solo los dos, esa es la condena en la que quiero estar atrapado, tu condena, que al mismo tiempo es la mía..."

----------

Kaoru trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, lo único que sentía era la sangre caer en su cara, en su cuerpo, no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, todo había sido muy rápido, ahora solo tenía las miradas atónitas de su padre, de sano y de megumi sobre ella, sobre ella y battousai.

"que rayos es esto!!?" –kateshi trataba de darle una explicación lógica a lo que estaba presenciando, mientras que akira solo sonreía maquiavélicamente-

"jajajaja, no maté a la niña pero voy a matarte a ti" –akira dijo con una risa casi enferma-

"no...no vas a dañarla" –battousai trataba de ponerse en pie pero le era imposible, él había recibido el ataque que se suponía era para kaoru y estaba sangrando demasiado-

"mírate, voy a matarte, y cuando tú no estés mataré a la niña"

Battousai empujó a kaoru fuertemente para alejarla del lugar en el que akira estaba, kateshi inconscientemente tomó a kaoru por el brazo y la alejo, nuevamente battousai fue golpeado por kiyosato.

"kaoru, tenemos que irnos, esto se salió de control" –kateshi le ordenaba a kaoru pero ella sólo estaba mirando a battousai- "maldición kaoru, vámonos"

"suéltame, déjame en paz, yo no voy a irme" –kaoru respondió repentinamente-

Megumi, sano y kateshi observaban a kaoru, ella estaba mirando fijamente la pelea, si es que así se le podría llamar, sin decir nada kaoru se acercó a su padre.

"por favor..." –kaoru dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- "por favor, va a matarlo..." –kaoru le rogaba a su padre que ayudara a battousai, su padre la miraba sin ninguna emoción- "padre, por favor, ayúdalo, no permitas que muera, o sino yo...por favor..."

"no lo haré" –kateshi dijo quitando la vista de su hija- "si él muere, tendremos algo solucionado, además cuando él muera, será fácil encargarse de kiyosato y los demás"

"por favor...yo no podría...no lo permitas..." –kaoru cayó de rodillas tapando su rostro con sus manos, megumi se acercó a ella, mientras que kateshi sólo la observaba-

"kamiya-san, que haremos?"

"irnos, dejar que ellos resuelvan sus problemas, que después de todo terminaran matándose los dos"

Akira golpeaba a battousai sin dejar opción de que este se defendiera, kenshin ya estaba muy mal herido, por defender a kaoru había perdido la única oportunidad de acabar con kiyosato.

"jajaja, eres un idiota, por defender a esa niña vas a morir" –kiyosato seguía golpeando a kenshin, battousai repentinamente logró evitar a kiyosato y lo golpeó en el estómago, akira salió lejos escupiendo sangre.

"entonces te irás conmigo al infierno" –battousai susurró, su voz estaba fría, y a pesar del charco de sangre que se formaba bajo él, se puso en pie, guiado sólo por el instinto de matar a akira-

Battousai nuevamente acometió contra akira, después de desquitarse por lo que akira lo había golpeado, comenzó a desgarrar la piel de akira, ahora battousai solo reía ante los gritos de dolor de kiyosato, sus manos estaban completamente ensangrentadas al igual que su cara, pero no parecía importarle, sólo quería seguir sintiendo la sangre salpicar su cuerpo.

"jajajaja, ibas a matarme?" –battousai preguntó irónicamente- "pues antes te voy a matar yo, y voy a destruirte, como tú me hiciste destruir a hikaru, voy a partirte maldito estúpido, jajajajajaja"

"jeje...vas...a...aca..bar...con...todos...inclusive...la ni...ña" –akira trató de articular, antes de quedar inconsciente, tomoe en ese momento había ido a ver la situación, cuando vio a kiyosato se paralizó-

"battousai!!" –tomoe fue lo único que fue capaz de decir-

"jajajaja, pero si es la perra rastrera, acaso ahora quieres irte con el idiota?"

"déjalo, ya basta, te estás destruyendo a ti mismo"

"y que importa, ya no queda nada, estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo, jajaja" –battousai dijo, él estaba cegado por matar a akira, ni siquiera le importaba que los demás vieran como estaba dejándolo-

"eres un tonto!!!!!, arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a la herencia del cazador y ahora quieres perderla de esta forma tan deplorable?"

"el cazador, jajaja, aún queda él, junto con los demás estúpidos que están mirando"

"vas a matar a la niña?" –tomoe dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba akira tirado, ella pudo observar que el rostro de battousai se ablandaba, él estaba en una pelea interna, deseaba acabar con kiyosato, pero no quería matar a kaoru-

"ka...ka..o..ru" –battousai cayó de rodillas afirmando su cabeza, él comenzó a golpearse la cabeza, gritaba tratando de calmarse-

Kateshi trataba de jalar a kaoru fuera de aquel lugar, pero ella seguía resistiéndose, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de soltarse de su padre, mientras que sano y megumi trataban de convencerla.

"kenshin!, no, basta, te estás lastimando" –kaoru estaba desesperada, quería ir con él, pero su padre no la soltaba- "suéltame, déjame ir con él, basta, yo no quiero estar aquí contigo, suéltame, por favor..." kaoru le rogaba a su padre, megumi al ver la insistencia de kaoru había dejado de convencer-

"ya basta, no voy a dejarte, él tiene que morir, y si no lo hace, yo mismo me voy a encargar de matarlo" –kateshi le dijo a kaoru-

Tomoe aprovechó la confusión de kenshin y tomó a akira, ella trataba de despertarlo pero no pudo, así que tratando de no moverlo desapareció del lugar junto con akira, mientras tanto, kenshin seguía golpeándose, cuando gin, su sirviente más fiel apareció.

"señor!, ya basta, no conseguirá nada matándose" –gin trató de acercarse, pero kenshin lo empujó lejos, gin pudo evitar el golpe de kenshin ya que este estaba muy confundido.- "cazador, llévate a tu hija de aquí, y vete tú también, por que te aseguro que no sobrevivirás si te quedas"

"no, no, no, suéltame, yo quiero quedarme con él" –kaoru forcejeaba con su padre sin resultado alguno, ella puedo ver como kenshin estaba perdiendo fuerza y lentamente dejaba de golpearse, como él había estado cegado por la ira cayó al suelo, gin aprovechó esto para acercarse a él y comenzar a llevárselo, kaoru logró soltarse de su padre quien no pudo detenerla.

"espera, por favor, yo quiero estar con él, por favor" –kaoru le rogaba a gin, este miró a kateshi quien estaba corriendo para alcanzar a kaoru, y sin pensarlo tomó el brazo de kaoru desapareciendo junto con kenshin y ella.

"kaoru!!!" –kateshi no pudo llegar a tiempo para retener a kaoru, sanosuke se acercó a él, en cambio megumi sólo sonrió, esa era la decisión que kaoru había creído correcta, no podían hacer nada-

---------------------------

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que kaoru, kenshin y gin habían llegado al escondite de kenshin, ella se encontraba fuera de un cuarto, escuchando los gritos de dolor de kenshin, este se encontraba dentro con gin y tetsuya curando las múltiples heridas que kenshin había recibido, kaoru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de imaginar el dolor que kenshin estaba sintiendo, así que no se dio cuenta de que la observaban.

"eres una humana, que haces aquí?" –kaoru abrió sus ojos y lo único que vio fue un niño-

"quien eres?"

"yo pregunté primero, que haces aquí?"

"yo, yo..."

"si kenshin te ve aquí te va a matar"

"estoy esperando para saber como está, él, él peleó muy duro, está herido"

"por que no le temes?"

"por que habría de temerle" –kaoru volvió a cerrar sus ojos, los gritos habían cesado, inconscientemente estaba feliz de que su dolor hubiera terminado, sabía que eso no era así de fácil, pero podía sentir que su dolor había cesado levemente-

"por que sonríes, eres una mujer extraña" –no obtuvo respuesta- "que eres tú de kenshin?"

"como?"

"acaso eres su mujer, donde está tomoe?"

"no, no soy su mujer, y ella se fue, y no creo que vuelva"

"la odias?"

"si"

"por que? que te hizo?"

"ella es la culpable de que él esté así"

"está en la habitación?"

"si"

"puedo entrar?"

"no lo sé, tú vives aquí"

EL muchacho entró al cuarto, kaoru sólo se quedó ahí, después de unos minutos el muchacho volvió a salir.

"sabes?, el señor gin dice que entres" –kaoru siguió al muchacho, cuando estuvo adentro vio a kenshin, estaba acostado, tenía vendas en su estómago, y brazos, al parecer estaba dormido.

"sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?" –vino la pregunta de gin-

"si"

"que pasó allá?"

"yo debería ser quien estuviera así, no él"

"entiendo"

"por que está tan mal?"

"las heridas que son provocadas por demonios son mucho más peligrosas que las que son provocadas por armas de humanos, más aún si esas heridas las provoca kiyosato"

"el me protegió..."

"va a terminar destruyéndose"

"yo no quiero que eso pase" –kaoru dijo acercándose a gin-

"no es lo que tu quieres, ni lo que mi señor quiera, es que eso esta dicho, tu eres una humana, el un demonio, que no entiendes que son razas distintas?"

"él no es un demonio" –kaoru dijo- "el alguna vez fue humano"

"eso no importa, la última vez que él perdió el control de esta forma no quedó nadie, absolutamente nadie vivo, ni siquiera ella"

"hikaru debió detenerlo"

"créeme que no es fácil, tú no lo sabes, jamás has tenido que verlo así"

"pero aún así, yo no quiero que nada malo suceda"

"eres muy tonta niña, da igual lo que quieras, pude darme cuenta hoy, es decir, dejaste a tu padre por venir con él, lo que importa es que tú eres la hija del cazador"

"no me importa"

"por que rayos no piensas que vas a terminar destruyéndolo!" –gin alzó la voz, el muchacho quien había estado en silencio se dio cuenta de que debía salir del cuarto-

"entonces...me voy a destruir con él" –gin no dijo nada más, solo salió del cuarto dejando a kaoru sola con kenshin-

kaoru caminó hasta su lado y se arrodilló, lo observó por unos momentos y estiró su mano para acariciar su rostro, dudo un momento hasta que lo hizo.

__

"ellos...ellos no entienden, yo quiero estar aquí, a tu lado, sin importar que me pase, yo sólo quiero quedarme a tu lado, sin nadie más, ni siquiera yo sé lo que me está pasando, pero por favor, quédate junto a mi...kenshin" –kaoru apoyó su rostro en el pecho de kenshin, y no se dio cuenta de que este había despertado-

"que estás haciendo aquí?" –su voz era fría y ronca-

"kenshin!" –kaoru dijo muy feliz de que él se encontrara mejor-

"te dije que qué hacías aquí"

"sólo quería saber como estabas" –kaoru bajo la vista tristemente, reteniendo las lágrimas-

"estoy bien, ahora vete, no quiero verte, que no entiendes, por tu culpa estoy así" –kaoru ya no pudo más y salió del cuarto llorando, kenshin sólo miró el camino que ella había seguido- _"esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, tu padre tiene razón, no puedes estar aquí, debes irte..."_

----------------

kaoru paró de correr cuando estuvo un poco alejada del cuarto en donde kenshin se encontraba, cuando paró, se sentó apoyada en la pared abrazándose a sí misma.

__

"por que?, que hice mal, yo sólo quería saber como te encontrabas, no tenías que restregarme en la cara que yo había sido la culpable de todo, aunque así hubiera sido, tal vez gin tiene razón, y yo deba irme"

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, el muchacho que había estado con ellos un momento atrás la observaba detrás de una puerta, al ver que kaoru se durmió se adentró al cuarto de kenshin.

-----------------

"kenshin?"

"yahiko, que haces a esta hora"

"escuché que llegaste, pero cuando vine a ver como estabas me encontré a esa mujer, estaba muy preocupada, pero veo que realmente está aquí de entrometida"

"donde está?" –kenshin preguntó serio-

"en el pasillo, estaba llorando"

"ya veo"

"kenshin, quien es ella?"

"por que?"

"no lo sé, tiene cara de tristeza"

"tristeza?"

"si, tiene cara de angustia reprimida"

"lo sé"

"sabes, el otro día escuché que tu estabas protegiendo a la hija del cazador"

"quien dijo eso?"

"tomoe, yo estaba en la calle y la escuché"

"ya veo..."

"es ella?"

"si"

"y por que la proteges?"

"no lo sé"

"tu la amas?"

"amar...no conozco ese sentimiento"

"ella te ama"

"ella es solo una niña con falta de afecto, su padre solo piensa en destruirme y se olvido de ella, no lo entiendo, supongo que quiere destruirme por razones muy fuertes, pero eso no le da derecho a descuidarla"

"por que te importa tanto, acaso tu realmente la amas?"

"yahiko, vete a dormir"

"si" –el niño dejó a kenshin solo-

"_amar, es cierto, esa es una palabra que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo, ella fue la última persona que escuché decir aquella palabra, decía que me amaba, sin embargo nunca fui capaz de corresponderle, por eso ella decidió seguirme, controlarme, me decía que esa era la forma de demostrarme su amor, pero yo, la única forma que encontré de agradecerle fue quitándole la vida, negándole el derecho a vivir, es por eso, que aquella palabra se borró, y ahora, ella llega y provoca todo esto, toda esta confusión, deseo tenerla aquí junto a mi, pero sin embargo, eso la lastimaría, soy un idiota, ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ella"_

Kenshin alejó sus pensamientos y salió del cuarto, allí pudo ver a kaoru sentada con su espalda en la pared, kenshin se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, después la llevó a su cuarto depositándola en la cama, la observó unos minutos, había estado llorando, sus lagrimas aun marcaban su piel, sin pensarlo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su abdomen aun dolía, pero ya era menor el dolor, aun le venían imágenes de lo ocurrido, podía escucharla rogarle al cazador que la soltará, inconscientemente battousai se recostó al lado de kaoru, esta entre sueños se corrió dándole espacio a su lado, cuando kenshin se acostó, kaoru abrió sus ojos, lo miró por un segundo, pero inmediatamente volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de kenshin, él podía sentir como nuevamente las lágrimas volvían a fluir mojando su pecho, pero no le importó, él solamente cerró sus ojos, no tenía intención de tocarla, de propasarse con ella como muchas veces había hecho solo por diversión, ahora sólo quería sentirla a su lado, sentir que ella estaba ahí para él, y que nada ni nadie iba a alejarla, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche, aunque sólo fuera por confusión, él la quería sentir a su lado, sin importar lo que él era, kaoru también lo necesitaba,. Necesitaba sentir que kenshin estaba ahí, no sólo para protegerla, sino también para reconfortarla, a cambio ella le daría lo que él había perdido cuando hikaru murió, le daría todo el amor que inconscientemente había estado creciendo en ella el poco tiempo que ellos se conocían, aunque kenshin no supiera lo que sentía, ella le brindaría todo su apoyo, aunque eso significara oponerse a su padre.....

----------------------------------------

**__**

N/A: LES GUSTÓ, PUES BIEN, CREO QUE AUNQUE FUE POCO EL AVANCE DE LA RELACIÓN FUE NOTORIO, LAMENTO QUE ME HAYA SALIDO CORTO, ES KE CON TODO ESTO DE LAS PRUEBAS, UFF, ESTOY AGOTADISIMA, Y AUN ME FALTAN COMO DIEZ PRUEBAS MAS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN QUEDADO CONFORMES CON ESTO, A MI ME GUSTO, ENCONTRE QUE QUEDO COMO PARA VOMITAR DE LO CURSI, PERO QUEDO LINDO, ESA ES MI HUMILDE OPINION, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

BIEN, SE LOS DEBIA.

MEI FANEL : ke bueno ke te haya gustado, realmente para mí es muy revitalizante saber ke les gusta lo ke escribo, bien, gracias, byes.

GABY (HYATT: espero ke este capitulo haya respondido a tu pregunta, besos, byess!!.

YUKI-KUDO: hola, como estás?, espero ke estés bien, supongo ke ahora podrás dejar de llorar por lo de kaoru, gracias por tu rewiew, cuídate, byes.

NAOKO LK: ya ves ke kaoru salió intacta, y realmente yo también creo ke esta me está kedando mejor ke la anterior, sobre mis otras historias, bien, broken pieces aún está ahí, es ke no tengo mucho tiempo, en fin, no te preocupes, ke aún las sigo. Byes.

MEGEK: realmente crees ke soy mala?, pues, a veces yo también lo creo, espero ke con esto te recompense, byes.

KIMMYANGY: no discuto tu opinión sobre tomoe, y gracias por darme una oportunidad de vivir, jajaja, bien, creo ke eso era, byes.

AMATERASU MIZUHAME: ya ves ke no la mate, no soy tan mala, a decir verdad, no voy a matarla ahora ke se empiezan a "conocer" como tú dices. Bueno eso era en concreto, gracias y byes.


	11. Amor, Sentimiento desconocido

**__**

N/A: HOOLAAA!, COMO HAN ANDADO?, PUES, SINCERAMENTE ESPERO KE BIEN, PUES YO ESTOY MUCHO MAS TRANQUILA PUES YA HE ACABADO CON TODAS MIS PRUEBAS, ASI QUE VOY A DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR EL FIC.

DISCLAIMER: NI MI HERMOSO BATTOUSA,NI KAORU, NI NADIE ME PERTENECE, NI SIKIERA EL PADRE DE KAORU, SON DE NOBUHIRO-SENSEI Y DE UNA AMIGA RESPECTIVAMENTE.

CAPITULO 10: AMOR, SENTIMIENTO DECONOCIDO.

"Ahora estás aquí, puedo sentirte conmigo, pero no quiero abrir mis ojos, sé que si lo hago todo esto desaparecerá, y no deseo que eso suceda, pueden condenarme mil veces después, pero ahora quiero seguir a tu lado, quiero seguir embriagándome con tu aroma, seguir condenándome a tu cuerpo y tu alma, aunque después de esto todo sea un sueño, habrá sido una dulce condena, contigo..."

--------------------------

Era de madrugada, kenshin se encontraba despierto, él podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de kaoru emanaba al estar pegada a él, podía sentir su respiración agitada rozar su pecho, inconscientemente kenshin se encontraba tranquilo, pero racionalmente estaba cohibido, nunca hubiera pensado que después de lo ocurrido con hikaru volvería a acercarse a un "humano", si, eso era, una humana, ya que él lo había dejado de ser hace mucho tiempo, por eso se sentía cohibido, por que no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación así, inconscientemente deseaba tenerla siempre así junto a él, pero habían tantas cosas que lo impedían, eso lo exasperaba, pero al comenzar a sentir esos sentimientos, los alejaba inmediatamente a sabiendas que eran un error, un estúpido error que había aparecido en su vida, o por lo menos, en lo que le quedaba de ella para atormentarlo.

Kenshin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por el movimiento de kaoru, ella había despertado, kenshin pudo sentir sus ojos parpadear en su pecho, pero aún así, kaoru no se movió, se quedó en el mismo lugar sin emitir sonido alguno, kenshin tampoco hizo nada por cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban, sólo cerró sus ojos.

"Por que no te levantas?" –kenshin dijo repentinamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta- "sé que estás despierta, niña"

"por que no me has corrido?" –kaoru dijo sin levantar su cabeza-

"te hice una pregunta" –kenshin dijo sin expresar emoción alguna-

"por que no quiero"

"esa no es una razón"

"si te digo la verdadera razón no la entenderías"

"que te hace pensar eso?"

"que ni siquiera has dejado de llamarme niña"

"eso es lo que eres" –kenshin dijo moviendo su brazo que había servido como almohada para kaoru, sin embargo, kaoru sólo se quedó ahí, no se movió-

"no soy una niña"

"tienes razón, no lo eres"

"en serio?" –kaoru dijo levantando su cabeza mirando a kenshin a los ojos-

"maldición, no debí decirte eso" –susurró kenshin-

"disculpa"

"de que hablas?"

"tú estás herido y yo no dejé que durmieras bien durante este corto rato"

"yo no te he reclamado nada" –kenshin dijo mirando fijamente a kaoru, cosa que provocó que esta se sonrojara levemente- "además, fui yo quien te traje, niña"

"muchas gracias"

"nuevamente no te entiendo"

"gracias por permitirme quedarme a tu lado"

"eso es estúpido"

"para ti tal vez lo sea, para mí eso es importante por que yo..." –kaoru se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo inadecuado para la ocasión-

"por que tú que?"

"olvídalo"

"eres una niña extraña" –kenshin se levantó y caminó hasta un ventanal kaoru se levantó después de él-

Kenshin observaba hacia fuera, pudo sentir la presencia de kaoru detrás de él, pero trato de borrar todos esos pensamientos que nuevamente asaltaban su mente.

"que ves?" –kaoru preguntó detrás de él-

"nada en especial"

"kenshin" –kaoru se acercó a él pero se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de kenshin- "por que eres así?"

"no entiendo a que te refieres"

"por que no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?" –kaoru dudó un momento pero después se acercó a kenshin abrazándolo por la espalda, kenshin al sentir el cuerpo de kaoru cerca de él sólo cerró sus ojos-

"por que haces esto?" –la voz de kenshin estaba entre confusión y deseo, ciertamente la cercanía lo estaba afectando-

"yo si puedo responder eso" –kaoru susurró ladeando su cabeza y apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de kenshin-

"hazlo, explícame por que estás haciendo esto"

"sabes?, mi padre me mataría si escuchara lo que voy a decirte"

"entonces no lo digas" –kenshin susurró tratando de calmarse-

"pero yo quiero que sepas, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, quiero que sepas que yo quiero estar contigo"

"aún no me explicas el por que, niña"

"yo...realmente no sé, jamás había sentido nada así...kenshin yo...yo te amo" –kaoru susurró cerrando sus ojos, kenshin tomó sus manos que se encontraban cerca de su pecho-

"no sabes lo que estás diciendo, tú eres muy pequeña para entender que es el amor, ni siquiera yo lo sé"

"pero yo no quiero entenderlo" –kaoru dijo pegándose más a kenshin- "yo sólo me conformo con sentir esto, con saber que esto está ahí, sólo me conformo con que esté ahí por ti"

"como se siente?" –kenshin susurró llevando la mano de kaoru hasta su pecho-

"cálido" –fue la única respuesta de kaoru-

"cálido?"

"si, se siente cálido" –kaoru respondió-

"entonces, puedes sentirlo" –kenshin dijo presionando la mano de kaoru firmemente- "desde que hikaru murió, nunca había vuelto a sentirse así"

"entonces, tú..."

"no lo sé"

"pero..."

"mientras peleaba con kiyosato, lo único quería era que tú estuvieras bien, no me importaba si yo moría, sólo quería que tu estuvieras a salvo, me sentía estúpido, todo lo que hikaru había logrado controlándome, lo tiré a la basura esa tarde, por protegerte"

"perdóname"

"es por eso que creo que tú tienes que irte de aquí, tú tienes a tu padre, esa niña que está viviendo contigo, también te quiere, tú debes estar con ellos, a salvo con alguien que pueda protegerte, no conmigo, que en cualquier momento puedo dañarte" –kenshin soltó la mano de kaoru y se alejó de ella-

"pero yo no quiero estar con ellos, yo quiero permanecer a tu lado"

"niña, mañana por la noche te dejaré en tu hogar, con los tuyos, pero por ahora, es mejor que vayas a otra habitación"

"por que me haces esto?"

"no lo entiendes..." –kenshin susurró-

"por que te haces esto?" –kenshin se sorprendió de la pregunta de kaoru, a que se refería?, no podía comprender-

"te quedarás el resto de la noche, yo me iré a otra habitación"

"como es posible que no seas capaz de comprenderme?"

"hay muchas cosas de mí mismo que aun no comprendo, es por eso que es mejor que vayas a tu hogar, estoy seguro que el cazador te sabrá cuidar muy bien"

"kenshin..." –kaoru sólo se quedó viendo como kenshin se iba de la habitación, ella sólo regresó a la cama, no podía retener las lágrimas, no podía entenderlo-

------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba en el cuarto continuo al de kaoru, aún con la separación de las gruesas paredes, podía sentir su llanto, aun estaba confundido por lo que le había dicho, es decir, le había dado a entender que sentía algo por ella, siendo que ni siquiera él sabía bien que era lo que pasaba, se sentía estúpidamente confundido, había afrontado situaciones más adversas pero siempre había sido capaz de sobreponerse pero esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kaoru por otro lado sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, era eso precisamente lo que la asustaba, pero a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía a este nuevo sentimiento, se sentía tranquila de que por lo menos kenshin lo sabía, aun así, nada quitaba el hecho de que kenshin prácticamente le había dicho lo que sentía para luego decirle que era mejor que se alejara de él, no lo comprendía, no entendía como él había sido así, pero lo que menos comprendía, era el hecho de que a pesar de eso, ella no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por él.

Habían pasado algunas horas, estaba comenzando a amanecer, kenshin no había dormido en todo ese tiempo, en cambio kaoru después de tanto llorar había caído rendida al sueño, kenshin al no escuchar más su llanto se levantó de la cama que estaba ocupando y salió del cuarto, cuando llegó a la puerta de donde se encontraba kaoru, apoyó su mano en la puerta antes de empujarla suavemente para no emitir ningún sonido.

__

"estás dormida, es extraño pero eso me tranquiliza más que sentir tu llanto, y no poder ayudarte, estoy seguro que tú sabes que lo que te dije es lo mejor, que tú regreses con los tuyos y puedas vivir en paz, que yo me encargaré de que eso sea así, aunque al hacerlo pierda la vida" –estos eran los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de kenshin al ver a kaoru dormida, ella se encontraba aún con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, kaoru se movió entre sueños, esto provocó que kenshin despertara de sus pensamientos, para volver a tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de que kaoru sólo se había movido en sueños, kenshin se quedó en el cuarto de kaoru velando su sueño.

----------------------------------

Al amanecer kaoru abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de kenshin, él se encontraba apoyado en la pared con su cabeza agachada, kaoru se paró de la cama y se acercó a él, kenshin se encontraba profundamente dormido, kaoru se puso en cuclillas frente a kenshin, mirándolo por unos minutos, después de mirarlo por un tiempo, ella levantó su mano hasta que quedara a sólo unos milímetros del rostro de kenshin, kaoru toco suavemente la frente de kenshin, levantando el flequillo dejando a la vista completamente el rostro de kenshin, ella lo acarició suavemente, procurando no despertarlo, no deseaba hacerlo, ya que sabía que cuando él lo hiciera nuevamente pondría esa muralla entre los dos, y no quería que eso sucediera, kaoru quitó su mano de la frente de kenshin, dudándolo un segundo se acomodó entre las piernas de kenshin, refugiando su cabeza en el pecho de kenshin, esto provocó que kenshin abriera los ojos, pero no se movió para no advertir a kaoru de que él ya había despertado, kaoru se sentía segura entre los brazos de kenshin, ella cerró sus ojos, podía sentir el latir de su corazón, estaba sereno, ella sólo sonrió al escucharlo.

__

"es irónico, mi padre siempre me decía que tú eras el ser más despiadado del mundo, que no tenías piedad ni siquiera de mujeres ni niños, que no tenías corazón, sin embargo, tú me demostraste que eso era una mentira, que si tenías corazón, no sabes como me gustaría que tú me tuvieras en tu corazón, como yo te tengo en el mío, a pesar de todo, me gustaría que tú me vieras como yo te veo a ti, que me dejaras estar a tu lado, para poder sanar tu corazón" –kaoru repentinamente sintió una alteración en los latidos de kenshin, así que levantó su cabeza, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que kenshin había despertado hace algunos minutos, kenshin no bajó su vista, sólo se movió para acomodarse-

"creí haberte dicho que..."

"lo sé" –kaoru no dejó continuar a kenshin y volvió a recostarse en él, este no le dijo nada, sabía que aunque le dijera algo kaoru no se movería, a sí que sólo se resignó-

"por que eres tan terca?"

"tú eres el que no comprende"

"no hay nada que comprender"

"si, si lo hay, pero tú no quieres hacerlo, tú eres el que no entiende como me siento, que es lo que estoy sintiendo" –kenshin pudo sentir las lágrimas de kaoru volver a brotar y mojar su pecho-

"tienes razón, no entiendo como te sientes, por que jamás me he sentido así, y espero jamás hacerlo"

"por que te haces el duro, tú me dijiste que.."

"olvida lo que te dije, eso fue una estupidez, creo que sólo lo hice para que no lloraras"

"entonces" –kaoru se separó de kenshin y lo miró a los ojos- "por que no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos, atrévete a decírmelo cara a cara, no a mis espaldas" –kenshin miró a kaoru y tomó su barbilla levantando la cara de kaoru-

"quieres que te lo diga, no?" –kenshin dijo fríamente- "respóndeme, niña"

"s..s..sí, respóndeme"

"pues, no, no siento nada por ti"

"eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, battousai" –kaoru se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, no quería que kenshin la viera llorar, kenshin se levantó y caminó hacia ella-

"eres una niña ilusa, piensas que alguien como yo sentiría algo por alguien de tu especie?"

"mi especie?, por que rayos eres tan cruel, no es necesario que me restriegues en la cara que no sientes nada por mi, ya lo dijiste, ahora déjame en paz, yo ya escuché todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, bien por ti, no me amas, no puedes amar a alguien que es de "mi especie" aunque esa especie era a la que tú pertenecías, claro, ahora eres un ser poderoso, capaz de matar a cualquiera que se te ponga por delante, pero eres un cobarde, eres un estúpi.." –kaoru no pudo seguir hablando, sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando kenshin la tomó por la cintura jalándola hacia él-

"que te ocurre, no eras tan valiente, no eras tú quien hace sólo unos segundos estabas diciéndome que era un cobarde?"

"suéltame, ken... shin, suéltame" –kaoru se estaba poniendo nerviosa-

"por que, acaso no era esto lo que tú querías?"

"si...no, no así" –kaoru cerró sus ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaran a fluir-

"si o no?"

"no" –kaoru levantó su rostro y encontró los ojos de kenshin- "suéltame, no me hagas esto" –kenshin tomó el rostro de kaoru en sus manos y lo acercó a él rozando levemente los labios de kaoru, ella cerró sus ojos al sentir el roce, kenshin tomó el labio inferior de kaoru levemente, mordiéndolo suavemente e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de kaoru, kenshin comenzó a besar suavemente a kaoru, ella comenzó a responder al beso lentamente, lo hacía torpemente al principio, pero conforme avanzaba kaoru comenzaba a responder con más facilidad, kenshin se separó de kaoru por que ambos necesitaban tomar aire, kaoru se encontraba levemente sonrojada, sus rostros aun se encontraban juntos, e inconscientemente kaoru volvió a buscar los labios de kenshin, este no se negó, después de un tiempo, kenshin se separó de los labios de kaoru y rozó suavemente el cuello de ella, kaoru respiraba dificultosamente ante la sensación que le producía sentir los labios de kenshin sobre su cuello, kenshin también jadeaba levemente contra su piel, esto hacía que kaoru se estremeciera aún más, kenshin se separó de ella sin apartar su rostro de su cuello.

"Maldición, como... es... posible que... me... provoques es.. to" –kenshin jadeó levemente sobre el cuello de kaoru, ella no respondió, aun se encontraba tratando de calmar su respiración- "respóndeme"

"como me haces esto?" –kaoru repitió lo que kenshin había dicho-

"no eres capaz de responderme"

"no sé como" –fue la única respuesta de kaoru, kenshin la soltó repentinamente, ella lo miró extrañada-

"por que?, cual es la maldita razón?" –kenshin caminó dándole la espalda a kaoru-

"no te entiendo"

"crees que yo si?"

"no eres capaz de responder una pregunta tan simple, la cual tu mismo formulaste?"

"no"

"por que?"

"por que no sé que es lo que me pasa"

"dímelo"

"que?"

"lo sabes"

"no querrás escuchar la respuesta" –kenshin respondió-

"hace unos momentos, tú..."

"eso era lo que querías, no es así?"

"que cruel eres, yo no..."

"ahí tienes tu respuesta"

"bien, sólo quería escuchar eso, lamento haberte orillado a hacer eso" –kaoru caminó hacia kenshin- "supongo que ya es muy tarde, creo que debo volver a mi hogar" –kaoru trataba de no llorar, aunque eso le estaba resultando muy difícil-

"vamos" –kaoru no respondió, sólo siguió a kenshin quien se dirigía hacia la puerta, ambos abandonaron el escondite de kenshin, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron a la mansión de kaoru, kenshin la dejo en el jardín trasero- "niña"

"que quieres" –kaoru dijo deteniéndose enfrente del balcón-

"nunca más vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste"

"supongo que aunque lo hiciera no valdría la pena"

"no, no valdría la pena, por que aunque tu digas que no quieres seguir con lo que hace el cazador, ese es tu destino, y de una u otra forma, el mío es acabar con ellos"

"por que lo hiciste?"

"tu me lo pediste"

"eso es mentira, yo jamás te dije nada" –kenshin se acercó a ella tomándola suavemente del cuello-

"no es necesario que me digas nada, tus ojos hablan por sí solos" –kenshin dijo en un susurro- "ellos fueron los que me dijeron lo que querías"

"yo sólo..."

"y tus labios y tu piel me lo confirmaron" –kenshin soltó a kaoru, las lágrimas de kaoru habían comenzado a brotar, ella bajo la vista-

"por que?, yo no quería que esto pasara"

"no puedo responder eso, las cosas pasan por algo, pero esta vez, fue un error" –kenshin desapareció en ese momento, kaoru cayó de rodillas, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, ella tapó su rostro con sus manos, después de unos momentos, ella pudo sentir la presencia de alguien tras ella, cuando se volteó, vio a misao mirándola preocupadamente- "misao"

"kaoru, todos te están buscando"

"lo lamento" –kaoru nuevamente comenzó a llorar-

"no llores, que ocurrió?"

"por que esto me pasa a mi?"

"no es tu culpa"

"yo ya no quiero sentir esto"

"kaoru, yo no sé como ayudarte" –misao abrazó a kaoru- "perdóname"

"este sentimiento..." –kaoru sollozaba refugiada en misao- "por que duele tanto?"

"ya verás que eso va a pasar" –misao consoló a kaoru- "nada malo puede salir de algo así, sabes, cuando era pequeña encontré una carta de mi madre, iba dirigida a mi padre, hiko, ella le decía que nada malo podía salir, por que ella estaba con mi padre real, por que lo amaba"

"no entiendes"

"no, no te entiendo, no entiendo como alguien como tú puede tener esos sentimientos hacia battousai, pero puedo hacerme a la idea, y creo que no sólo dolor debe salir de ese sentimiento, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien"

"todo estará bien" –kaoru repitió en un susurró, cerrando sus ojos- "entremos, tal vez, tengas razón"

"la tengo"

"tienes razón, no voy a darme por vencida" –kaoru dijo tratando de sonreír- _"si ocurrió esto, tal vez aún pueda, tal vez tú..." _kaoru despejó su mente con estos pensamientos-

---------------------

"hey, kenshin, donde estabas?"

"fui a dejar a la niña con los suyos"

"no volverá?"

"no"

"pero si tú la amas"

"amar?"

"acaso no es así?"

"no, eso es algo que no tiene sentido, ella es una humana"

"tú también lo fuiste"

"y es la hija del cazador"

"y si no lo fuera?" –kenshin miró a yahiko a los ojos-

"eso es algo que no tiene sentido, por que no es el caso, ahora, ve con gin, dile que se prepare, estoy seguro que kiyosato se recupera, tenemos que estar listos" –yahiko obedeció y dejó a kenshin solo- _"amor, que es el amor, mas que una palabra en la que las personas necesitan refugiarse para no sentirse solas, para no sentir que la oscuridad de este mundo, que toda la oscuridad y el sufrimiento los consume, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo, necesidad, lo tengo claro, pero ahora, que es lo que yo siento, acaso también estoy comenzando a necesitar?, acaso ahora, después de haber probado sus labios, su piel, necesito sentirla cerca, aunque sólo sea para tenerla aquí?, eso es completamente ilógico, estúpido e ilógico, yo sólo debo preocuparme de kiyosato, y borrar todo lo que sucedió hoy, aunque para eso deba volver a ser como antes, voy a olvidar..."_

--------------------------------

****

N/A: ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTO FUE, UNA PRUEBA DE LA RELACION B/K, REALMENTE ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AUNQUE HAYAN KEDADO CON GUSTO A POCO, PERO, NO OS PREOCUPEIS, KE AUN FALTA.

NATTZUMI.

YUKI-KUDO: hola, ke bueno ke estés bien y ke ya no llores, bien, ojalá ke te haya gustado este capitulo. Byes.

GABY(HYATT: bien, para ke kenshin se de cuenta falta un pokito, pero, lo de tomoe, claro ke fue por akira, estás loca, tomoe tratando de salvar a kaoru, jajaja, eso es algo tonto, bueno, cuídate, byes.

SAKURA: hola, pues ya tengo mucho más tiempo, y ke bueno ke no la hayas encontrado cursi, bien, creo ke era eso, chau.

NAOKO LK: pues, si, está sufriendo un poco kenshin , pero si kiere darse cuenta de lo que siente, pues, lo seguirá haciendo por un tiempo. Cuidate, byess.

SAIKO KATSUKA: pues, de haber más k/k, si lo habrá, esto fue una pekeña muestra, chau.

KIMMYANGY: jajaja, verdad ke si kedo cursi, y este no se salva, pero, hay ke probar de todo en esta vida, y a mi últimamente también me gusta lo cursi, decías ke kao estaba tierna, pues me dices ke te pareció en este, ok?, bueno, cuidate, byes.

LIME KAMIYA: sii!!, por fin he terminado mis pruebas, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Byes.

CREO KE ERAN ESOS, BN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO.


	12. forjando odio

**__**

N/A: HOLA, COMO ANDAN, ESPERO KE ESTEN BIEN, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO DE MI FIC.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ES MIO, ES DE WATSUKI-SENSEI.

CAPITULO 11: FORJANDO ODIO.

"kaoru?" –una voz masculina atravesó el cuarto- "abre, ahora!" –kaoru se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto-

"que sucede, padre"

"eso es lo que quiero saber" –kateshi enteró al cuarto de kaoru y esperó que kaoru cerrara su puerta para comenzar- "por que rayos hiciste eso?"

"no te entiendo" –kaoru dijo quitando la vista de los penetrantes ojos de su padre-

"sabes bien a que me refiero" –dijo este acercándose a ella- "que rayos piensas que estás haciendo!?" –la voz de kateshi sonaba irritada- "te das cuenta?, te largaste con ese...con ese engendro"

"no entiendes" –kaoru susurró-

"que quieres que entienda?, que te largaste sin decir nada?"

"no es así"

"ah, no?"

"no, tú no entiendes"

"deja de hablar estupideces, maldición, tú llegas y te marchas con ese engendro y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, quieres que entienda eso?"

"padre, deja de llamarlo así" –kaoru se mordía el labio-

"como quieres que lo llame?, eso es lo que es, un maldito engendro, una aberración, algo que nunca debió existir en este mundo"

"BASTA!" –kaoru gritó- "no lo llames así, tú no sabes como es él realmente, tú no lo conoces"

"de que estás hablando?, crees conocer a un demonio?" –kateshi se acercó a ella- "crees que conoces más de lo que yo?"

"tú sólo sabes que él es un demonio" –kaoru susurró-

"no hay nada más que saber"

"no, no, tienes que detener esto, ya basta" –kaoru alzó la voz- "crees que esto es muy fácil, sólo quieres matarlo para sentirte seguro, eres capaz de entregar tu propia alma con tal de probar algo que no es" –kaoru no pudo seguir hablando, la mano de su padre se había cerrado en su mejilla, el rostro de kaoru quedó ligeramente volteado, kateshi quitó su mano, pero no dijo nada- "estás contento?"

"sabes bien que nunca quise llegar a eso"

"sabes bien que tengo razón"

"voy a matarlo" –dijo kateshi fríamente- "y te aseguro que tú estarás ahí viendo como aquel engendro perece"

kateshi salió del cuarto dejando a una kaoru paralizada por sus palabras, él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar que había ocurrido, ya que había empezado a sospechar sobre los sentimientos de kaoru, por eso, para kateshi era muy importante acabar con kenshin de una vez por todas, pero, el problema de kiyosato estaba retrasando muchas cosas.

"kateshi?" –la voz de hiko se escuchó en el estudio- "que te ha dicho"

"nada"

"no insististe?"

"no quiero escuchar algo que tal vez destruya completamente nuestra relación" –kateshi caminó a la chimenea- "y shinomori-san y los demás?"

"están averiguando"

"no te han dicho nada más?"

"kiyosato, está planeando matar a todos, eso nos incluye"

"no podrá"

"el problema es que quieren hacer que battousai se descontrole, sabes bien que si eso ocurre, jamás saldremos con vida de esto"

"por eso, mataremos a battousai antes de que eso ocurra"

"jajaja, crees que eso a tu hija le va a parecer bien?" –hiko dijo irónicamente- "estás completamente loco, esa niña a cometido la estupidez de entregar su corazón, eso será imposible"

"ya verás" –kateshi dijo en un tono sombrío- "ese engendro va a pagar caro lo que le ha hecho a mi hija"

"que piensas hacer?"

"yo nada"

"entonces?"

"será kaoru quien se encargué de matar a battousai"

"jamás lo hará"

"ella, será la que se encargué de matarlo"

"estás hablando en serio?"

"lo sabes bien, si ese monstruo siente algo por ella, me encargaré de que se destruya completamente"

"tú, tú no estás hablando de muerte física"

"piensa lo que quieras" –kateshi se dirigió a la puerta- "mañana hablamos, hiko, cuando veas a aoshi, infórmate lo más que puedas"

"así lo haré" –kateshi se dirigió a su habitación, ese día habían pasado demasiado cosas en las que tenía que pensar-

--------------

"señor, tomoe necesita verle"

"dile que entré"

"no es necesario, ya estoy aquí"

"bien, que es lo que quieres"

"saber cuando matarás a la niña"

"tú no has cumplido con tu parte"

"yo puedo traerla, pero mas no matarla"

"no te preocupes, sólo encárgate de traerla, pero esta vez, no quiero fallas"

"bien, y que harás con kenshin?"

"necesito que venga"

"como lo harás?"

"no te preocupes, encárgate de traer a la hija del cazador, sabes, pensándolo bien, necesito que traigas a ese inútil"

"al cazador?"

"si, veremos cuanto dura ese hombre contra battousai"

"vas a matarlo?"

"yo no, battousai"

"bien, entonces, nos vemos querido" –tomoe dejó a akira solo, este rió fuertemente-

"jajaja, vaya, vaya, así que battousai tenía razón, una perra rastrera"

Akira se puso serio nuevamente, sus ojos ahora brillaban siniestramente, en su cara se torcía una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras que en su mente cruzaba sólo un pensamiento, matar a kenshin, su sonrisa se amplio al pensar en que, no sería él quien lo matara, sino él mismo, akira quería matar a kenshin, pero para él iba a ser más satisfactorio el destrozarlo mentalmente antes de matarlo, para eso era que necesitaba a kaoru, se encargaría de hacerle creer a kenshin que para él, ya no había esperanza, tal como había hecho años atrás con hikaru.

---------------

"kenshin?"

"que ocurre?"

"quería preguntarte algo"

"que cosa"

"sabes cuando él volverá?"

"no, pero, con ese tipo jamás se sabe"

"entonces?"

"si es necesario que yo muera para que ese maldito desaparezca, así será" –kenshin miró al niño que se encontraba a su lado, este lo miraba con tristeza- "que ocurre?"

"estás dispuesto a morir para que kiyosato no destruya esta ciudad?"

"que?"

"antes, no te hubiera importado que esta ciudad fuera destruida, incluso hubieras disfrutado ver como eso sucedía"

"han pasado demasiadas cosas"

"una de ellas es la hija del cazador?" –kenshin parpadeó antes de comprender el significado de lo que yahiko le decía-

"por que dices eso" –kenshin dijo en un susurro-

"por que te comportas así cuando se trata de ella"

"ella no tiene nada que ver" –kenshin cerró sus ojos- "ella...ella es la hija del cazador, nada va a cambiar eso"

"pero tú cambiaste, empezaste a comportarte extraño"

"yahiko"

"dime"

"tu madre...era humana" –la cara de yahiko se entristeció-

"lo era"

"entonces, puedes decirme, como es que alguien como yo tiene estos sentimientos"

"yo no sé, supongo que, ella pudo entrar"

"yo jamás planeé esto"

"mi padre tampoco" –yahiko dijo- "pero, él no pudo con esto, en cambio tú sí"

"que te hace pensar que soy más fuerte que tu padre"

"yo sé que tú podrás seguir, y la hija del cazador lo sabe, es por eso que estuvo aquí hace un tiempo"

"yo no quiero involucrarla en esto"

"aun así ella no dudo"

"yahiko, puedes irte, necesito, necesito pensar"

"de acuerdo, iré con gin, le preguntaré algo sobre lo de kiyosato"

"si, ve"

Yahiko dejó a kenshin, este se sentía aún más confundido de lo que estaba antes, jamás había pensado que se sentiría así, lo peor era que, todo esto estaba sucediendo en el peor momento, él no quería que nada le sucediese a kaoru, pero eso en este momento era casi imposible, sabía que kiyosato iría tras ella al darse cuenta de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad, sabía que ahora, él con la ayuda de tomoe eran una amenaza inminente contra de kaoru, pero, lo que más le pesaba, es que el cazador nunca podría contra kiyosato, y eso jamás la mantendría a salvo.

--------------------

"bien, bien" –un susurró se escuchó en el balcón de kaoru- "ahora si que no te salvas, niñita" –tomoe entró sin hacer ruido al cuarto de kaoru, ella se encontraba durmiendo, tomoe se acercó sigilosamente, kaoru abrió los ojos repentinamente pero no pudo hacer nada, su reacción había sido tardía y todo se nubló- "esto será suficiente, ahora, tú haces tu parte" –tomoe dejó un papel en la cama y desapareció del lugar-

Tomoe llegó junto a kaoru a una casona que se encontraba cerca del templo en donde había peleado akira contra kenshin la última vez, tomoe entró a un salón tirando a kaoru de un brazo, esta aun estaba semiconsciente, akira al verla sonrió notoriamente.

"vaya, veo que esta vez hiciste mucho mejor tu trabajo, tomoe"

"es tu turno de cumplir tu parte"

"con calma" –akira se acercó a kaoru arrebatándosela a tomoe- "es mejor que vayas a cumplir la segunda parte que te corresponde"

"bien, pero, que piensas hacer con la niña?"

"no lo sé, me divertiré un poco con ella"

"estás loco?"

"por que?, si battousai no quiere tocarla, bien podría hacerlo yo" –akira tomó el rostro de kaoru en sus manos y apoyó su mejilla en la de kaoru-

"estás completamente loco, yo no voy a detenerte, pero, es mejor que termines luego antes de que regrese junto a kenshin"

"jajajaja, tranquila hermosura, que para esto sólo necesito un momento"

"degenerado" –tomoe salió murmurando, akira cuando se encontró solo con kaoru, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en sus brazos-

"bien, bien, lindura, vamos a ver si te quedan ganas de pensar en battousai"

Akira dejó a kaoru sobre su cama y se posó sobre ella, comenzando a recorre su cuerpo con su mano, kaoru abrió sus ojos dificultosamente, al sentir el peso sobre ella despertó completamente, al darse cuenta de quien era el que la estaba tocando ella trató de apartarse, pero akira no la dejaba.

"quítate, estúpido" kaoru trataba de quitar a kiyosato de encima aunque sin resultados-

"que te ocurre, acaso no quieres que te entretenga un rato"

"que rayos crees que haces, suéltame, suéltame" –kaoru trataba de zafarse pero se le hacía muy difícil, esto la estaba desesperando-

"eso, llora, me harás disfrutarlo más" –akira jadeaba, kaoru ya no tenía fuerza para defenderse y akira se estaba aprovechando- "así es mejor, el cuerpo inocente de una niña"

"por favor..." –kaoru rogaba, las lágrimas salían libremente, sólo una persona rondaba los pensamientos de kaoru, y eso la desesperaba mucho más- "déjame, por favor...kenshin"

"kenshin, eh?, que va a pensar ese idiota cuando sepa que su mujer, ya no le pertenece"

"ayúdame, kenshin"

Akira ya se estaba hartando de que kaoru llamara a kenshin así que sin pensarlo la golpeó fuertemente, kaoru quedo inconsciente, akira ni siquiera se había preocupado de medir su fuerza y un delgado hilo de sangre corría por la cabeza de kaoru.

"rayos, maldita niña, te lo iba a dejar fácil, pero ahora será peor para ti"

----------

Mientras que akira trataba de "jugar", como el lo llamaba, tomoe había llegado hace mucho donde kenshin, esta lo había estado provocando, y para peor, kenshin había comenzado a creer todo lo que ella le decía.

"basta"

"que ocurre?, acaso no crees que tu niña sea capaz de hacer algo así?"

"estás...min...tien...do" –kenshin dijo- "son...pu...ras...men..ti...ras"

"es verdad" –tomoe sonrió, kenshin había comenzado a perder el control de si mismo- _mentiras?, kenshin, estás muy equivocado, todo esto es del peor veneno, el veneno que te está carcomiendo, y pronto, terminarás por acabar con todo lo que te moleste para averiguar si lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad"_

Kenshin ya no estaba en sus cabales, kenshin presionaba fuertemente sus puños, estos habían comenzado a sangrar, tomoe se asustó al ver la expresión de kenshin, sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, en su rostro se notaba el odio, ella no pudo hacer nada, kenshin salió de ahí sin decir nada, tomoe cuando por fin reaccionó salió detrás de él.

----------

"rayos, no llegaré" –kateshi maldecía mientras corría a toda velocidad al lugar indicado en el papel dejado por tomoe- "maldito battousai, juro que voy a destruirte"

Kateshi corrió a través de la noche, el lugar quedaba muy lejos, quedaba detrás del templo donde habían peleado la vez anterior, pero aún así, ese templo estaba muy alejado de la ciudad.

----------------

"anda niña, no me digas que no te gusta" –akira decía maliciosamente mientras kaoru, quien estaba semiconsciente hacía un esfuerzo en vano para sacarlo de encima de ella- "estúpida niña, sabes bien que battousai jamás sentirá nada por ti"

"déjame" –kaoru susurró tratando de aguantar el dolor que le producía el golpe en su cabeza-

"sólo cállate"

"te dijo que la soltaras" –una voz fría cruzó el cuarto, akira inmediatamente se alejó de kaoru- "apártate"

"vaya, creo que, llegaste a tiempo"

"aléjate de ella" –battousai caminaba lentamente a través del cuarto sin quitar la vista de akira, este sonreía maliciosamente, kaoru no podía levantarse, aquel golpe propinado por akira la había aturdido sobremanera y estaba demasiado mareada para reaccionar-

"eres un idiota, crees que ella realmente quería que la dejara" –no obtuvo respuesta, kenshin sólo tomó a kaoru en brazos y salió del cuarto, akira caminaba lentamente tras de él- "no te servirá de nada, igual ella será mía cuando mueras"

Kenshin dejó a kaoru en una parte del gran jardín de aquella casona, akira lo siguió con la mirada, kenshin se alejó de kaoru pero esta lo retuvo, afirmando su pierna.

"no....no vuelvas" –kenshin miró de reojo a kaoru, ella se abrazaba a su pierna-

"suéltame"

"no...si lo hago...tú volverás a ser el de antes" –kenshin pudo sentir las lágrimas de kaoru mojar su pierna- "y jamás volveré a verte"

"suéltame" –kenshin dijo fríamente, kaoru lo dejó y este caminó hacia donde estaba akira- "voy a matarte"

"inténtalo, battousai" –akira se burló, en ese momento tomoe apareció muy agitada-

"akira, él..." –pero calló al verlo, ella caminó y quedó parada detrás de kiyosato-

Battousai avanzó lentamente, como si estuviera analizando a su próxima víctima, tomoe se alejó de akira al ver el rostro de battousai, en cambio kiyosato sonreía maliciosamente, él sabía que tal vez de esta no saldría con vida, pero se estaba divirtiendo al ver que kenshin si seguía así, pronto mataría a todo el mundo, kaoru miraba con miedo, los ojos que había visto antes de que él comenzara a avanzar era terriblemente terroríficos, la asustaban, pero ella sabía que en el fondo era kenshin.

"battousai..." –dijo akira riendo- "vas a matarme?" –no obtuvo respuesta, kenshin apretaba sus puños fuertemente, su mirada estaba vacía-

"como te atreves...." –kenshin trataba de controlarse, pero le costaba demasiado, trataba de parar sus impulsos asesinos por el sólo hecho de que kaoru se encontraba junto a él, pero, akira no se rendiría en su objetivo y comenzó a irritarlo con sus palabras, en ese momento kateshi llegaba al lugar, este se paró y analizó el lugar, pasó su vista desde kiyosato hasta llegar a su hija.

"kaoru" –susurró caminando hacia ella con precaución, aunque eso no basto para que battousai se percatara de su presencia- "kaoru" –volvió a decir, esta vez sólo obtuvo de respuesta la mirada de su hija-

"ha llegado el último actor de nuestra obra!" –gritó kiyosato- "es hora de que comencemos con la ejecución"

Ni kateshi, kaoru ni kenshin comprendían a lo que kiyosato se refería, kateshi presintiendo el peligro se puso delante de su hija protegiéndola, kenshin dio un paso atrás en precaución, ahora no era su razón quien le decía que estaba apunto de suceder algo muy grave, era su instinto asesino, quien le decía que matara, era el deseo de matar el que lo estaba moviendo, y tanto kateshi como akira lo notaron.

"battousai!, sabes bien que tengo la razón, sólo tú puedes acabar con este mundo de miserias, tú eres quien debe destruir al cazador" –akira decía avivando el odio que el demonio de kenshin sentía hacia los humanos-

Kenshin no escuchó a akira, sólo se dirigió inmediatamente a atacarlo, en su rostro se torcía una sonrisa malvada, él no tenía intención de matar al cazador, sólo estaba guiado por la sed de sangre que su cuerpo sentía, sin que kiyosato pudiera prever aquel ataque, quedo postrado en el suelo con un corte diagonal en su pecho, la mano de battousai estaba completamente ensangrentada, este llevó su mano a su boca probando la sangre de kiyosato, lamía su mano casi morbosamente, después volvió a atacar, pero esta vez kiyosato se defendió, akira sujetó la mano de battousai y la apretó fuertemente, este sólo sonrió y se soltó, ambos dieron un paso atrás para volver a atacar de inmediato, kenshin estaba cegado por el olor que en ese momento embargaba todos sus sentidos no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, akira aprovechó esto y enterró su mano completamente en el estómago de battousai, este gimió de dolor pero no pareció importarle, en cambio akira no quitó su mano, sino que, enterró mucho más adentro para después jalar desgarrando parte del estómago de kenshin.

Kaoru miraba horrorizada, en cambio kateshi miraba tratando de analizar los golpes de battousai, kateshi tiró a kaoru del brazo y la levantó.

"tenemos que salir de aquí"

"pero..."

"perdió el control, va a matarnos"

"no, él no lo hará"

"maldición kaoru, estás prestando atención"

"yo..."

"él no reconoce, ve sus ojos, sólo está pensando en matar"

Kenshin en ese momento tiró a akira contra el árbol que se encontraba detrás de kateshi y kaoru, kiyosato cayó al suelo manchando completamente de sangre el árbol, kenshin se volteó y comenzó a reír, este empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba akira, kateshi y kaoru, este al verla se detuvo, y dio un paso atrás, kaoru trató de acercarse pero kateshi la detuvo, kenshin presionaba su cabeza como queriendo sacar algo de ella, después de unos segundos su rostro quedó completamente sombrío, akira miraba de soslayo ya que su cuerpo no podía moverse, kenshin comenzó a avanzar en su rostro ahora no había expresión. Cuando llegó al lado de kaoru la corrió de un golpe, algo en su interior le ordenó que no la dañara, kaoru cayó al suelo y se golpeó fuertemente en su pie doblándoselo, kenshin se acercó a kateshi y este sacó su arma y se puso en posición de ataque, kenshin comenzó a reír al verlo pero calló inmediatamente y lo tomó del cuello.

"vas a matarme?" –kateshi dijo fríamente- "hazlo, así ella se dará cuenta de cual es tu verdadera identidad"

"no....kenshin" –susurró kaoru, pero esto no fue suficiente para que kenshin se detuviera-

Kateshi golpeó a kenshin con su arma provocándole una herida muy profunda en su hombro, además de la que akira le había provocado, kenshin sangraba en abundancia, pero no parecía importarle y golpeó a kateshi lastimándolo en el brazo, ahora el tomaba su arma con una sola mano y esto le dificultaba atacar y defenderse, con otro golpe preciso dañó su otro brazo provocando que soltara el arma, kenshin sin decir más lo tomó del cuello, kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo pero no podía, era imposible, todos los sentimientos que pasaron por su mente y corazón se volcaron en uno sólo, miedo, miedo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, kenshin en cambio estaba guiado por el odio, pero no era odio por él, sino por kiyosato, en cada persona que veía, estaba kiyosato, y era el deseo de matar a akira el que lo guiaba. Kenshin miró a kateshi, este estaba tranquilo, en su rostro había satisfacción por que por fin podría demostrarle a su hija la verdadera cara de battousai.

"has aceptado tu muerte" –susurró battousai con una sonrisa en su rostro, battousai enterró su mano en el pecho de kateshi, este escupió sangre y miró de reojo a kaoru.-

"te lo dije....kaoru...jamás cambiara" –kaoru se tapaba su boca con una mano, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, battousai sonrió y soltó a kateshi lanzándolo lejos de su vista-

"nunca fuiste nada, kiyosato..." –kaoru se sorprendió de la forma en que kenshin había llamado a su padre, de repente, escuchó la estridente risa de kiyosato detrás de ella-

"battousai!!!" –dijo buscando fuerzas para levantarse y caminar hasta kaoru- "has cometido el peor error"

"que rayos?" –battousai miraba extrañado a kiyosato, él estaba seguro de que lo había herido de muerte-

"tú mismo creaste el odio" –después de eso avanzó hasta kenshin y lo golpeó en la cabeza, kenshin estaba confundido y no tuvo tiempo de responder, kiyosato aprovechó esto y comenzó a atacarlo hasta que kenshin cayó al suelo, kenshin no parecía responder a los ataques, estaba en estado de shock, kiyosato sonrió- "tomoe, es hora de irnos, hemos hecho nuestro trabajo" –tomoe se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sostenerse, su ropa quedó completamente ensangrentada pero aun así lo ayudó y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.-

Kaoru caminaba con dificultad por la lesión que el golpe de kenshin le había producido, su rostro estaba completamente mojado, cuando llegó hasta el lugar en donde había caído su padre cayó de rodilla y apoyó la cabeza de su padre en su regazo, este la miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban nublados, kaoru había caído en un charco de sangre, sus rodillas estaban completamente ensangrentadas y la sangre había salpicado a su rostro.

"padre....no me dejes" –kaoru rogaba al cuerpo casi inerte de kateshi-

"te.....lo...di...je....pe...que...ña" –kateshi decía suavemente- "no....ll...llo...res..."

"no, vamos, tienes que resistir" –kaoru trataba de mantener despierto a su padre-

"lo...lamento...hija" –kateshi sonrió débilmente pero no fue suficiente para mantenerse despierto, la mano que kaoru había mantenido apretada aflojó, kateshi había muerto-

"no...no....despierta...padre....no me dejes sola!" –kaoru abrazó a su padre, lloraba desconsoladamente, lo movía en un último intento de despertarlo, kenshin se había levantado, pero no se acercó a ella-

__

"tú mismo creaste el odio" le había dicho kiyosato y sólo ahora podía entenderlo, ahora que veía a kaoru abrazando a su padre comprendía que, él mismo había provocado todo, por eso, ahora sólo tenía que marcharse....

------------

**__**

N/A: HOLA, LES GUSTO, SI, YA SÉ QUE KEDO ALGO CRUEL PERO TODAS LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO, SOLO ESO LES DIGO.

KIMMYANGY: pues te diré que, tuve que contratar un decodificador para poder entender tu review, cuando lo logré pude recién ponerme a contestarte, bien, kenshin ya pronto se va a decidir, para eso fue este capitulo, con eso de que apoyes el amor, me parece bien, pero para serte sincera, a veces me espantas, jajajaja, supongo que, igual es divertido, bien, creo que eso era todo, que estés bien, chau.

GABY (HYATT: pues sí, kao tiene el relajo, aunque desde este capitulo le va a tocar sufrir un poquito.

SAKURARIKA: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que lo sigas. Byes.

LIMEKAMIYA: pues sí, es un alivio poder actualizar más rápido, sobre en pedazos, estoy traduciendo, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia. Byes.

MAKARENA: pues de que quedó romántico, quedó, pero falta un poco para ke battousai se de cuenta de lo que siente, después de este capítulo va a aclararse un poco. Byess.

AMATERASU MIZUHAME: gracias por tu review, pues, ahora se puso un poco triste pero ya todo se va a arreglar, gracias por la suerte y la inspiración, que eso nunca falta, besos, byes.

NAOKO LL: ah, pues sí, ahora tengo tiempo para responder, y sobre ese beso, no sabes como lo pensé para ver si lo ponía o no, pero, ahora lo entristecí un poco, pero como dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma, gracias. Byess.

SAKURA: que bien que te haya gustado, y pos claro que voy a seguir actualizando, byess.

YUKI-KUDO: que bueno que te guste mi fic, esas cosas son las que me inspiran a seguirlo, y pues espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque te haya puesto tristeza de más al llegar al final, besos, nattzumi.

MEI F.: pos si, él es muy malo con ella pero ya vas a ver que todo se arregla, como ya he dicho, todo esto que ha pasado en este capítulo tiene su motivo, aunque kaoru vaya a sufrir un poco, besos.

SUKI TO KA JA NAKUTE : gracias por tus felicitaciones, en verdad eso me da fuerza para seguir, pues bien, sobre tu duda, no quise que los demonios fueran tan grotescos, por así decirlo así que lo modifiqué y su apariencia es como la de un humano, pero a pesar de eso, todo varía, por ej. Akira y tomoe no tiene corazón, en cambio, kenshin sí, ya que él antes fue un humano, espero haber podido resolver tu duda, ahora lo otro, pues sí, pensándolo bien se parece un poco a inuyasha, pero, no sé, respecto al padre de kao, ves que he cometido algo muy malo pero todo tiene su por que, y eso se va a saber más adelante.

SERENITY: ke bueno ke te haya gustado y este es el capitulo, espero no haberme tardado, por si acaso, esto fue lo que te dije que pasaría de malo, espero que te guste, y espera que ya todo se va a arreglar.

BIEN, CREO QUE ESOS ERAN TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN VERDAD POR LEER MI FIC, SE LOS AGRADEZCO POR QUE ME DAN LAS GANAS NECESARIAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS.

NATTZUMI.


	13. sin importar nada

****

N/A: HOLA, PUES, AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, SE BIEN QUE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR HICE ALGO MUY MALO, BIEN, ESPERO QUE CON ESTO ME PERDONEN.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE WATSUKI-SENSEI.

CAPITULO 12: SIN IMPORTAR NADA...

"allá está!"

"y kateshi?"

"no lo sé"

Aoshi corría junto a sanosuke, hiko y megumi, esta última traía el papel que tomoe había dejado en el cuarto de kaoru antes de llevársela, cuando llegaron, aoshi paró de golpe, hiko avanzó con la misma expresión de aoshi, sanosuke cubría a megumi para que no viera. A sus pies se encontraba kaoru, ella no parecía darse cuenta de que ellos habían llegado, en su regazo estaba el inerte cuerpo de kateshi, aoshi fue el primero en avanzar hasta ella, este la tomó de un hombro y la movió pero kaoru no reaccionaba.

"kaoru" –aoshi movió con más fuerza a kaoru para que esta reaccionara- "kaoru!"

"se fue..." –kaoru respondió en un susurro, hiko en ese momento se acercó y quitó a kateshi de encima de kaoru para examinarlo-

"quién fue?"

"no...puedo" –kaoru dijo cerrando sus ojos y desviando la mirada de aoshi-

"dímelo" –este exigió- "vamos, es necesario"

"cállate!" –kaoru gritó desesperada- "crees que no sé que es necesario"

"fue battousai?" –el rostro de kaoru palideció y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas-

Hiko observaba el cuerpo de kateshi, analizaba la herida que había causado su muerte, después lo cubrió con su abrigo, sabía bien que no era bueno que kaoru viera eso, más aún si la razón de la muerte de su padre había sido battousai, hiko cerró sus puños y golpeó el suelo, no se explicaba como había ocurrido todo esto, y menos entendía el por qué kateshi había ido solo a buscar a kaoru.

"hiko, que ocurre?"

"murió desangrado"

"pero..."

"la herida es muy grande, era imposible que sobreviviera, más aun si fue battousai" –hiko miró a kaoru quien se había levantado- "dime, que pasó"

"quiero irme" –dijo esta avanzando hasta megumi, ella puso sobre sus hombros su abrigo- "megumi-san, llévame a casa" –kaoru hablaba fríamente, parecía que carecía de toda emoción, que todos los sentimientos cálidos que alguna vez estaban en su corazón se hubieran desvanecido-

"aoshi"

"llévatela, nosotros nos quedaremos acá"

"bien" –megumi se alejó del lugar junto a kaoru, dejando atrás a los demás-

-----------------

"Kenshin!" –yahiko se acercó corriendo junto con gin a ayudar a kenshin quien había caído de rodillas-

"señor, que ha ocurrido?"

"Estás bien?" –yahiko y gin ayudaron a kenshin a levantarse y lo llevaron a un cuarto para ver sus heridas-

"Señor, y kiyosato?" –pero kenshin no respondía nada- "que ocurrió"

"murió"

"kiyosato está muerto?" –gin preguntó alzando una ceja, no le parecía normal que kenshin hubiera logrado su objetivo y no lo estuviera celebrando-

"no" –kenshin por primera vez desde que había llegado parecía comprender la situación- "el cazador"

"mu...mu...rió?" –yahiko dijo intuyendo que algo no estaba bien-

"pero, eso de igual forma nos favorece" –gin dijo sin entender la reacción de ambos-

"tonto, no entiendes?"

"que hay que enten...rayos, la niña" –dijo este como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría-

Kenshin no parecía querer responder más así que sólo cayó en la cama pesadamente, gin llamó a otros hombres y entre ellos comenzaron a curar las múltiples heridas de kenshin, cuando terminaron después de una hora el único que quedó ahí junto a él fue yahiko.

"por qué no te has ido" –kenshin dijo aún con los ojos cerrados-

"pensé que querías hablar" –dijo yahiko tranquilamente- "es decir, tú siempre me escuchas cuando tengo algún problema, creí que querías hablar"

"yo no tengo ningún problema"

"por favor, sabes bien a que me refiero"

"mira...cometí un error, pero no puedo remediarlo"

"ella estaba ahí?"

"sí"

"pero...cómo?"

"kiyosato...no sé que rayos hizo"

"te controló?"

"no lo sé!" –kenshin dijo alterado- "crees que hubiera querido que kaoru viera eso? Piensas que yo deseé que todo eso, piensas que planeaba que todo esto que está ocurriendo?"

"que dijo ella?"

"no sé, me largué de ese lugar inmediatamente"

"bien, creo que esto no fue buena idea, mejor me voy"

-------------------------

"megumi-san, y kaoru?" –misao dijo entrando en la sala-

"en su cuarto"

"que ocurrió?"

"kateshi-san, él murió"

"ay, no"

"lo peor, misao, es que ella estaba ahí"

"iré a verla"

"si es que puedes" –misao se dirigió al cuarto de kaoru, cuando llegó no golpeó la puerta y entró inmediatamente, kaoru estaba mirando por el balcón- "kaoru"

"que hago?"

"qué haces de que?

"lo sabes"

"sí, ese kiyosato, es un desalmado"

"no fue kiyosato" –kaoru dijo bajando la mirada- "fue...fue kenshin"

"no puede ser..."

"misao, él no dudó" –kaoru nuevamente comenzó a llorar-

"pero, tal vez él no quiso"

"no lo sé...sabes...quisiera odiarlo por esto"

"tal vez eso es lo mejor"

"quisiera odiarlo, pero...ese es el problema"

"qué?"

"que siempre hay un pero, misao, quisiera odiarlo, quisiera seguir con lo que mi padre estaba haciendo, después de esto sé bien que eso es lo que debo hacer, pero, no puedo, no puedo olvidar este sentimiento, es más fuerte que yo"

"kaoru, eso no está bien"

"crees que no lo sé?"

"entonces, has un esfuerzo"

"no puedo"

"no puedes, o no quieres?"

"no quiero" –kaoru dijo volteando- "misao, necesito tu ayuda"

"qué vas a hacer?"

"primero, necesito que me digas, vas a ayudarme?"

"depende de lo que deseas hacer"

"misao, sólo tienes que confiar en mí"

"bien, dime, voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible"

"mira, tienes que decirle a megumi que yo estoy dormida, no lo sé, inventa algo"

"donde irás?"

"no importa donde voy, sólo hazlo"

"bien, iré con megumi-san" –misao antes de salir miró a kaoru- "sabes en donde está mi padre y los demás?"

"aún no regresan, intentan descubrir algo"

"bien, entonces, nos vemos" –misao dejó a kaoru-

Kaoru sacó de su armario un abrigo y se lo puso sobre su camisón, este estaba manchado de sangre pero a kaoru no parecía importarle, ella abrió la ventana y respiró hondo, su cuarto estaba muy alto, con cuidado trepó por la baranda y comenzó a bajar lentamente, cuando estuvo a una altura prudente, ella saltó, kaoru cayó de rodillas, se levantó inmediatamente para que no la escucharan y comenzó a correr hasta la puerta trasera de su mansión, cuando estuvo fuera de su casa ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Kaoru caminó durante una hora, toda la ciudad estaba en silencio, parecía un pueblo fantasma, estaba haciendo mucho frío pero kaoru siguió caminando, después de unos minutos comenzó a alejarse de la ciudad, llegó a una especie de bosque, se adentró en él hasta llegar a un terreno totalmente cubierto por la niebla nocturna, kaoru respiró y se abrazó a si misma, después de correr dentro de la espesa niebla llegó a un casona muy antigua, daba miedo el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien pudiera vivir ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces entró, cuando llegó a la puerta principal, la abrió sigilosamente, observó a todos lados y entró, caminó sólo un paso y un brazo mucho más fuerte que ella la sujeto.

"mira esto, una humana en territorio del señor battousai"

"suéltame!" –kaoru dijo tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo-

"hey!, ven aquí gin!" –el demonio gritó fuertemente- "mira, una humana!"

"pero cómo entró?" –dijo gin apareciendo detrás de una puerta, pero al verla su semblante se puso serio- "que haces aquí?"

"yo...necesitó verle"

"eres tonta o qué?"

"gin, la conoces?

"vete"

"pero.."

"largo" –el demonio que mantenía sujetada a kaoru se alejó murmurando cosas de cómo algunos abusaban de su superioridad- "¿qué haces aquí?"

"ya te dije"

"pero él no desea verte"

"mientes"

"es la verdad"

"por favor, es necesario"

"qué vas a hacer?" –dijo gin fríamente- "vienes a vengarte por lo del cazador"

"no" –kaoru bajó la vista- "sólo quiero verlo"

"acaso no te importa el hecho de que él haya matado a tu padre"

"cállate"

"ya veo...lo odias por eso, mas sin embargo, deseas verlo" –dijo este acercándose lentamente- "quieres verlo para decirle que no te importa lo que haya hecho lo sigues amando?" –gin dijo con ironía- "tienes que entender que tú eres una humana, peor aun, la hija del cazador"

"basta"

"por qué?" –dijo este en tono de mofa- "acaso no es así?"

"no entiendes" –kaoru dijo desesperándose por el tono de voz usado por el demonio- "nadie entiende"

"no, eres tú la que no entiende, él mató a tu padre y pronto hará lo mismo contigo"

"entonces, que él me lo diga"

"sabes bien que esa es la razón por la que tu padre deseaba más matarlo"

"es mentira"

"no, no lo es, él sabía bien que estabas sintiendo cosas por battousai, por eso deseaba matarlo, sumando el hecho de que tu madre murió en sus manos"

"qué?"

"no lo sabías?" –dijo gin con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios- "él la mató hace mucho tiempo, el cazador intentó salvarla, pero no pudo, ese día tu padre quedó muy mal"

"no...no importa" –kaoru dijo tratando de mantenerse calmada, sabía bien que el demonio estaba tratando de alejarla-

"eres una niña muy tonta"

"gin! Déjala" –la voz de yahiko interrumpió- "ya basta"

"vete"

"rayos, vas a enloquecerla"

"eso sería lo mejor" –gin dejó el lugar dejando a una kaoru muy confundida-

"cómo llegaste aquí?"

"yo caminé"

"por qué viniste?"

"acaso vas a negarme al igual que ese tipo el verle?"

"no"

"entonces, vas a dejarme pasar?"

"sí, él está muy mal, sabes"

"lo sé"

"realmente él no quería matarlo"

"no vine a eso"

Yahiko comenzó a caminar dentro de la casona, kaoru supo que debía seguirlo, caminaron hasta una escala y comenzaron a subir, en los distintos cuartos y salones que habían kaoru recibía la mirada curiosa de los subordinados de kenshin, yahiko seguía adelante sin preocuparse así que kaoru no tuvo mas que hacer lo mismo, cuando llegaron a un piso superior nuevamente comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo, este era muy largo y obscuro, al llegar al final yahiko se detuvo en una puerta.

"lo dejamos aquí por que estaba muy mal"

"ya veo..." –kaoru susurró-

"yo me encargaré de que nadie suba"

"muchas gracias" –kaoru esperó a que yahiko se perdiera de vista y posó su mano en la gruesa puerta, la empujó suavemente, una vez abierta, pudo ver a kenshin acostado, este estaba quejándose ante el aparente dolor que sus múltiples heridas le producían, kaoru cerró la puerta tras ella y avanzó hasta una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama, en ella habían muchos vendajes y alcohol desinfectante, kaoru tomó un paño que también estaba en ella y lo remojó en un recipiente que había al lado de los vendajes, cuando este estuvo mojado se acercó a kenshin y con cuidado lo colocó sobre su frente, kenshin tembló levemente ante el cambio de temperatura, pero rápidamente comenzó a calmarse, kaoru se sentó a su lado y cerró sus ojos.

Después de algún tiempo kenshin comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de kaoru, esto provocó que quitara la vista, kaoru se alejó de él para que kenshin pudiera sentarse, kenshin con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama y quedó observando a kaoru fijamente, ella no quitó la mirada como hacía antes, sino que la enfrentó.

"que haces aquí?" –dijo kenshin en tono distante- "acaso vienes a terminar conmigo ahora que no estoy al cien por ciento?"

"no" –kaoru dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara- "sólo necesitaba hablar contigo"

"Qué quieres decirme?"

"ni siquiera ahora puedes tratarme bien?"

"quieres que te trate bien?"

"así es"

"imposible"

"por qué eres de esa forma"

"no tengo otra forma de ser"

"como quisiera odiarte" –dijo kaoru desesperada, las lágrimas nuevamente salían de sus ojos, había planeado mantenerse fuerte, pero kenshin siempre lograba que ella quedara completamente vulnerable-

"hazlo, estás en todo tu derecho"

"no lo entiendes, verdad?"

"que quieres que entienda, maldición!, maté a tu padre y vienes a decirme todas estás estupideces"

"no son estupideces!"

"lo son"

"no, además, tú no quisiste matarlo"

"eso es lo que crees?"

"sí"

"sabes bien que él era el cazador, mi tarea era matarlo"

"entonces, lo hubieras matado de todas formas?"

"así es"

"aun conmigo en frente"

"qué?"

"si kiyosato no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, y lo hubieras matado en otra situación, lo hubieras hecho conmigo enfrente?"

"eso es una tontera"

"contéstame, lo hubieras hecho" –kaoru se acercó a él y quedó a sólo unos centímetros de kenshin- "por qué no me respondes, acaso lo hubieras matado conmigo enfrente"

"no digas estupideces"

"dime" –kaoru puso su mano en el pecho de kenshin-

"sabes bien... que jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño" –kenshin no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, e inconscientemente tomó a kaoru por la cintura y la pegó a él, como queriendo mantenerla junto a él por siempre.-

"de verdad?"

"por eso, no me importaría que me odiaras, después de todo, yo mismo provoqué todo esto"

"no puedo" –kaoru se aferró al pecho de kenshin, este podía sentir las lágrimas de kaoru mojar sus vendajes, kenshin no podía entender nada, había pasado años evadiendo sentimientos humanos, sin embargo ahora no era capaz de alejarlos, se sentía completamente vulnerable ante ella- "no puedo odiarte"

"lo lamento" –kenshin separó a kaoru e hizo que esta lo mirara a los ojos- "daría mi propia miserable vida para no ser el causante de tus lágrimas" –kenshin secó las lágrimas de kaoru y se acercó a ella, kaoru cerró sus ojos, pudo sentir los labios de kenshin posarse sobre los suyos, nuevamente podía sentir que todo el odio que pudiera existir desaparecía con ese simple gesto, sólo eso necesitaba para que todo el amor que sentía por kenshin se fortaleciera.

__

"si sólo con este gesto pudiera borrar todo tu dolor, me haces sentir miserable, como puedes aceptar esto si fui yo quien te quitó a tu padre, como puedes, aun después de eso, seguir sintiendo esto por mí, y yo, ni siquiera puedo saber que estoy sintiendo, desearía saberlo, por qué todo esto ocurre ahora..."

Cuando se separaron, kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de kenshin, este no se quejó, ambos sabían que aun quedaba mucho, pero tanto kaoru como kenshin tenían la seguridad que pasara lo que pasara, aquel sentimiento seguiría ahí, por que ellos así lo deseaban..

---------------------

****

N/A: EH....YA SE QUE QUEDO CORTITO, PERO, ES QUE UN GESTO VALE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS, Y CREO QUE ESE GESTO VALIO MILLONES, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO ME GUSTO A MI ESTE CAPITULO, POR QUE AUN FALTA LO MEJOR.

GABY HYATT: pues ahora sabes que hizo kenshin, no es así?, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado, byes.

SERENITY: jajaja, bien, en primer lugar, crees que para mí una escena lemon es algo malo?, otra cosa, bien, pues, tienes mi permiso por lo de kiyosato pero no puedo cuidar mi mente, de donde crees que saco ideas?, pues, te respondo eso ahora mismo, de mi mente pervertida, bueno, eso era, byes.

SAKURA: pues, si, igual dio algo de pena, pero, espero que con esto se te haya pasado un poco.

YUKI-KUDO: hola!, pues, con esto creo que he compensado tus lágrimas, que bueno que puedas meterte en el fic, creo que esa es la idea, muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome, te cuidas, byes.

NAOKO LK: ah...pues de estar bien, lo estoy, espero que tú te encuentres igual, eso de kenshin con lo del padre de kaoru, era necesario, es decir, lo necesitaba para seguir la trama, y pues, ahora sabes donde andan el grupo de aosshi cuando se les necesita. Byes.

SAIKO KATSUKA: bien, creo que si quedó triste, pero, como ya he dicho, necesitaba hacerlo, gracias por tu apoyo, byes.

KIMMYANGY: ah, pues, sí, creo que con tomoe me estoy pasando, pero, no puedes negar que quedó bien el personaje de "rastrera" en el que ha quedado, ay, si, pobre kateshi, es decir, morir a manos de su yerno, es decir, que triste, pero, todo pasa por algo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, byes.

O. o K. a. o. r. u O. o: mira, realmente agradezco tu review, sobre lo del padre de kaoru, pues, a pesar de que fue algo muy cruel, pues, el amor es mas fuerte, realmente no quiero darle un final triste, por eso estoy tratando de poner todo en un orden el que todo calce, gracias, byes.

KAORU-SAKURA: ah, pues, creo que aki te respondi sobre lo de los cambios de sentimientos, a proposito, quería decirte quetú también tienes que seguir con tu historia por que me gusta mucho, es decir, jejeje, eso no debí decirlo, pero bien, ya lo dije, espero que sigas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

BRISELDA: ah...pues gracias, me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando, pero con respecto a la intriga, creo que eso le da un toque de suspenso...jajaja...esa es mi humilde opinión, byes.

BIEN, CREO QUE ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO QUE SIGAN MANDANDOME REVIEWS, QUE ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUI.

SE DESPIDE, NATTZUMI.


	14. Por tí

N/A: HOLAP, PUES, KE PUEDO DECIRLES, REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES TE CAPI POR KE PARA ESO ESCRIBO, AH, OTRA COSA, PUES, CREO QUE, DESDE AKI EMPIEZA LO "DULCE", ES DECIR, QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS VAN A CAMBIAR LIGERAMENTE.

DISCLARIME: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE AL GRAN NOBUHIRO WATSUKI.

CAPITULO 13: POR TI.

"hace frío" –kaoru susurró rompiendo el silencio-

"lo s" –fue la respuesta de kenshin, quien mantenía a kaoru entre sus brazos, kenshin la pegó más a él.-

"ya no...gracias"

"por qué?"

"por estar aquí, junto a m"

"eres una niña muy extraña" –kenshin dijo con el mismo tono bajo que kaoru estaba usando-

"acaso importa?"

"no...ahora no" –kenshin dijo abriendo sus ojos fijándolos en la oscuridad del cuarto-

Kenshin estaba muy quieto, kaoru había llegado hace ya un buen rato, al principio él había pensado en sacarla, se sentía miserable, no comprendía el por qué kaoru aún podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir odio, no comprendía cómo kaoru aún podía amarlo después de lo que había hecho, pero, lejos de ese sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba al tenerla así entre sus brazos, sentía un gran alivio al saber que ella aún sentía algo por él, en su interior agradecía él poder estar así con ella, se sentía tranquilo dentro de lo que se podía. Kaoru en cambio, se mantenía tranquila, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal, por lo menos, desde su perspectiva, se sentía tranquila.

"sabes?"

"que sucede"

"te amo"

"lo s" –kenshin dijo serenamente-

"te necesito tanto" –kaoru dijo pegándose más a kenshin- "por favor...no me dejes"

"por qué me pides eso?"

"por que es verdad, y estoy segura de que tú sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que estoy sintiendo"

"a pesar de lo que hice?"

"a pesar de todo"

"me gustaría poder responderte"

"yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo"

"cómo puedes saberlo, si ni yo mismo lo sé?"

"simplemente por que lo siento" –kaoru se separó y lo miró a los ojos-

"antes no te atrevías a mirarme de esa forma" –kenshin susurró- "me temías..."

"nunca te tuve miedo" –kaoru se acercó a kenshin y rozó levemente sus labios, este no se negó- "sólo me producías un sentimiento de nerviosismo, por eso, no podía mirarte a los ojos"

"ahora no?"

"sólo...un poco" –kaoru dijo débilmente, la posición en la que estaban no favorecía mucho a su comportamiento, le estaba costando respirar bien-

"Cómo saber... si te amo?" –kenshin dijo separando sus labios ligeramente-

"que es lo que sientes?"

"necesidad...de tenerte aquí...siempre" –kenshin se separó de kaoru, esta acción decepcionó un poco a kaoru-

"que ocurre?"

"es tarde"

"y qué?"

"es mejor que regreses, te deben estar buscando"

"no"

"no, qué?"

"misao me ayudó, volveré al amanecer"

"llamaré a gin, para que te arreglé algún cuarto" –dijo kenshin apartando ideas absurdas de su mente-

"no lo hagas"

"cómo?"

"que no lo llames" –kenshin la miró pero inmediatamente apartó su vista y se acomodó en la pared- "que haces?"

"dormiré aquí, tú ocupa mi cama"

"pero estás herido"

"hazlo" –kenshin ordenó- "ahora"

"pero...no quiero, tú estás herido, puede abrirse tu herida"

"muchas veces he estado herido, no voy a morir tan fácilmente"

"pero..."

"duérmete"

"bien" –kaoru caminó hacia kenshin y se acomodó entre sus brazos-

"que crees que estás haciendo?"

"duermo"

"te dije que fueras a mi cama"

"no"

"maldición" –kenshin dijo sin ganas- "vete"

"no"

"por qué?"

"por que sé que después te irás" –kenshin escuchaba en silencio- "y no puedes dejarme...no ahora"

"niña estúpida" –dijo kenshin abrazando a kaoru para acomodarse-

"lo s"

Kaoru se acomodó y cerró sus ojos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer dormir, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía mutua en silencio, sin embargo, en el rostro de kenshin aun se reflejaba el pesar que le producía tener a kaoru junto a él después de lo que había hecho, kaoru mantenía los mismos pensamientos, en su interior se había estado librando una batalla entre si odiar a kenshin por haberle quitado a su padre y entre si dejar pasar todo y mantener ese sentimiento, a pesar del dolor que le producía la muerte de su padre, el sentimiento de protección y de calidez que kenshin le producía era más fuerte, más ahora que por lo menos kenshin sentía algo por ella, no le importaba mucho el hecho de que aun él estaba algo cohibido ante esto, pero por lo menos estaba junto a ella.

"estás dormido?" –kaoru preguntó levantando la cabeza y acercándose a kenshin- "kenshin?" –kenshin no respondió, seguía con los ojos cerrados, kaoru suspiró con impaciencia- "kenshin, estás dormido?"

"dime, que crees?"

"ah, lo lamento, es que quería decirte algo"

"dime"

"no, ya lo olvid"

"niña tonta" –kaoru volvió a su posición anterior-

La noche pasó lentamente, al amanecer kaoru se levantó junto a kenshin, después de unos minutos de estar en completo silencio, kenshin por fin habló.

"niña, iré a dejarte"

"deja de llamarme as"

"eso eres"

"pero, no me gusta que me llames as"

"hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, sin embargo no puedo hacer nada" –kenshin caminó hacia la puerta seguido por kaoru quien lo observaba fijamente-

"kenshin"

"dime" –kenshin se volteó provocando que kaoru se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo, kenshin extendió su brazo y la ayudó a levantarse-

"que sucederá?"

"respecto a qué?"

"a kiyosato"

"tú no debes hacer nada, me encargaré de él, pero tu no puedes enfrentarlo"

"pero yo soy la cazadora"

"aun no!"

"pero yo debo seguir!"

"escúchame, a pesar de que tengas entrenamiento, no eres lo suficientemente capaz de luchar contra ese maldito de kiyosato"

"a pesar de lo que pienses!" –kaoru gritó exasperada- "no soy una niña, soy lo suficientemente capaz de luchar contra él"

"maldición, eres estúpida o qué?" –kenshin miraba fijamente a kaoru- "niña estúpida, debes usar la cabeza"

"detente, deja de llamarme así!"

"entonces no te comportes como una niña"

"eso es lo que piensas?" –dijo kaoru sonriendo tristemente-

"así es"

"entonces, por que me haces esto?"

"el hecho de que piense que te falta mucho por madurar, no quiere decir que esté negando lo que te dije anoche"

"de verdad?"

"sí, ahora, es mejor que salgamos" –kenshin comenzó a caminar nuevamente-

Kenshin comenzó a bajar por las escaleras seguidas por kaoru, cuando comenzaron a pasar por los distintos cuartos en que se encontraban todos los hombres de kenshin, estos la miraban entre odio y lujuria, kaoru podía sentir esa aura que rodeaba a todos los hombres, kenshin paró repentinamente provocando que kaoru chocara contra su espalda.

"que ocurre?" –kaoru preguntó un poco incómoda ante las miradas que se posaban en ella

"espera"

"por qué?" –kenshin se volteó y la miró, kaoru entendió perfectamente, los ojos de kenshin le decían que obedeciera sin preguntar-

Kenshin caminó hasta la puerta sujetándola del brazo y jalándola junto a él, los demonios comenzaron a juntarse, pensando que kenshin se las daría, kaoru miraba confundida, uno de los demonios se acercó a gin quien estaba apoyado en la pared junto a yahiko.

"oye, gin, acaso no quieres a la niña?"

"eres estúpido?"

"a qué te refieres?"

"que no me voy a meter en problemas" –gin miró a yahiko quien observaba con interés la escena, sin aviso, kenshin comenzó a hablar-

"escúchenme todos!" –kenshin dijo con una voz muy fría, mientras un hombre se acercaba a kaoru, kenshin la tiró a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo y miró fríamente a su subordinado- "no quiero que la toquen, si alguno de Uds. Llega a hacerle algo, sea un rasguño o si quiera se atreva a mirarla como lo están haciendo todos Uds. Estúpidos babosos en este momento, lo mataré, no me importa cuantos años hayan estado sirviéndome, no me importa cuan fieles hayan sido, se me va a olvidar todo eso, y lo voy a matar, de la forma más dolorosa que encuentre, que van a rogarme que los mate de un solo golpe" –todos miraron a kenshin horrorizados, alejándose de ellos, kaoru miraba la reacción que estas palabras habían tenido en sus hombres, pero más le sorprendió que ella había sido la razón de esto-

"jefe, pero ella es una humana!" –uno dijo entre miedo y frustración-

"y tú eres un imbécil" –fue la única respuesta de kenshin-

"sí, señor"

"bien, ahora, ya se los dije, un rasguño, y me voy a encargar de que ni siquiera en el infierno descansen"

"kenshin...esto..."-kaoru susurró-

"vámonos"

"s" –kaoru no parecía querer oponerse a kenshin así que asintió sin objetar nada-

Después de salir de la casona, kenshin tomó a kaoru en brazos de sorpresa, esta inconscientemente se aferró al cuello de kenshin.

"sujétate"

"s" –después de unos minutos, que pasaron muy rápidamente, kenshin dejó a kaoru en el balcón de su cuarto-

"listo, estás en tu casa"

"sí, yo debo entrar" –dijo kaoru comenzando a retroceder lentamente- "adiós" –antes de que kaoru se alejara, kenshin la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia si mismo quedando completamente cerca de kaoru-

"nunca te han enseñado a despedirte?" –kaoru rió nerviosamente mientras kenshin rozaba sus labios-

"ya me desped"

"no como se debe" –kenshin besó suavemente a kaoru antes de separarse y comenzar a alejarse mientras se perdía en una niebla muy densa-

Kaoru entró y se acostó en su cama, aun faltaba para que los demás despertara, así que cerró sus ojos, no supo cuanto pasó pero pudo sentir que alguien la movía.

"kaoru, kaoru, despierta"

"qué?"

"soy yo, misao" –kaoru abrió los ojos y se enderezó-

"ah...misao"

"sí, oye, hace cuanto llegaste?"

"no s"

"como que no sabes"

"cuando llegué me acosté, estaba muy cansada"

"y que hiciste toda la noche?"

"eh...nada"

"ah...no me digas que...tú y battousai..."

"no!" –kaoru exclamó mientras se sonrojaba-

"uf, pensé que...!

Sí, ya sé, no tienes que decirlo"

"como sea, megumi-san quiso venir a verte junto a aoshi-san y sagara-san"

"y que pasó?"

"aoshi-san y sagara-san se fueron diciendo que era mejor que descansaras"

"y megumi-san?"

"no sé, creo que sospecha algo, dijo una cosa extraña" –misao puso expresión de confusión-

"que cosa?"

"pues, fue algo así como, nadie puede evitar su destino, más o menos así fue"

"entiendo"

"sabes a que se refiere?"

"s" –kaoru asintió lentamente- "a kenshin...y a mi"

"ay no, tienes que seguir tú...?"

"sí, pero, yo no voy a abandonar esto que siento, más aun sabiendo que él no fue"

"ah, pero, aoshi-san y los demás no van a entender"

"puede que sea as" –kaoru sonrió para tranquilizar a misao- "pero, lo que importa es lo que yo sienta"

"ah, pero es que si lo tomas así, todo lo que haces está muy bien"

"a que te refieres?"

"que siempre todo lo que haces lo haces pensando en tu amor hacia battousai"

"no es cierto" –kaoru dijo fríamente- "cuando me enfrente a kiyosato, eso, eso será por la memoria de mi padre, juro que voy a destruirlo, se va a acordar de mi por siempre"

"kaoru, tú..."

"voy a destruirlo"

"pero, él puede hacerlo" –misao dijo muy bajo- "estoy segura de que lo hará por ti"

"y después?"

"después que?"

"cuando termine, crees que me voy a sentir bien sabiendo que volvió a ensuciarse las manos por m"

Kaoru se alejó de misao y entró al baño sin decir, nada, ya habría tiempo de discutir sobre eso, por ahora necesitaba descansar.

---------

"ah!, maldito imbécil"

"quieres dejar de maldecir, no sacas nada"

"cállate, no entiendes, esto se está complicando"

"pero, el cazador murió, eso salió bien"

"maldición, acaso no entiendes?"

"entender qué?"

"estoy seguro de que la niña está convencida de que yo maneje a battousai para que lo matara"

"imposible"

"no, esa niña es muy fuerte de mente"

"tonterías, ya verás, si es que ya se dio cuenta de que kenshin no fue, vendrá por ti, entonces podrás matarla para debilitar a kenshin"

"buena idea, mientras tanto sólo nos queda esperar a que la niña vuelva a caer en nuestras manos"

"que harás con kenshin?"

"por el momento, dejemos que disfrute de está paz momentánea, cuando sea el momento, me voy a encargar de que sufra tanto o más a lo que sufrió cuando esa estúpida creyó poder controlarlo"

"ah, no va a ser tan fácil"

"quieres dejar tus comentarios a un lado, sólo preocúpate de que la niña venga cuando sea el momento, entonces, toda esta estúpida y inservible gente morir" –tomoe calló y observó a kiyosato quien estaba sentado con la mitad de su torso vendado, a pesar de que sus genes de demonio hacían que sus heridas sanaran rápidamente, kenshin lo había herido demasiado y esto no era suficiente para hacer cicatrizar sus heridas-

"akira"

"que sucede?"

"realmente está todo bien?"

"mira, tomoe, confía en m" –por extraño que pareciese, akira había bajado el tono de voz hacia tomoe y hablaba como si quisiese tranquilizarla-

"entiendo"

-----------------

"ah, kenshin, llegaste luego"

"s"

"me preguntaba, por que la chica esa actuaba tan normal"

"yo que s"

"pero, estuviste con ella toda la noche"

"y eso que tiene que ver?"

"el chico quiere decir que tal vez la hija del cazador quiere aprovechar su momento de debilidad, jefe" –la voz de gin irrumpió suavemente-

"hey, yo no quise decir eso"

"gin, que averiguaste"

"bien, de kiyosato no pude averiguar nada, tomoe lo escondió muy bien y se encargó de que su esencia no fuera fácilmente rastreada, sus hombres recibieron órdenes de desaparecer hasta que kiyosato sanara"

"entiendo"

"sobre los tipos que acompañaban al cazador..." –gin hizo una pausa- "lo están buscando, están convencidos de que Ud. Señor mató al cazador"

"entiendo"

"también, averigüé algo interesante"

"dime"

"kiyosato, busca destruir la ciudad, arrasar con todo, sin importar sean demonios o humanos"

"se volvió completamente loco"

"sin embargo, al principio sólo buscaba el poder"

"kenshin, que sucedió con kiyosato?"

"no puede con esto"

"cómo?"

"pensaba que podría con esto fácilmente, pero, el cazador junto a esos otros tipos le arruinaron muchos de sus planes, sin contar el hecho de que este último, se salió de control"

"jefe, se refiere a lo del asesinato del cazador?"

"estoy seguro de que él quería que ella me odiara" –kenshin frunció el ceño- "quería que ella se encargara de matarme, para luego matarla a ella, sabe bien que yo no puedo dañarla, por eso no me defendería"

"como es eso de que no la dañarías?"

"mientras estaba en trance lo noté, traté de apartarla, sin embargo algo me dijo que no la dañara"

"eso está mal" –gin dijo preocupado-

"eso pensé desde el principio, pero mientras ella siga así..." –kenshin calló para no decir nada que pudiera poner en peligro a kaoru- "mientras no me ataqué, todo estará bien"

"jefe, que haremos con kiyosato?"

"esperar" –kenshin se apoyó contra la pared- "esperar hasta que él ataqué, no podemos hacer nada más"

"esas son sus órdenes?" –gin preguntó esperando para rectificar ante los otros-

"s"

"iré a informar" –gin abandonó la sala dejando a kenshin y yahiko solos-

"kenshin?"

"dime"

"todo esto..." –yahiko tomó aire- "es el principio, verdad?"

"no entiendo"

"se está desatando?"

"no entiendo lo que quieres decirme"

"si entiendes"

"no lo s"

"se está desencadenando algo que no tiene vuelta a atrás"

"no está en mi poder decidirlo"

"entonces, vamos a morir?"

"kiyosato está mejor preparado, no tengo la seguridad de si seguiremos corriendo con la misma suerte que hemos tenido hasta ahora"

"te estás rindiendo sin luchar?"

"no puedo hacerlo" –kenshin respiró profundamente- "no debo rendirme sin antes luchar"

"kenshin, no debes, no sólo por mí ni por todos los que confiamos en ti" –yahiko dijo firmemente- "sino por esa chica"

"cómo?"

"vas a dejar que muera a manos de kiyosato?"

"nunca, si es necesario derramar mi propia sangre por ella, así lo har"

"bien" –yahiko caminó hacia la puerta y salió dejando a kenshin sumido en sus pensamientos-

"kaoru, si es necesario morir para que tú puedas vivir tranquilamente con los tuyos, así será, si tengo que morir para terminar todo esto, lo haré, por ti..."

---------------------

"qué es esto?" –kaoru pensó limpiando su rostro con su mano, lágrimas fluían por su rostro trazando un camino hasta su mentón- _"lágrimas? Pero por qué? Que está sucediendo...kenshin..." _–kaoru llevó su mano a su pecho, un ardor se posaba en su pecho, como si algo estuviera presionando fuertemente, kaoru no sabía que sucedía, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, sin embargo, que era eso que le molestaba?, que era eso que le causaba tanto dolor al punto de que las lágrimas fluyeran nuevamente?. No podía saberlo, sólo esperar a que todo sucediera como estaba previsto...

---------------

N/A: LES HA GUSTADO? ESO ESPERO, POR QUE AHORA SE VIENE LO INTERESANTE, EN TODO SENTIDO, BUENO, ESPERANDO SU OPINION, ME DESPIDO.

GABY(HYATT: ah, pues, sí, supongo que es difícil estar en una situación así, o sea, la persona amada mata a tu padre, eh...viéndolo de ese modo, creo que me pasé, bien, espero que estés bien. Byes.

KIMMYANGY: si, bien, misao se ha portado muy bien, con megumi, es ke es cazadora, tienes que entender que el trabajo está primero que los sentimientos hacia las demás personas, con lo de tomoe, bien, pensé en hacerla humana al principio pero era tonto que kenshin "odiara" a los humanos si estaba con una, así que por eso la hice demonio, aunque siendo humana o demonio, nunca va a cambiar, espero que te haya gustado este capi, bueno, chao.

SAKURA: sip, ya lo admitió, pero, uy, ke le costó, verdad? Bien, adiós.

SERENITY: hola! Pues, nop, un lemon para mi es una bendición, jejeje, pues, si está kedando un poco profundo, pero, en eso de que soy una loka de la vida, aun no me queda claro, bueno, nos vemos, chao.

NAOKO LK: perdón por el retraso es que tengo montón de cosas por hacer, ke bueno ke te haya gustado, espero que este también lo haga, y no te preocupes con kiyosato, ke a ese yo lo hago sufrir nn bueno, cuidate, adiós.

SAIKO KATSUKA: pos ke bueno ke te haya gustado, sip, de a poco voy a ir poniendo más k/k, weno, te cuidaS.

KAORU-SAKURA: HOLA!, pues, ke bueno ke lo hayas encontrado bien, a pesar de que todos se interponen en este amor, ya verás que va a salir bien, por ke el amor todo lo puede, o algo así, jejeje, bueno, pues, aki entre nos, pos igual me dieron unas ganas de llorar con el capi anterior, pero, bueno, ke se le va a hacer, espero ke te guste este, y a ti también mucha suerte en tu fic, y actualiza pronto también, cuídate.

JUSTARY-SAN: holap, pues, ke bueno que te haya gustado, con lo de kaoru, ahora viene la fuerza por ke tiene que enfrentarse a todo y a todos, y no te preocupes que va a haber mucho más k/k, pero antes, deben sufrir un pokito más, pero solo un poco. Gracias, adiós.

SUKI TOKA JA NAKUTE: ah, pues, sí, se murió, y tomando en cuenta tu enfasis en la palabra "parece" pues si es para bien, ke bueno ke te haya gustado, espero que este tb te guste, y no puedo decirte si le va a decir, "si, te amo" por que no lo sé, pero lo de akira y tomoe, creo que eso está más cerca de la realidad, weno, te cuídas, chau.

YUKI-KUDO: hola! Hola! Ah, pues, ke bueno ke te siga gustando el fic, y no te preocupes si te demoras un poco en leer, ah, pero lo que importa es que no te olvides de leerlo, jejeje, ah, kenshin, kenshin, ese ya se está derritiendo más, jejeje, weno, espero que estés bien, y gracias por eso de ke soy tu idola, para ke veas ke eres tú kien me sube el ego, jajaja, chao.

ANA: eh, jejeje, pues sí, está algo cruel y está para kedar como has kedado en partes de la historia, pero ese es el toque, eso creo, bueno, ke bien ke te haya gustado, gracias, chao.

MAKARENA: hola, pues de estar bien, estoy bien, espero que tú también, ah, perdón por la demora pero estoy muy ocupada, otra cosa, tú lees broken? Ah, pues si es así, te pido que te esperes un tiempo por ke estoy en eso, gracias, adiós.

YAP, ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y APIADENSE DE MI Y ME DEJAN REVIEWS nn GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.

NATTZUMI.


	15. Paz momentánea

****

N/A: COMO ANDAN? BIEN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, WENO, LOS DEJOS.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRAN WATSUKI-SENSEI.

CAPITULO 14: PAZ MOMENTANEA.

"Ya despertó?" –aoshi irrumpió en el salón principal-

"sí"

"dónde está?"

"aoshi, tranquilízate, se está vistiendo"

"cómo quieres que me tranquilice si estamos peor de cómo empezamos?"

"eso no es culpa de kaoru" –misao interrumpió-

"mira, el hecho de que ella no nos haya querido proporcionar información la vuelve muy culpable de la situación en la que estamos ahora"

"por que mejor no se da cuenta, aoshi-san, de que es SU incompetencia la que no logra dar con el paradero de battousai"

"qué?" –aoshi se dio vuelta y vio a kaoru mirándolo fijamente-

"lo que escuchó"

"por favor, sabes bien que he hecho todo lo posible por encontrar su escondite"

"bien, no lo parece"

"ya!" –hiko interrumpió la discusión- "kaoru, ahora necesitamos que nos digas que ocurrió"

"ya se los dije"

"estabas mal, no podías hablar bien"

"que quieren saber?"

"todo"

"bien, kiyosato mandó a esa mujer a que me secuestrara, mi padre llegó después de que ken...battousai llegara, se pusieron a pelear y alguien controló a battousai sin que él lo notara, por eso...mi padre salió perjudicado" –kaoru no bajó la vista, tenía que aparentar frialdad para que los demás no comenzaran a sospechar-

"entonces, battousai no es el culpable?"

"no"

"de igual forma" –aoshi interrumpió a hiko y a kaoru- "debe morir, él llevó a cabo esto, y creo que tu padre también hubiera deseado verlo muerto"

"Ud. No es nadie para tomar esa decisión!"

"mira, niñita, el hecho de que ahora tú seas la cazadora, no significa que estés calificada para serlo"

"Ud. Quien se cree dando órdenes como si nada" –kaoru respiró profundamente- "ah, claro, murió kateshi, ahora yo doy las órdenes, no es así, aoshi-san?"

"te equivocas"

"no, estoy en lo cierto, por que no se regresa a su estúpida ciudad y se encarga de SUS asuntos y deja que yo me encargue de esto"

"kaoru" –megumi llamó para calmarla-

"qué!?"

"basta"

"ah, va a defenderlo, megumi-san?"

"ya basta"

"basta qué? Uds. Son los que están de más"

"kaoru, detente ya, vas a terminar diciendo algo que no debes" –kaoru se paró en seco-

"yo voy a caminar" –fue lo único que dijo kaoru antes de salir de la sala-

Kaoru iba caminando por la ciudad, aún estaba vacía, nadie parecía atreverse a salir de sus casas mientras battousai, y ahora kiyosato rondaban, kaoru suspiró y paró en el parque, se sentó en un árbol a la orilla del río, a pesar de que todo esto la estaba molestando, sobre todo el hecho de que aoshi estaba demasiado cerca de kenshin, la había cegado por completo, y si lo pensaba bien, megumi había evitado que le gritara que no iba a permitir que dañara a kenshin.

"que voy a hacer?" –kaoru suspiró-

"en primer lugar, deberías quedarte en tu casa" –kaoru se sobresaltó ante la voz, cuando volteó vio a kenshin apoyado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados-

"cuándo llegaste?"

"ah, hace un momento"

"y qué haces aquí?"

"bien, supuse que no te quedarías en tu casa tranquila"

"ah!" –kaoru dijo suavemente- "no confías en mí"

"no, por algo estoy aquí"

"vaya, y yo pensé que algo había cambiado"

"bien, no te equivoques en eso" –kaoru se levantó y se paró frente a kenshin para mirarlo, pero este no abrió los ojos- "qué pasa?"

"nada"

"entonces?"

"ya estás bien?"

"claro, querías que me quedara tirado en esa cama por siempre?"

"por lo menos así eras más dulce" –kenshin abrió sus ojos y los clavó en kaoru, esta sólo sonrió-

"pero que niña más extraña"

"no te gusta?"

"en que momento dije eso?"

"no lo dijiste" –kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de kenshin-

"mis hombres andan rondando"

"y que tiene?"

" no te importa que te vean así?"

"no" –kaoru se encogió de hombros- "y a ti?"

"me da igual, no pueden decir nada, yo soy su líder, no tienen por que decirme algo"

"uy, que miedo" –kaoru rió y se separó de kenshin para observar su mirada, este la miraba fijamente-

"ah, a sí que no me temes?"

"no" –kenshin se acercó a ella, pero kaoru retrocedió- "por qué?, qué me vas a hacer?"

"niña, si por mí fuera, te haría muchas cosas, pero no puedo, aún eres demasiado inmadura" –kaoru se sonrojó profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que kenshin estaba hablando-

"y...que te hace pensar... que no asumiría con madurez?"

"muy fácil, que ahora te sonrojaste"

"ah, pero es que..." –kaoru no siguió hablando por que los labios de kenshin se posaron sobre los suyos inhabilitándole el poder hablar, ella cruzó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de kenshin mientras que posaba su otra mano en el pecho de kenshin, él la mantenía firmemente tomada de su cintura, cerrando completamente la distancia que los separaba, kenshin no se preocupaba en medir la intensidad de aquel beso, a pesar de que a kaoru le costaba un poco responderle con la misma magnitud, cuando se separaron, kaoru estaba ligeramente sonrojada, cuando miró alrededor, notó que una o dos miradas curiosas de los hombres de kenshin estaban sobre ellos, esto provocó que se sonrojara aun más- "ken...shin, tus hombres"

"ah, olvídalo" –kenshin dijo despreocupadamente- "no es primera vez que ven algo así" –kaoru se separó abruptamente de kenshin y le dio la espalda- "que ocurre?"

"insensible" –kaoru dijo muy bajo- "no es necesario que me digas que no es la primera vez que tus hombres te ven haciendo quizás que cosas con otras mujeres"

"eh...niña"

"qué?"

"maldición, como rayos me dices que tomarías el llegar más allá con madurez si no eres capaz de aceptar el hecho de que he estado con muchas mujeres y que TU no eres la primera"

"ya, no es necesario que lo repitas!" –kaoru comenzó a caminar lentamente- "además, no sé si estoy segura de querer seguir así"

"bien entonces!" –kenshin se volteó para empezar a caminar en sentido contrario- "yo tampoco sé si puedo seguir tratando de mantener algo con una niña inmadura" –kaoru se detuvo y miró a kenshin caminar en sentido contrario-

"espera"

"qué quieres?"

"no te vayas" –kaoru dijo suavemente, en el fondo sabía que kenshin tenía razón-

"ya, para qué?, para que después hagas lo mismo?"

"kenshin, yo..."

"tal vez tengas razón, y esto está mal"

"por favor, espera" –kenshin se volteó y la miró fijamente, analizando cada rasgo, tal vez si había sido demasiado duro con ella- "no te vayas ahora"

"eres demasiado frágil" –kenshin volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba cuando llegó, pero esta vez se sentó-

"yo..."

"demasiado niña aun para entender" –kenshin la miró y con la mirada le ordenó que se acercara, kaoru se acercó y se sentó entre sus piernas, kenshin pasó su brazo por su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él- "no sé por que sigo aquí"

"por que yo te lo pedí"

"niña, aun no puedes ver, todo esto, así nunca vamos a poder seguir"

"ayúdame"

"qué diría tu padre si te viera así?"

"me mataría" –kaoru rió levemente- "de paso a ti también"

"sí"

"pero, estaríamos juntos de todos modos"

"no"

"por qué?"

"por que tu eres una niña pura, nunca has matado, nunca te has manchado tus manos de sangre inocente sólo por diversión, sólo para ver a la gente gritar de dolor, implorar piedad" –kenshin apoyó su cabeza en la de kaoru- "estoy seguro de que yo me iría directo al infierno"

"no"

"niña, es mejor que regreses a tu hogar"

"no quiero"

"es muy tarde, regresa"

"pero..."

"te llevaré hasta donde no puedan verme" –kaoru se levantó seguida por kenshin, este levantó su mano y llamó a uno de sus hombres, cuando kaoru lo observó, se dio cuenta de que era gin- "vigila"

"sí, señor!"

"vamos"

"ya"

Kenshin comenzó a caminar con kaoru a su lado, ella lo miraba de reojo, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente, sin embargo, le costaba demasiado concentrarse en esas cosas mientras estaba con él, así que lo dejó de lado.

"pensé que no te detendrías en tus pensamientos" –dijo kenshin repentinamente-

"cómo sabes que estaba pensando?"

"simple, por qué estabas muy seria"

"pude sólo estar observándote"

"no, si esa hubiera sido tu intención, te hubiera devuelto la mirada, sin embargo, no fue así"

"pero, tal vez fue sólo por que no quisiste mirarme"

"te equivocas, siempre es bueno ver como te sonrojas cuando me miras"

"que cruel"

"por qué?"

"te burlas de mí siendo que tú eres el responsable"

"mira, primero, yo no ando diciéndole a las mujeres que me vea y se enamoren de mí, segundo, realmente eso me da igual"

"si sé"

"entonces, no es mi culpa"

"nunca te han dicho que te aman, verdad?"

"sí"

"cuantas veces?"

"tres" –kenshin se detuvo para mirar a kaoru- "sin embargo sólo dos de ellas fueron sinceras"

"ah" –kaoru se interesó mucho en lo que kenshin le acababa de decir- "quienes fueron esas personas?"

"tomoe, hikaru y tú"

"tomoe? La tipa esa que estaba con kiyosato?"

"sí"

"pero"

"si, no voy a contarte algo que para tu mente ingenua puede ser muy desagradable, pero para mí realmente no lo era"

"a que te refieres?"

"mira, no importa como lo tomes, pero tomoe ciertamente va a decírtelo tratando de enfurecerte"

"que cosa?"

"tomoe sólo servía para una cosa, con ella sólo me revolcaba cuando tenía ganas, prácticamente, ella jamás elegía cuando, bien, no voy a negar que era muy placentero, pero, era demasiado estúpida"

"eh...kenshin, quiere decir que sólo tenías, eh...bueno, eso con ella por diversión?"

"algo así, pero, rayos, era muy buena en eso, sabes?" –kenshin miró a kaoru de reojo y vio que esta comenzaba a enrojecer nuevamente- "como sea, hikaru siempre fue sincera, desde el principio, cuando me dijo que me amaba, siempre pensé lo mismo que pensé cuando tú me lo decía"

"que cosa?"

"capricho infantil" –kenshin sonrió- "pero cuando le dije que no la amaba, que era imposible, ella sólo me dijo que no importaba, que sólo la dejara estar conmigo, que eso era lo único que le bastaba"

"ya veo"

"por eso cuando murió me sentí miserable, ella había dado su vida por mí, y yo le agradecía así, pensé que, era una estupidez, sentirme así cuando había pasado casi dos años sin sentir nada hacia nadie"

"y yo?"

"tú eres muy distinta a ellas" –kenshin posó su mano en el rostro de kaoru- "eres mucho más ingenua que hikaru, ella pasó por muchas cosas, nunca tuvo lo que tú tuviste durante toda tu vida, sin embargo, tú eres la más pura de todas, no voy a contar a tomoe en eso, por que ella no importa, pero hikaru y tú son muy distintas, al principio sólo te permitía estar conmigo por que así pensaba que estaba devolviéndole algo a hikaru, pero no era así, después me di cuenta de que yo era quien necesitaba tenerte, y no para compensar a hikaru, sino por un simple deseo mío, cada vez que me decías te amo, sentía que de alguna forma era sincero, pero me sentía muy mal de saber que no te correspondía, suena tonto, el demonio más temido, reducido por dos simples palabras"

"y ahora, que sientes?"

"no puedo decirte que te amo, no sería sincero, pero, no voy a negarte que siento cosas muy fuertes por ti, no sólo ese deseo de protección que sentí al principio, algo mucho más fuerte, pero, no puedo decirte aun que te amo, no todavía"

"eso me basta" –kaoru dijo sonriendo, y volvió a caminar- "sabes, eso es una promesa"

"una promesa?"

"sí, por que no me estás negando que después puedes llegar a amarme"

"tienes razón" –kenshin comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarla, ya habían llegado a la esquina en la que se encontraba la mansión de kaoru- "no tienes que preocuparte"

"ahora no" –kaoru se levantó en la punta de sus pies y beso a kenshin suavemente, después corrió hasta la puerta de su casa- _"es cierto, no debo preocuparme, ahora no, además, sé que estás conmigo, ahora más que nunca siento que estás conmigo"_

Kenshin la observaba mientras kaoru desaparecía en su casa, era cierto, ninguno debía preocuparse por el momento, ahora sólo debían disfrutar de este corto periodo de tiempo en el cual no tendrían batallas, tenían que disfrutar de esta paz momentánea...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

N/A: BUENO, KEDO ALGO CORTO, REMARCANDO LA PALABRA CORTO, PERO, ES QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO LO QUE SIGUE, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

YUKI-KUDO: hola, pues ¡¡¡felicidades!!! Lo has logrado, leerlo el mismo día, espero que estés bien, ke bueno ke te haya gustado eso del balcón, pues sí, kedo tierno, bueno, espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado nn, nos vemos (si es ke eso se puede).

SERENITY: bueno, pues eso del lemon, jejeje, mejor no te digo, como sea, realmente me gustaría poner otras parejas, pero en este fic ya no se puede, me queda muy poco para terminarlo, bueno, espero que te haya gustado.

PiLiKa: ke bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y ke tengas una tan buena opinión de él, espero ke te guste este capítulo, gracias.

SUKI TO KA JA NAKUTE: sip, fue gracioso como kenshin da a conocer sus sentimientos y derechos sobre kaoru, con lo de la batalla, claro que va a tener un papel importante, ni te imaginas, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado, nos vemos, ah, gracias por la suerte.

SAKURA: hola, espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo, y ke te gusten los ke siguen, por ke creo que para eso están los fic, para entretener, o no?

ANA: ke bueno ke te haya gustado, y espero ke este también, bueno, verdad ke kenshin se ve muy hermoso cuando actua así? Ah, lo amo!!!, bueno, nos vemos.

BUENO, ESOS ERAN, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE DESPIDE DE UDS.

NATT-CHAN


	16. Entrega de inocencia

****

N de NATT: HOLA, VOY A DECIRLES ALGO, ESTE VA A SER EL CAPITULO MÁS CORTO QUE HAYA ESCRITO, ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN, PERO EN EL PROX. SE LOS COMPENSO.

DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, BLA BLA BLA...YA LO SABEN.

CAPITULO 15: ENTREGA DE INOCENCIA.

"tomoe"

"dime"

"Qué has averiguado?"

"no han hecho ningún movimiento"

"ya veo"

"qué sucede?"

"ellos están esperando que yo haga algo"

"y qué harás?"

"ellos quieren algo, no puedo negárselos"

"ya veo" –tomoe se apegó más a akira- "entonces, cuando sea el momento, yo estaré contigo"

"si eso es lo que quieres"

---------------

Era de noche, kenshin se encontraba hablando con gin, en sus rostros se expresaba solo seriedad, gin miraba atentamente a kenshin, este miraba hacia fuera, a la oscuridad de los terrenos cubiertos de niebla.

"va a atacar" –kenshin dijo de pronto-

"cómo?"

"está listo, gin, tienes que estar preparado"

"lo estoy, señor, al igual que todos"

"bien" –kenshin caminó hacia la puerta del salón- "debo salir"

"irá donde la niña?"

"tengo que...hablar con ella" –kenshin desapareció dejando a gin algo confuso ante su respuesta-

Kenshin andaba lo más rápido que podía, era muy tarde y tal vez kaoru estaría dormida, pero era necesario decirle lo que tenía que decirle, necesitaba que ella supiera, habían estado casi un mes en paz, pero todo estaba dicho, kenshin sabía que kiyosato ya estaba listo, y que de un momento a otro atacaría la ciudad. Cuando llegó al balcón de kaoru, dudó un momento, no estaba seguro si era lo correcto, pero antes de detenerse y esperar a que sus pensamientos lo hicieran tomar la decisión de alejarse, abrió sin hacer ruido, seguramente todos estaban dormidos, a través de la obscuridad kenshin analizó el lugar, era un cuarto muy amplio, avanzó un poco y pudo vislumbrar la cama de kaoru, la observó atentamente, las sábanas solamente la cubrían hasta la cintura y uno de los tirantes del camisón estaba caído, kenshin trató de apartar todos los pensamientos que no estuvieran relacionados con el motivo de su visita, pero era muy difícil, manteniendo su mentalidad fría, avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y la meció suavemente, kaoru se quejó entre sueños, y abrió los ojos lentamente, al ver a kenshin despertó completamente.

"Kenshin?" –kaoru dijo algo confundida-

"shhh... tranquila" –kenshin acarició su mejilla- "necesito... necesito hablar contigo"

"pero..."

"escúchame" –kaoru se sentó en la cama viendo como kenshin caminaba alrededor suyo-

"qué sucede?" –kenshin no respondió- "kenshin... que te está pasando?"

"kiyosato ya está listo" –dijo kenshin repentinamente-

"qué?"

"en cualquier minuto él va a atacar"

Kaoru y kenshin se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, kaoru observaba a kenshin con preocupación, sin embargo este no le correspondía las miradas, esto preocupaba mucho más a kaoru, de repente, kaoru se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia kenshin, deseaba que kenshin le explicara mejor todo lo que le había dicho, pero este no parecía querer responderle a sus preguntas por que simplemente la ignoraba, kaoru se estaba desesperando y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abofetear a kenshin, este se sorprendió y la miró, kaoru se mordió el labio al ver la expresión de kenshin, pero eso había sido un efecto de su desesperación y no podía disculparse por algo que hizo casi sin pensar.

"qué rayos crees que haces?" –kenshin le dijo tomándola del brazo firmemente-

"ay... kenshin" –kaoru trataba de zafarse-

"dime, por qué hiciste eso?"

"yo sólo... estaba desesperada, tú no me respondes... no me dices absolutamente nada!" –kaoru se estremeció ante la mirada de kenshin, este trataba desesperadamente de alejar su mirada del cuerpo de kaoru, pero le estaba resultando imposible, ella cerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento de kenshin sobre su cuello-

"Desesperada?" –preguntó kenshin rozando con su boca el cuello de kaoru-

"sí... yo... necesitaba... saber..." –kenshin sonrió al darse cuenta de las reacciones que estaba provocando en kaoru, ella trataba de resistirse pero sin resultados-

"sabes cuantas veces he estado desesperado?"

"yo.. no sé"

"muchas, he estado desesperado en esta misma situación" –kaoru podía sentir la lengua de kenshin recorrer su cuello, trazando un camino de humedad por donde pasaba- "muchas veces... teniéndote así de cerca sin poder tocarte"

"no sabía" –fue lo único que kaoru atinó a decir-

"no, claro que no" –kenshin tomó su boca nuevamente, sintiendo como kaoru abría su boca para darle el paso, él jugaba con su lengua, mientras kaoru trataba de responderle con la misma intensidad, cuando se separaron kaoru jadeaba débilmente- "como podrías saber todo lo que me causas si lo haces inconscientemente, la forma como hablas, la forma en que te mueves... como podrías saber la forma en que te deseo si ni siquiera eres consciente de todo lo que haces"

Kenshin sonrió al ver la expresión atónita de kaoru, estaba muy sonrojada, pero eso hacía que la deseara más y más, ella se alejó un poco tratando de recuperarse de la impresión pero kenshin la tomó por la cintura y volvió a reducir la distancia, esta vez kaoru se negó.

"qué sucede?" –dijo kenshin tratando de mantenerse calmado, pero no podía-

"yo... no sé, esto no... pueden escucharnos" –kaoru sabía bien como iban a terminar si seguían, pero, repentinamente se le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido con kenshin, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba portando inmaduramente ante algo que ella también deseaba-

"no si procuramos mantenernos en silencio" –kaoru lo miró algo desconfiada-

Kenshin observaba a kaoru fijamente, repentinamente ella se acercó a él y lo besó, kenshin no demoró mucho en corresponderle, su mano comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de kaoru, se separaron por falta de aire pero nuevamente kenshin tomó el cuello de kaoru, ella jadeaba mientras que kenshin estaba provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara rápidamente, kenshin bajó hasta su hombro mientras que con su mano libre tomó una de las piernas de kaoru levantándola hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, ella aceptaba sumisamente cada caricia de kenshin. Kaoru trataba de responder con la misma intensidad, pero era imposible, en todo sentido kenshin tenía muchísima más experiencia que ella, aun así, con su inexperiencia y todo, ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa que kenshin traía, dejándolo con el torso descubierto, kenshin sonrió al ver la determinación que kaoru mostraba ante algo desconocido para ella, kenshin tomó el camisón de kaoru y comenzó a jalarlo hacia arriba, ella se separó de kenshin y levantó sus brazos, mientras kenshin lograba quitarle completamente el camisón, observando su cuerpo semidesnudo, kaoru estaba muy sonrojada ante la mirada que kenshin le daba, para ella era algo completamente nuevo, kenshin se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

"tienes que calmarte" –kenshin dijo recostándola en su cama y comenzando nuevamente a besarla-

"para ti... es muy fácil... decirlo" –kenshin sonrió ante lo que kaoru le había dicho, era cierto, para él era fácil decirlo ya que había estado con muchas mujeres, no sólo demonios, sin embargo para kaoru era la primera vez que un "hombre" la veía desnuda, y estaba seguro de que él había sido el primero que la había besado-

"tal vez... tengas razón"

Kenshin comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de kaoru, ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir la boca de kenshin llegar hasta su pecho, ella arqueó su espalda al sentir esto, pegando completamente su cuerpo al de kenshin, sus caderas quedaron completamente juntas, kenshin gimió con el roce. Kenshin se separó terminando de quitarse la ropa quedando en igualdad de condiciones con kaoru, ella movió su cuerpo para acomodarse, restregando su pierna contra kenshin, kaoru volvió a buscar la boca de kenshin besándolo, cuando se separaron, kenshin vagó con su mano por el cuerpo de kaoru llegando hasta su entrepierna, separándolas, kenshin miró a kaoru antes de comenzar lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho.

"confía en mí" –dijo kenshin entre gemidos-

"confío...pero...por...fa...vor, des...pa...cio...ken...shin" –kenshin penetró a kaoru lentamente, kaoru cerró sus ojos mientras lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas, después de unos momentos, el dolor de kaoru fue reemplazado por un profundo placer, kenshin aumentó el ritmo conforme pasaba el tiempo, a pesar de no querer presionar a kaoru, no podía mantener el control de sus acciones, muchas veces habían estado demasiado cerca y él había tenido que mantener una mentalidad fría para no caer en la tentación de hacerla suya, pero ahora que la tenía así, no deseaba que terminara, deseaba tenerla así para siempre, inconscientemente kaoru comenzó a llevar el mismo ritmo de kenshin, se estaba acostumbrando y esto facilitaba todo para Kenshin.

Kaoru fue la primera en llegar al clímax, kenshin la siguió después de unos momentos, kenshin se apoyó contra kaoru aun dentro de ella, respirando agitadamente, kaoru abrazó a kenshin, pero este se separó y se acostó a su lado, kaoru se abrazó a él muy cansada.

"estás bien?"

"fue maravilloso, kenshin" –kaoru entrelazó sus piernas con las de kenshin-

"esa no fue mi pregunta, niña"

"por que me sigues llamando así?" –kaoru dijo cerrando sus ojos-

"sigues siendo una niña"

"no"

"da igual, mejor duerme" –kenshin besó suavemente a kaoru y hizo que esta se durmiera.-

Era la madrugada, kenshin aún estaba despierto, kaoru dormía profundamente, kenshin quitó el brazo que le había servido de almohada a kaoru y se levantó, comenzando a vestirse, cuando hubo terminado, se volteó a kaoru, descansaba tranquilamente, kenshin se acercó y la besó lentamente, disfrutando de lo que tal vez sería la última oportunidad de tenerla así. Kenshin dejó el cuarto de kaoru, desapareciendo hacia donde se encontraba la mansión de kiyosato.

__

"duerme así, tranquila, que yo me encargaré de ese tipo, sin necesidad de que te ensucies las manos"

-------

Kiyosato se encontraba parado junto a tomoe, esta miraba en dirección al bosque, después de unos segundos tomoe sonrió.

"ya está aquí"

"vaya, pensé que no llegarías"

"te equivocaste" –la fría voz de battousai contestó a la afirmación que kiyosato hacía-

"cuanto te demoró?" –kiyosato dijo maliciosamente- "o no te acostaste con la niña?"

"eso no te importa"

"sí tienes razón"

Kenshin se acercó más a donde se encontraban kiyosato y tomoe, parando a una distancia prudente, kenshin cerró sus ojos.

__

"Si vuelvo con vida de esto, te juro que no voy a dejarte nunca... por ahora, deja que yo me encargue de todo... kaoru."

-------------------

------------------

****

N de NATT: SE LOS DIJE, QUEDÓ EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO, BUENO, EN PRIMER LUGAR QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MI AMIGA DEL ALMA QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON ESA INSINUACION DE LEMON, POR QUE PARA MI GUSTO NO FUE LEMON, SI, BIEN, TENGO LA MENTE PERTURBADA PERO AUN NO SABRIA DESCRIBIRLES UNA ESCENA ASI, POR ESO ELLA ME AYUDO nn, AHORA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE AHORA EMPIEZA LO KE YO MAS ESPERE, LA MUERTE DE KIYOSATO, EH...JEJEJE...ME ADELANTE, BUENO, ME DESPIDO.

SAKURA: pos espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado, bueno, chau.

YUKI-KUDO: hola!!! Pos aki stoy, pasando la vida, ah, verdad ke kenshin así está de lo mejor? Pues verás, si tomo en cuenta de ke es un demonio sanguinario, tiene ke ser así, una cosita, ¿tienes dotes de adivina?, jajaja, pues así parece, ah, otra cosa, pos sí, tienes muy buen cálculo, ya he pasado los 100 R, ah, eso me da mas ganas para seguir, bueno, te dejo, besos.

JUSTARY-SAN: ah, ke bueno ke te haya gustado mi fic, creo que en este capítulo cumplí tu deseo de mucho más k/k, y estoy tratando de hacer a kaoru bien fuerte, muchas gracias por eso de ke tengo don para escribir, bueno, nos vemos.

NAOKO LK: ke bueno que te haya gustado, y sip, kenshin y kaoru ya están arreglando sus cosas, y aki voy a seguir con la inspiración con el fic, bueno, gracias, besos.

SUKI TO KA JA NAKUTE: jajaja, pues sí, traté de darle donde más le dolía a aoshi, ya ves ke el se cree el más fuerte, entonces, pensé ke sería genial ke lo trataran de eso, bien, con lo del río, se supone que kenshin iba a vigilar solamente, y se encontraron de casualidad, pero, a quien no le gustan esos encuentros, además, pensé que se merecian un relajo, y para eso está gin, para vigilar mientras kenshin disfruta, bueno, nos vemos, chao.

ELLA-SHIN: que bueno que te guste mi fic, ah, he de decirte que hay partes en las ke si me dan una ganas de llorar, pero bueno, ke se le va a hacer, pues verás, un kenshin celoso, creo que aki va a ser imposible, pero espero ke lo sigas leyendo igual, bueno, aki voy a tratar de hacer algo, nos vemos.

KAORU HIMURA: ah, ke bueno ke te guste mi fic, ah, y no te preocupes, con llorar, eso kiere decir que te metes en la trama, y en mi opinión, eso está bien, bueno, respondiendo tu pregunta, si puedes llamarme así, nunca está de más tener amigos, y gracias por tus ánimos, que aki voy a tratar de hacer lo ke se pueda, te cuidas, chau.

BIEN, ESPERO KE ESTE CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO, YO AHORA ME DESPIDO, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME REVIEWS, KE ESO ME DA INSPIRACION.

NATT-CHAN


	17. En las puertas del infierno

****

N de NATT: hola, pues, aki estoy, ah, espero ke les guste este capítulo por que ya es el penúltimo, creo.... una advertencia, si es ke tienen problemas con las lágrimas, es decir, tienen lagrimales muy sensibles, les advierto que este capítulo los va a dejar T.T

ADVERTENCIA: les vuelvo a advertir, si es ke tienen problemas con sus lagrimales, es decir, los tiene muy, pero muy sensibles y ya han llorado antes por locuras como mis fics, les advierto que ahora van a inundar su cuarto o donde sea que se encuentre su computador, ordenador o como quieran llamarlo, bueno, además de que al final de este capítulo van a querer matarme...

DISCLAIMER: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es del gran Nobuhiro-sensei.

CAPITULO 16: EN LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO.

Kaoru se movió entre sueños, pero algo la hizo despertar, algo faltaba junto a ella, cuando palpó a su lado, se dio cuenta de que kenshin ya no estaba, esto provocó que se levantara de golpe y comenzara a vestirse, de repente vinieron a su mente las palabras de kenshin, este le había dicho que kiyosato estaba listo, kaoru reflexionó acerca de la visita de kenshin, y se dio cuenta de que él había ido sólo a despedirse, esto provoco que una profunda preocupación acudiera a ella.

Kaoru salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al salón donde su padre guardaba las armas, no se preocupó en observar cual tomaría, alcanzó la que estuviera más a su alcance, ella tomó una espada, tenía el mango de acero y tenía incrustadas algunas piedras, kaoru se dio cuenta de que era la espada que su padre le había regalado a su madre, en la hoja tenía grabado unas iniciales: _S &K, _kaoru no le dio mucha importancia, sólo guardó la espada en su funda y salió del salón, cuando pasó por la puerta de aoshi, se detuvo dudosa, sabía que si aoshi iba estaría dispuesto a matar a kenshin también, pero también era cierto de que él tenía mucha más experiencia y serviría mucho, al igual que megumi, sanosuke y hiko, kaoru golpeó la puerta.

"aoshi-san" –kaoru dijo al sentir el movimiento detrás de la puerta- "por favor, despierte, es urgente" –aoshi abrió la puerta y analizó a kaoru, se dio cuenta que ella llevaba un arma y esto provocó que se preocupara-

"que sucede?"

"vístase, tenemos que irnos"

"hacia dónde?"

"kiyosato" –aoshi después de entender le dijo a kaoru que despertara a los demás, a kaoru le importaba muy poco si ellos iban, pero necesitaba su ayuda, ella salió antes que todos.

Kaoru iba sola, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, cuando pasó por el parque, todo estaba completamente obscuro, más allá, kaoru pudo escuchar unos gritos, cuando llegó al lugar, vio a unos demonios que estaban atacando a unas mujeres, kaoru se apresuró y atravesó al que estaba más cerca de ella con su espada, esto provocó que los demás reaccionaran y comenzaran a atacarla, kaoru esquivó fácilmente a todos, después de unos momentos, los cuerpos sin vida de los demonios estaban tirados por el suelo, kaoru les dijo a las mujeres que entraran a sus casa y que no salieran por ningún motivo y volvió a emprender su camino, mientras más avanzaba, los demonios parecían aumentar su cantidad, kaoru destruía a algunos, sin embargo cuando eran demasiados, ella optaba por esconderse y salir cuando no hubieran tantos.

---------------------

"rayos, cuantos tipos muertos" –sanosuke dijo mientras corría tratando de no pisar los cuerpos-

"fue kaoru" –dijo megumi mirando a los demonios que yacían bajo sus pies-

"oh!" –hiko exclamó divertido- "esta chica es muy buena, nos ha dejado un rastro, jajaja" –aoshi miró a hiko fulminantemente antes de hablar-

"tienen razón, esta chica es muy buena"

"claro que lo es, shinomori-san" –hiko dijo recuperando su seriedad- "kateshi la entrenó muy bien"

Mientras ellos avanzaban, mataban a algunos demonios que quedaban en el camino, para después volver a seguir el rastro de muertos que kaoru iba dejando cada vez que se encontraba con algunos demonios.

"hemos avanzado mucho, dónde será?"

"sólo sigan"

-----------------------

Kaoru seguía corriendo, cuando llegó a un punto donde los demonios ya no aparecía, supo que había encontrado el lugar, caminó atenta a cualquier movimiento, se estaba alejando mucho de la civilización, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"vaya, kenshin, creo que te llegó ayuda" –tomoe dijo sonriendo, kenshin se sorprendió de esto, y vio a kaoru avanzar hasta él-

"qué haces aquí?"

"yo tenía que venir"

"Si! Tenía que venir, al igual que los demás" –kenshin se dio cuenta de que aoshi y los demás se iban acercando- "pero ellos no tienen que venir con nosotros, así que mis hombres se encargaran de ellos" –kiyosato hizo una seña con su mano y miles de demonios salieron de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los demás, después de que todos se hubieran ido contra ellos, kiyosato volvió la mirada a kenshin- "veo que la chica te quiere de verdad"

"a que te refieres?" –dijo battousai fríamente, alejando a kaoru detrás de él-

"debe quererte, para venir a ver tu muerte"

"de que hablas!" –gritó kaoru- "el que va a morir aquí eres tú, maldito monstruo"

"uy, niña, no te conviene hablarme así" –kiyosato miró a tomoe- "por qué no te la llevas?"

"sí"

Tomoe se acercó a kaoru, kenshin iba a detenerla, pero kaoru ya estaba fuera de su alcance, kiyosato aprovechó este momento y golpeó a kenshin en la cara, lanzándolo contra una pared, tomoe estaba golpeando a kaoru, pero ella evitaba casi todos los golpes, tomoe se estaba desesperando al no poder atacar a kaoru y furiosa lanzó un golpe contra el estómago de kaoru tirándola lejos, kaoru se recuperó de inmediato y atacó a tomoe, su golpe le dio en el brazo, el cual comenzó a sangrar por el corte profundo que kaoru le había proporcionado, tomoe se estaba aburriendo de recibir golpes de kaoru cada vez que se descuidaba, así que se lanzó contra ella dispuesta a matarla, kaoru no pudo evitar el golpe y tomoe le hizo una herida en su pierna, la cual comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente, ella perdió fuerza en la pierna golpeada pero se reintegró inmediatamente, no podía perder su tiempo lamentándose por los golpes recibidos, tomoe volvió a atacarla pero esta vez kaoru la esquivó y enterró su espada en el hombro de tomoe jalando hacia fuera, la sangre de tomoe manchó su ropa, pero no le importó, y volvió a golpearla esta vez con su rodilla, dejando a tomoe tirada en el piso, la sangre comenzaba a formar charcos debajo de ella, kaoru observaba atentamente pero tomoe no se movía, kaoru volteó para dirigirse hacia kenshin , en ese momento recibió un golpe en la espalda.

"no debes descuidarte, niñita"

Kaoru apoyó su espada en el suelo se levantó, jadeando por el golpe, esto había provocado que kaoru se enojara aun más con tomoe, se estaba cansando ya, así que bajó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, tomoe pensando que kaoru se estaba rindiendo, la atacó, en este momento kaoru enterró su espada en el corazón de tomoe, ella escupió sangre, la cual cayó sobre el rostro de kaoru, ella cerró sus ojos, hundiendo completamente su espada en tomoe.

"como tú misma dijiste, no debes descuidarte" –después de decir esto, kaoru jaló la espada y la quitó del cuerpo de tomoe, dando un paso atrás dejando caer a tomoe al suelo, la sangre ahora se juntaba rápidamente bajo el cuerpo sin vida de tomoe, kaoru limpió su rostro y se dirigió donde estaban aoshi y los demás, había pensado ir con kenshin, pero sabía que él estaría bien-

Cuando llegó, kaoru mató a un demonio que pensaba atacar a megumi por la espalda, megumi se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo del demonio caer sin vida al suelo, pero más aun al ver a kaoru cubierta completamente de sangre y heridas.

"kaoru-chan" –megumi dijo golpeando a un tipo en la cabeza y desnucándolo- "qué ocurrió?"

"yo, estaba luchando contra esa mujer"

"y por qué estás aquí entonces?" –kaoru partió por la mitad a un demonio que trataba de atacarla-

"está muerta" –megumi la miró unos segundos y comprendió que kaoru no quería hablar de ello, era cierto, kaoru había asesinado a muchos demonios esta noche, y ella jamás había hecho algo así-

Cuando los demonios de kiyosato estuvieron todos muertos, kaoru iba a ir donde se encontraba kenshin, pero aoshi la detuvo del brazo.

"suélteme, aoshi-san"

"no vayas"

"por qué?"

"por que ellos van a matarse mutuamente, no hay que intervenir"

"no, no voy a dejar que eso suceda"

"entonces, tendré que impedírtelo por la fuerza" –aoshi iba a golpear a kaoru pero ella lo golpeo primero en el cuello, aoshi quedó inconsciente, sanosuke iba a ir a terminar lo que aoshi iba a hacer, pero hiko lo detuvo-

"que rayos haces, no la viste, atacó a aoshi"

"déjala"

"pero"

"nosotros ya terminamos, tenemos que encargarnos de aoshi" –hiko le dio a kaoru una mirada de comprensión y ella salió del lugar, megumi, sanosuke y hiko se quedaron ahí viendo a aoshi, kaoru llegó donde estaba luchando kenshin contra kiyosato, se mordió el labio, kenshin estaba muy herido, al igual que kiyosato-

Battousai atravesó a kiyosato en el hombro con su mano, pero kiyosato aprovechó la cercanía que battousai debía tener para atacarlo y enterró sus garras en el costado de kenshin, ambos dieron un paso atrás sangrando en cantidades,.

"battousai" –kiyosato dijo fríamente, era primera vez que kiyosato no estaba burlándose- "eres un idiota, te di la oportunidad de unirte a mí, pero preferiste oponerte"

"eres un maldito, como quieres que me una a ti, si eres un maldito miserable"

"oh!" –kiyosato dijo simulando estar herido- "dime algo, battousai, aun estás resentido por lo que le hice a esa niña?"

"maldito" –battousai volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez estaba completamente cegado por la ira, el solo recuerdo de lo que kiyosato lo había obligado a hacer lo estaba carcomiendo, kaoru trató de hacerlo concentrarse, ella se daba cuenta de que kiyosato sólo lo hacía para que kenshin se dejara llevar por la furia, y muy a su pesar, lo estaba consiguiendo.-

Kiyosato aprovechó el momento para golpear a battousai lanzándolo lejos, cada vez que lo golpeaba las heridas de kenshin se iban abriendo cada vez más y esto provocaba que perdiera mucha más sangre, pero esto no parecía importarle, seguía luchando, a pesar de su estado, había conseguido herir a kiyosato y prácticamente estaban en un mismo estado. Battousai siguió atacando a kiyosato, mientras más lo atacaba, su furia iba disminuyendo provocando que sus golpes fueran cada vez más certeros, cuando dejó a akira tirado en el suelo, battousai lo miraba con un odio reprimido, acercándose, lo pateó en una de las tantas heridas que le había logrado provocar, kiyosato gritó de dolor cuando battousai enterró su pie en una herida que tenía al costado de su cuerpo, después de reponerse del dolor que battousai le había causado, akira se levantó tomándose el costado, como si con eso pudiera detener el sangramiento, él volvió a atacar pero battousai lo esquivó, kiyosato hizo un rápido movimiento con su brazo y logró enterrarlo en una pierna de battousai dejándolo apoyado en esta, la sangre corría a través de su pierna, goteando cada vez con más frecuencia, pero ignorando esto se levantó dispuesto a seguir, kiyosato estaba en mejores condiciones, pero aún así tenía muchas heridas, aprovechándose de esta situación battousai se dirigió tan rápido como su condición le permitía y tomó a kiyosato del cuello presionando firmemente, kiyosato comenzó a reír histéricamente como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación en la que se encontraba, battousai en cambio no parecía contento y comenzó a golpear a akira en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, algunos de esos golpes quedaban perdidos a través del cuerpo de kiyosato cada vez que la mano de battousai se hundía en su estómago, provocando que la sangre fluyera mucho más, kiyosato ya no reía, ahora trataba de zafarse, sabía bien que si battousai seguía golpeándolo con esa fuerza y en el mismo lugar moriría, sacando fuerzas, kiyosato ocupó su pi y pateó a battousai en una de sus heridas tal como él había hecho minutos antes, battousai sonriendo pasó su mano por la herida tiñéndola de rojo, este la observó unos momentos y después se lamió la mano, saboreando del sabor de su propia sangre, estaba totalmente descontrolado, kiyosato había logrado que perdiera el control de sus acciones completamente y inconscientemente trataba de regresar, pero otra parte de él disfrutaba el sabor de la sangre y se divertía sintiendo el dolor que le estaba provocando a kiyosato, dejando su mano, volvió a atacar, esta vez no para golpear, sino para hundir su brazo completamente cerca del corazón de kiyosato, pero aun así, no lo mató por que quería seguir disfrutando del olor de la sangre, kiyosato cayó al suelo quejándose por el dolor y tratando de herir a battousai quien se encontraba sobre él golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, riendo maquiavélicamente ante la situación, kiyosato ladeó su cabeza para observar algo que pudiera servirle, sin embargo su mirada se clavó en kaoru, quien observaba a kenshin sin poder hacer nada, ella había visto a kenshin así antes, sin embargo él no le hacía caso, kiyosato sonrió.

"battou...sai" –dijo tratando de articular palabra ya que su boca estaba repleta de sangre- "he de decirte...que yo.. ya no tengo...nada que...hacer" –kiyosato escupió sangre cuando battousai lo golpeó en el estómago enterrando nuevamente su mano en kiyosato- "sin... embargo... después... tú serás... quien... maté a todos" –estas palabras parecieron golpear a battousai, y casi desesperado dejó a kiyosato tirado, él no podía moverse, ya no le quedaba nada de fuerzas, y pronto moriría desangrado, ya que battousai le había provocado muchas heridas, pero él también había dejado a battousai muy herido, y peor aun, lo había herido psicológicamente, battousai miró hacia donde se encontraba kaoru, en sus ojos no había ningún brillo, sólo había confusión, sin embargo, un resto de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos, su voz fría llamó a la muchacha que observaba en silencio la escena, pero ella no parecía escuchar, battousai tomó a kiyosato del cuello y lo llevó con él cerca de kaoru, ella casi inconscientemente apretó el mango de su espada, la cual había estado tentada a usar para ayudar a kenshin, cuando lo vio cerca, kiyosato sonrió, era su oportunidad de terminar, aun le quedaban fuerzas para un solo golpe, y battousai estaba en posición perfecta, kiyosato repentinamente enterró sus garras en el hombro de battousai, había querido darle al corazón, pero estaba viendo borroso y no había podido, kaoru iba a atacarlo en ese momento, pero no pudo, ya que kenshin y él estaban demasiado cerca y corría el riesgo de matarlo a él también, battousai gimió de dolor, la sangre saltó manchando a kaoru y kiyosato, battousai miró a kaoru y una mueca torcida apareció en sus ojos, seguramente una parte de su ser le decía que no debía " –battousai dijo roncamente- "haz...lo" –kaoru se horrorizó al escuchar estas palabras, y negó con la cabeza, pero battousai le ordenaba con los ojos que lo hiciera, ella comenzó a retroceder para no hacer lo que él le decía, kiyosato reía ante la escena, sabía bien que ella no lo mataría mientras estuviera "unido" a battousai, repentinamente battousai empujó el cuerpo de kiyosato contra kaoru, esta asustada por la repentina acción empuñó su espada contra el cuerpo de kiyosato, por lo menos eso creyó, su espada atravesó directamente el corazón de kiyosato, cuando kaoru abrió los ojos, levantó la vista, por el miedo de que kiyosato la hiriera, había atacado a la persona que tenía enfrente, esa era kiyosato, pero ese miedo había hecho que olvidara que kenshin estaba detrás de él, al levantar la vista, kaoru pudo ver a kenshin, la estaba mirando, un hilo de sangre corría por el costado de su boca, este sonrió y soltó el cuerpo de kiyosato el cual cayó pesadamente sobre el piso formando un charco de sangre, kaoru llevó una de sus manos a su boca, sin quererlo había dañado a kenshin, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, cayendo una tras otra a través de sus mejillas, kenshin aun no reaccionaba del todo, pero podía reconocerla, él alzó su mano y secó las lágrimas de kaoru, ella lo apartó, pero kenshin ya no podía mantenerse en pie y cayó hacia delante, cayendo sobre kaoru, esta por el peso cayó de rodillas, podía sentir la sangre de kenshin mojar completamente su ropa, kaoru lo volteó y trataba de mantenerlo despierto-

"tonto" –dijo kaoru reprimiendo un sollozo- "que me hiciste hacer, no tenías que hacerlo, no debiste..." –kenshin tosió y sonrió con las últimas fuerzas que le " –kaoru sonrió tomando la mano de kenshin y presionándola con la suya-

"me llamaste por mi nombre" –dijo ella sonriendo- "ya ves... todo va a ser mejor ahora"

"es..cú..cha..me" –pero kaoru siguió hablando-

"podremos estar juntos, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que por fin me llames por mi nombre"

"te... amo" –las palabras de kaoru se ahogaron en su garganta, mirando a kenshin con el dolor ahogándola-

"no"

"ahora...sé...que...es...eso" –kenshin respiró con mucha dificultad- "t... te... a...mo"

"no, ahora no" –kaoru dijo callándolo- "dímelo después, cuando estemos juntos" –kaoru estaba tratando de hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba se ahogaba-

"lo... siento" –kaoru abrazó a kenshin, ya no podía soportar más, las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de kenshin, repentinamente, kaoru dejó de sentir la presión que kenshin ejercía sobre su mano, ya no la estaba tomando, cuando levantó la vista, kenshin estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, kaoru se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre, mientras las lágrimas mojaban el cuerpo inerte de kenshin, en ese momento, hiko y los demás observaban a kaoru, iban a ir por ella, pero megumi se los impidió, diciéndoles que ellos no tenían derecho a alejarla de él, kaoru estaba llorando-

"no...kenshin, tú no, anda, despierta, dime niña, anda, grítame, no me importa que me sigas llamando niña, pero por favor, despierta, no me dejes sola, despierta... por qué? Por qué no abres tus ojos?" –kaoru golpeaba el pecho de kenshin sin fuerzas, rogándole que despertara, pero sin obtener resultados- "kenshin...despierta, por favor...no me importa, no me importa que no me ames, por favor, regresa, estúpido, idiota, imbécil, por qué no abres tus ojos?, por qué no me dices algo?, eres un tonto, se supone que una declaración de amor es el inicio... de algo hermoso... por qué lo convertiste en despedida? Kenshin...regresa...por...favor...yo te amo... ken...shin..."

El amanecer ya estaba próximo y kaoru seguía abrazando el cuerpo de kenshin, ya no lloraba, al parecer todas las lágrimas se habían secado, el cuerpo de kenshin aún mantenía un poco de calor, sin embargo se enfriaba rápidamente, megumi y los demás seguían observándola, hiko miró a megumi y esta sólo asintió. Megumi caminó en dirección a kaoru y se arrodilló junto a ella.

"kaoru-chan?" –kaoru acariciaba el rostro de kenshin, sacando los restos de sangre- "es hora de irnos"

"no puedo dejarlo solo, va a enfadarse" –kaoru dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas que creía gastadas-

"aoshi y hiko lo verán"

"ellos lo odian"

"kaoru-chan, no podemos seguir aquí" –kaoru se levantó dejando el cuerpo de kenshin con cuidado en el suelo, pero estaba muy mareada así que se desmayó, megumi alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, ella llamó a sanosuke y le dijo que la tomara, sanosuke la cargó y junto a megumi volvieron a la mansión, aoshi y hiko se quedaron allí.

------------------------

"alejense!" –una voz detuvo a aoshi quien intentaba verificar el estado de kenshin-

"quién eres tú?"

"eso no importa" –gin caminaba hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de kenshin con mucha dificultad, estaba totalmente herido, él había estado luchando contra todos los demonios de kiyosato- "aléjense de él" –hiko se hizo a un lado indicándole a aoshi que hiciera lo mismo, gin se arrodillo junto a kenshin y horrorizado comenzó a lamentarse- "señor... pero que sucedió aquí?"

"kiyosato lo mató" –hiko dijo fríamente- "sin embargo, battousai logró acabar con kiyosato a cuesta de su propia vida"

"rayos..." –gin miró a hiko fríamente y volvió la vista a kenshin, tomándolo con sumo cuidado, desapareció del lugar llevándose el cuerpo de kenshin-

"que fue eso?"

"seguramente... uno de los hombres de battousai"

"pero... debimos matarlo"

"no!"

"pero esto nos va a traer problemas"

"tú mismo viste, si hubiera estado en el poder de kaoru, ella jamás hubiera asesinado a battousai"

"entonces lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros"

"no, nosotros lo hubiéramos dejado, él ya no tenía en mente atacarnos, supongo que, el lazo que lo unía a kaoru era demasiado fuerte"

"maldición, esto terminó muy mal"

"así es"

"esa niña... maldición... que haremos nosotros ahora?"

"volver a nuestras respectivas asignaciones"

"que sucederá con la chica?"

"encargaremos a natsu, la sirvienta que la cuide, y también le ordenaremos que nos mantenga informado"

"eso es lo mejor"

"en todo caso, También dejaré a misao por un tiempo, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarla"

"bien, entonces, es mejor que regresemos"

Ambos emprendieron camino a la mansión de kaoru, cuando llegaron, megumi estaba junto a sanosuke en el salón.

"ya curé sus heridas"

"entonces estará bien"

"misao está con ella" –sanosuke dijo con un tono muy depresivo-

"aoshi, yo curé sus heridas físicas, sin embargo, jamás podré curar la peor" –megumi se abrazó a sanosuke, este la consoló, era cierto, todos estaban de acuerdo en que kaoru tenía una herida mucho más grande a cualquiera que hubiera tenido en su cuerpo- "que haremos?"

"eso ya no está en nuestro poder"

"esto jamás debió pasar"

Ninguno volvió a hablar después de esto, se quedaron en silencio lo que restaba de tiempo antes del amanecer, kaoru estaba en su pieza, aún inconsciente, pero aun así, las lágrimas fluían solas, ella llamaba a kenshin entre sueños, prácticamente, se había encerrado en su sueño sabiendo que al despertar él ya no estaría, sin quererlo, ella había destruido lo único que le estaba quedando en el mundo, sin quererlo, kaoru había terminado con la vida de la persona que más amaba... kenshin.

-----------------------------

"kaoru?" –misao dijo en un tono muy bajo acercándose a kaoru quien estaba sentada apoyada en la pared abrazándose a si misma- "yo...realmente lo siento" –pero kaoru no respondió, llevaba así dos semanas y no parecía querer mejorarse, y eso preocupaba mucho a misao, los demás había regresado a su lugar de origen, y hiko le había dicho a misao que era mejor que se quedara por un tiempo más, ella aceptó con gusto, ya que no le gustaba ver así a kaoru- "por favor, tienes que salir"

"no" –dijo kaoru distante-

"que lástima, él no habría querido verte así"

"EL ya no está para verme" –dijo kaoru alzando la voz, pero volviéndola a bajar, dándose cuenta que no era culpa de misao lo que había sucedido- "ya no está..."

"lo sé"

"cómo... cómo voy a seguir.... si todo lo que quiero se aleja"

"debes ser fuerte, mira, tú eres muy fuerte, realmente eres admirable, tienes mucho valor, por eso tú debes seguir adelante"

"de que me sirve el valor si no puedo lidiar con esto?"

"al menos te queda su recuerdo" –kaoru volvió a abrazarse, mirando fijamente como si no estuviera ahí-

"si... el recuerdo de algo que ni siquiera había empezado..." –misao suspiró derrotada- "por favor, quiero estar sola" –misao no podía negarle el derecho de estar sola, así que salió del cuarto- _"kenshin... por qué ahora?, no sabes cuanto te necesito...kenshin"_

Kaoru cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo, el recuerdo de kenshin estaba siempre presente, ella se dejó llevar escuchando en su mente las últimas palabras que kenshin le había dicho, un lo siento, se había disculpado por algo de lo cual ni siquiera era culpable...

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

****

N de NATT: HOLA, PUES, NO ME MATEN POR ESTO, YA SÉ QUE ES MUY CRUEL, Y QUE JAMAS DEBIO PASAR, PERO YO LES PROMETI UN FINAL FELIZ, Y ESO LES VOY A DAR, ASI QUE ESPÉRENSE HASTA EL CAPITULO FINAL, O SEA, EL QUE SIGUE, POR QUE YO CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS, Y ESTE FIC NO VA A TENER UN FINAL DE VELORIO...

SAKURA: hola, pues verás, no pude cumplir tu petición de no hacerle daño a kenshin, pero, no te preocupes, ke todo va a estar bien, chau.

MEGEK: hola, pues sí, mucho cariño, espero ke estés bien, y ke este capítulo te haya gustado, bueeeno, ahora te dejo.

YUKI-KUDO: hola, pues sí, puedo subir los capítulos por que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada más ke hacer, bueno, espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado, bien, ke estés bien, chau.

LIMEKAMIYA: hola, pues ke bueno ke te haya gustado el lemon, bien, respecto a eso de kenshin, pues aquí lo ha aceptado, aunque fue algo tarde, pero, como ya he dicho, este fic no va a terminar en un final triste, bueno, te dejo, chau.

HADA: hola, pues verdad ke si kedo lindo el lemon?, como sea, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aquí respondo tu pregunta de si kaoru es o no una niña mimada que no sabe luchar, pues creo que lo demostró muy bien, bueno, gracias por el review, chau.

MIZUMI: eh, pues ke bueno que te guste mi historia, y jejeje, pues creo ke este me kedo algo trágico, pero en fin, este no es el final, bueno, gracias por eso del talento, bien, ke estés bien, chau.

SUKI TO KA JA NAKUTE: hola, pues, tu presagio está en lo correcto, este es el penúltimo capítulo, y pues sí, ya ves ke la muerte de kiyosato fue, mucho peor que la del hombre ese, y, pues tienes que esperar al final para ver si las cosas entre kao y ken salen bien, otra cosa, pues estoy actualizando rápido por ke no tengo otra cosa que hacer , bueno, gracias y te cuidas.

YA, BIEN, LES REITERO KE POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, KE YA LES TRAIGO EL FINAL Y NO VA A SER PARA NADA TRISTE nn BUENO, LOS DEJO.

NATTCHAN.


	18. Epílogo

N de NATT: pues, ya sé que muchos deben estar odiándome por lo que le hice a kenshin, pero yo les dije que no iba a terminar triste, y no saben como quedé yo cuando lo maté, pero, aquí se los compenso.

DISCLAIMER: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, sino al gran nobuhiro-sensei.

EPILOGO

"kaoru!" –misao entró al cuarto de kaoru sonriendo-

"que sucede?" –kaoru ya estaba mucho mejor, sin embargo estaba mucho más pálida y sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que tenían antes-

"pues verás, me llamó mi padre, dijo que vendría dentro de unos días"

"ah, que bueno, supongo que estarás muy feliz"

"sí!"

"hace mucho que no lo ves"

"dos meses"

"dos meses..." –kaoru repitió tristemente-

"kaoru, tú me prometiste que no te pondrías así más"

"sí, tienes razón"

"bien, sabes, iré a cambiarme, por que no creo que sea conveniente que baje en pijama"

"nos vemos abajo"

"s"

Misao dejó el cuarto de kaoru corriendo, hace dos meses que ella no había vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido, aun así, misao sabía bien que esa herida aún no sanaba, ya que kaoru a veces en la noche llamaba a kenshin, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras dormía, sin embargo, mientras estaba consciente, ella no hablaba de ello, incluso procuraba que nadie hablara acerca de ellos, por eso en la ciudad, cuando paseaban y escuchaban a la gente especular acerca de lo ocurrido con kiyosato y battousai ella bajaba la mirada, todo estaba muy tranquilo, ahora era mucho más difícil encontrar las calles vacías, como cuando estaba el problema de kiyosato, ahora siempre estaban acopladas de gente murmurando y riendo. Esto molestaba a kaoru, muchas veces se paraba en la calle para poner en su lugar a una o más mujeres chismosas que decían cualquier estupidez acerca de kiyosato y battousai, casi siempre la miraban extraño cuando las hacía callar, pero a kaoru no le gustaba que hablaran acerca de eso, prácticamente había tratado de borrar ese incidente de su vida.

Cuando kaoru bajó, misao se encontraba en la terraza, conversando animadamente con natsu, misao la bromeaba diciéndole que tal vez se convertiría en su nueva madre, por la forma en que la miraba hiko, pero al ver la cara de natsu se retractaba diciéndole que hiko era un mujeriego y que a cualquier mujer bonita que encontrara le decía eso, kaoru sonrió al verlas, y se sentó junto a misao observando la escena que nuevamente se creaba.

"HEY! Niñas escandalosas!" –se escuchó una voz fuerte por toda la terraza, kaoru y misao se miraron sorprendidas, misao se levantó rápidamente y fue a recibir al sueño de esa voz-

"tú!" –gritó misao sorprendida- "pero dijiste dentro de unos días!"

"ah, si, pensé que querrías verme" –dijo hiko alardeando-

"bueno, si, pero por que no avisaste?"

"no, era sorpresa" –hiko cambió su semblante a uno serio y dirigió su mirada a kaoru- "además, quería saber como estaba kaoru"

"oh, hiko-san, he estado muy bien, además, misao es una muy buena compañía"

"ya veo..." –kaoru se levantó de improvisto y paró frente a hiko haciendo una leve reverencia-

"bueno, yo los dejo para que conversen, iré a mi cuarto"

Kaoru dejó a hiko y misao solos, esta miró preocupada a kaoru, iba a seguirla, pero hiko la detuvo del hombreo y negó con la cabeza.

"pero, no creo que sea bueno dejarla sola"

"ella estará bien, además, estoy seguro de que aun no está bien del todo, estar sola la hará reflexionar"

"ella ya está bien, no ha hablado de eso durante estos dos meses"

"que no hable no quiere decir que esté bien, misao"

"por qué lo dices?"

"ella está cerrando eso en su cabeza, y al final eso puede ser mucho peor" –hiko se sentó y observó la taza que natsu le extendía, frunció el ceño al ver té en vez de licor- "dime algo, no te ha dicho nada respecto a ese tema?"

"no" –misao dijo sin darle importancia- "qué fue lo que ocurrió?2

"battousai había tomado a kiyosato y le dijo que lo matara"

"y por qué no lo hizo?"

"si atacaba a kiyosato battousai también sería dañado"

"oh, santo dios..." –misao dijo dejando su taza precipitadamente- "ella... lo hizo?"

"así es"

"ahora entiendo, por eso... por eso estaba as"

"s"

"eres un idiota!!"

"cómo?"

"me dijiste que la animara, como rayos crees que la voy a animar si mató a ese sujeto del cual estaba enamorada"

"el amor son términos mayores... ella estaba ilusionada, que es distinto"

"sabes bien que no es así, ella lo amaba, eres un tonto, al igual que aoshi-san y los demás, querían que ella hiciera algo terrible"

"misao, no fue nuestra culpa"

"si, si lo fue, Uds. Empezaron esto" –misao dejó a hiko solo y caminó hacia la habitación de kaoru, cuando entró ella estaba sentada en su cama sentada- "kaoru?"

"qué sucede?"

"estaba pensando, qué tal si vamos a caminar?"

"a caminar?"

"sí, no quieres?"

"bueno" –kaoru se levantó y salió junto a misao, caminaban lentamente, mirando cada lugar de la ciudad, cuando llegaron al límite, kaoru miró fijamente el camino que se extendía frente a ella- "misao, acompáñame"

"dónde?"

"solo hazlo, sí?"

"bien"

Kaoru comenzó a correr rápidamente, misao la seguía a la misma velocidad, cuando llegaron a una especie de templo, kaoru se detuvo y miró el lugar detenidamente.

"no est"

"no está qué?"

"este era el lugar" –dijo kaoru-

"el lugar de qué?"

"aquí estaba el escondite de kiyosato"

"pero... entonces era una ilusión?"

"no lo sé, se veía tan... real" –misao analizó el lugar y caminó en dirección a algo que le había llamado la atención, en el piso, había una mancha, estaba ya muy borrosa, pero aún se podía distinguir un color rosáceo-

"mira esto!" –misao dijo agachándose al lado de aquella mancha y analizándola- "qué será?"

"sangre" –fue la única respuesta de kaoru quien estaba pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie-

"cómo lo sabes, el hecho de que este rosáceo no quiere decir que haya sido sangre"

"aquí fue" –kaoru dijo sonriendo tristemente-

"qué cosa?" –misao estaba entendiendo, pero no quería escuchar lo que pensaba-

"aquí cay" –kaoru pasaba su mano como si pudiera sentir a la persona que había dejado ese rastro- "cómo no tenía fuerza para sostenerse en pie, cayó sobre mí, no pude sostenerlo y caí de rodillas con él"

"no sigas..."

"kiyosato estaba unos metros más allá, él lo alej"

"kaoru, detente"

"sabes?, inmediatamente comenzó a juntarse la sangre debajo de él, yo estaba arrodillada a su lado y sentía la sangre... cálida abrirse paso entre su cuerpo"

"kaoru, no te dañes así..."

"tal vez, tal vez si hubiera tenido el suficiente valor solo hubiera dañado a kiyosato"

"por favor, no te lastimes de esa forma"

"pero lo alcanzó a él, en su pecho, justo en su corazón" –kaoru sonrió amargamente- "pero... lo que más me duele... son sus palabras... no tenía, hubiera sido mejor que se fuera sin amarme, que sólo hubiera jugado conmigo, pero no debía irse después de decirme eso... jamás debió decírmelo...si eso significaba perderlo" –kaoru se mordió el labio y cerró sus ojos mientras su mano se detenía donde hubiera estado el corazón de kenshin- "de qué sirvió que se diera cuenta... hubiera preferido que me odiara...antes de perderlo"

"tal vez... él así lo quiso"

"acaso no importó lo que yo quise en ese momento!?"

"lo lamento"

"no más que yo" –kaoru se levantó y caminó en sentido contrario, al lugar donde habían entrado- "es mejor que volvamos, se hace tarde"

"s" –misao caminó detrás de kaoru, ella iba muy lento, como si no quisiera alejarse del último recuerdo que le quedaba de kenshin, pero antes de salir, misao vio una sombra ir donde kaoru, iba a gritar, pero la sombra fue más rápida y la alcanzó antes-

Kaoru se paró en seco frente a la persona parada frente a ella, la miraba reprochándole algo, kaoru sonrió al ver la cara del muchacho frente a ella, este sólo se acercó a ella y comenzó a golpearla con los puños, mientras sollozaba, kaoru no hizo nada, no eran golpes fuertes, sino más bien estaba plagados de frustración y tristeza.

"fuiste tú... fuiste t" –el muchacho repetía una y otra vez-

"lo siento" –kaoru dijo cerrando sus brazos alrededor del muchacho, ella miró a misao y le indicó que se marchara, misao entendió que era lo mejor y sólo le dijo que la esperaría en la ciudad, después de unos minutos kaoru se quedó a solas con el muchacho-

"vine todos los días, esperando verte, venía a ver si tenías algo de respeto y venías a disculparte" –el muchacho decía entre llantos- "y no venías, no te importaba"

"te equivocas... me importa... y no sabes cuanto" –kaoru dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-

"como pudiste" –el muchacho se separó de kaoru y la miró con tristeza reprimida-

"es mi culpa" –kaoru dijo reprimiendo un sollozo- "si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, te juro que jamás lo haría, jamás, por que yo aun lo amo"

"mentira!"

"es verdad... y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca quise herirlo, hubiera preferido mil veces morir en esa estúpida batalla a arrancarlo de mi lado" –el muchacho se acercó a kaoru, dándose cuenta que kaoru decía la verdad, inconscientemente la abrazó- "él me dijo, que tu madre era humana"

"él me cuidó, me protegía"

"yo lo s" –kaoru sonrió-

Estuvo mucho rato con aquel muchacho, el chico que estaba siempre cuidando de kenshin cuando él estaba herido, después de un tiempo, el muchacho caminó en dirección contraria a la que kaoru debía irse.

"gin me está esperando" –dijo haciendo una seña con la mano a un hombre que estaba apoyado en un árbol despreocupadamente-

"adiós entonces"

"sí... yo... perdón por lo que te dije"

"olvídalo" –kaoru se fue unos momentos después de que yahiko se hubiera ido, cuando llegó a la ciudad, misao la esperaba frente a una tienda, estaba mirando unos broches- "hey, misao, ya es hora de que volvamos"

"eh? Ah, si" –ambas caminaron rumbo a la mansión kamiya- "y quien era ese niñito?"

"un chico... kenshin lo cuidaba"

"oh, ya veo" –cuando llegaron, hiko las esperaba en la puerta cruzado de brazos, su semblante serio se pegó en misao-

"dónde andaban?"

"fuimos a... eh..."

"estabamos en el lugar donde luchamos"

"ah, bien, entonces.... cómo!?"

"quería ver algo"

"y?"

"desapareci"

"lo supuse, era demasiado extraño que hubiera aparecido de la nada para quedarse"

"y que ocurrió? Está todo en orden?"

"no" –kaoru dijo mucho más aliviada después de hablar con yahiko- "la sangre, aun no desaparece la mancha"

"mmm... es extraño, con shinomori-san nos encargamos de eso"

"no importa, por lo menos pude recuperar mi espada" –dijo kaoru extendiendo la espada que había usado en esa batalla"

"dónde... dónde estaba?"

"donde la deje caer"

"imposible, la buscamos por todos lados, no estaba"

"estaba ahí, al lado de esa mancha" –dijo misao-

"esto es... muy extraño"

"sí, bien, iré adentro, necesito descansar"

Esa noche kaoru durmió tranquilamente, desde que había ocurrido eso que no dormía bien, por eso al otro día se extrañó de no recordar nada de lo que soñó, recordó que ese día hiko regresaría junto a misao a su hogar, esto entristeció un poco a kaoru, pero olvidó eso inmediatamente.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, todos estaba listos, después de terminar, kaoru se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta la estación.

"aun puedes venirte con nosotros, kaoru" –hiko dijo tranquilamente-

"no se preocupen"

"pero"

"no importa, estaré bien"

"eso espero, bien entonces trataré de estar en contacto" –kaoru aceptó, hiko se portaba igual que un padre y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor, sin contra que misao había sido muy buena amiga desde el principio, hiko y misao abordaron y dejaron a kaoru sola, quien regresó lentamente hasta su casa.

Kaoru iba caminando lentamente, ya era muy tarde y extrañamente, las calles estaba casi vacías, al pasar por el parque que quedaba camino a su casa, vio algunas parejas que estaban abrazadas, kaoru decidió quedarse uno momento y observarlas, no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se le estaba yendo rápidamente mientras veía a esas personas reír, kaoru se apoyó en uno de los tantos árboles que tenía el parque y observó como las luces se iban prendiendo una a una iluminando casi en su totalidad el parque, todos se estaba yendo, lentamente kaoru volvió a quedarse sola en el inmenso parque.

"muchas veces te dije... que no anduvieras sola a estas horas" –kaoru abrió la boca al escuchar la voz, pero no logró articular palabra, las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos rápidamente, y su mentón tembló ligeramente, sin dudar abrazó a la persona que estaba frente a ella, refugiándose en su pecho, mientras aferraba sus manos a su camisa por miedo que al abrir los ojos él se hubiera ido-

"imposible... tú... no estabas" –kaoru dijo entrecortadamente, mientras sentía como la sujetaban por la cintura-

"no llores, niña tonta"

"tonto... kenshin" –kaoru dijo entre lágrimas- "no sabes... cuanto te extrañé... por qué?" –kenshin entendió la pregunta y sonrió atrayendo a kaoru mucho más a él-

"sabes bien... que un ser de mi raza no puede ser destruido por una niñita inmadura" –kaoru rió suavemente- "además, algo no me dejaba descansar en el infierno... aun hay algo que no he terminado y también deje lo más importante en este mundo"

"qué cosa?"

"esto" –kenshin se acercó a kaoru y junto sus labios con los de ella besándola suavemente, disfrutando de aquel momento, cuando se separaron kaoru miró a kenshin dudosa de si eso fuera real- "y quedaste tú... tú me dijiste, antes de que yo me fuera, que una declaración era el comienzo de algo hermoso, bien, entonces comencemos nuevamente... kaoru" –kaoru sonrió y se abrazó a kenshin-

"s" –kaoru cerró sus ojos- "nuevamente... pero esta vez... no vuelvas a hacer eso"

"nunca"

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante un largo tiempo, disfrutando nuevamente del calor que mutuamente se trasmitían, con solo el silencio de la noche como testigo de esa declaración silenciosa de amor eterno...

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

N de NATT: HOOOLA!!!! AH, POR FIN LE HE TERMINADO, LES DIJE QUE NO IBA A DEJAR KE LA POBRE KAO SUFRIERA Y KE LE IBA A DAR UN FINAL FELIZ, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y KE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEYENDO ESTA COSA KE SALIO DE MI MENTE EXTRAÑA nn POR KE YO ME DIVERTI MUCHO AL ESCRIBIRLO AUNQUE A VECES MI MENTE CRUEL Y DESPIADADA HICIERA DE LAS SUYAS, POR FAVOR, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, BUEEEENO, LOS DEJO.

SERENITY: hola, pues espero que ahora me perdones la vida nn, jejeje, bien, espero que te haya gustado, y espero que hayas podido secar tus cosas por la inundación, jajaja, bueno, nos vemos.

RINSITACHAN: bien, ke bueno ke te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que te haya gustado el final, y que bien que te haya gustado el lemon, bueno, te dejo.

MIZUMI: ah, gracias por tus cumplidos, ah, no sabes que ya he chocado contra el techo por que mi ego se a elevado a niveles inimaginables, y pues, sabes, eres adivina o algo? Por que ya ves, si regreso Otra cosa, ya sabes, a la próxima tienes que tener el pañuelo a un lado, bueno, adiós.

SAKURA: bien, pues si revivió, menos mal, jejeje, o sino hubiera tenido que buscarme un guardaespaldas por tantas amenazas, bien, espero que te haya gustado, adiós.

KAORU HIMURA: bien, quieres saber por qué soy tan mala? Bien, creo que tengo un problema con el sufrimiento, no sé, quizás mi mente ya llegó a su límite, bien, espero que te haya gustado, te cuidas, adiós.

YUKI-KUDO: jajaja, ya puedo imaginarte mordiendo tus manos para reprimir tus lágrimas, jajaja, eh, lo siento, ah, pues esa declaración me ha salido del alma, creo que si funcionó, bueno, espero que este te haya gustado, cuídate, adiós.

HADA: la verdad, tengo problemas con el sadismo, pero ya lo he asumido, he de decirte que me encanta ver sangre, y creo que en este fic se me pasó un poco la mano, pero da igual, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, bien, pensaba dejarlo con un final triste, pero que va, mejor seguir con lo típico, y dejarlos juntos por que ya bastante han sufrido, bueno, te dejo.

MAKARENA: bien, espero que te haya gustado el final, ya ves, no fue triste.

BIEN, YO YA ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y YA VEN, YO SI CUMPLO, nn.

NATT-CHAN.


End file.
